Love Like This
by Love X1X
Summary: AU: Kurt has had a good life - the best everything - until his 17th birthday when he meets Blaine and all he knows becomes undone. What will happen when Kurt and Blaine find out the truth about who they really are and what is in the mysterious book Kurt's father has given him? (note - no Karofsky. Blaine is taller & older)
1. Prologue

**I fixed all errors, added a little bit more info and re-uploaded.**

**Author's note:- This is my first fanfic to be gentle. Also this has a hint of the supernatural.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The story goes that long ago a young teenage boy of noble birth and his tutor were so in love that they eloped to a distant country. The couple were happy for many years and the tutor being resourceful found a way to make his fortune. All was not well with the young nobleman however because due to the couple being both male, they could not have children. This made the young man very sad as he wanted to give his beloved everything but what he wanted was impossible. Even after reassurances from his lover, the young man still remained despondent.

There had been tales of an old woman who lived deep in the forest who could grant you your heart's desire for a price. The forest was a place few ventured into and never alone. The young noble man decided to take his chances and with a small bag full of gold coins one morning, he mounted his horse and rode into the forest. After riding for what seemed like hours, the young man came upon a little cabin that looked deserted and was shrouded in mist. Getting down from his horse and securing the reins to a nearby tree branch, the young man cautiously approached the steps and looking around for signs of life, climbed up the steps to the door. The mist seemed to get thicker the closer he got to the door. With fear in his heart the young man raised his hand to knock, but before his hand could reach the darkened wood a raspy voice spoke that sent chills done his spine.

"State your business or be gone."

The young man gasped and looked around. He saw no one and the mist had thickened so much that he could barely see back up the path he had come. Wanting to get back home as quickly as possible and hoping he wasn't making a mistake, he answered the voice.

"Good day. I have come looking for the Woman of the Forest."

"Oh a _polite_ one."

The voice cackled and there was a noise from within the cabin.

"What do you want with the Woman of the Forest? And if I were you I would be careful how you answer."

The young man paused before taking a deep breath. Then in a rush he proceeded to tell the reason why he had come. As the young man rambled the door creaked open slightly. Stopping mid-sentence the young man stared in astonishment. Maybe he should leave now, it was getting dark anyway and he had a long way to go. He was still was deciding what to do, when the voice spoke again.

"Enter boy and don't waste my time. I have little patience and no time for wasters but as your request intrigues me I will help you."

Apprehensive but determined, the young man pushed open the door and halted in shock at the sight before him. There seated in a rocking chair before a blazing fireplace dressed in a flowing sapphire blue and crimson dress was a beautiful woman with long jet black curls and piercing blue eyes.

"Well?"

"Uh…"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Oh! I am terribly sorry you are just not what I expected."

"Ha! I gathered that. So…?" The woman looked at him expectantly.

"What? ... Oh!" The young man hurried forward and held out the small bag. After taking the small bag the woman looked him over more thoroughly.

"Mmmm….You must really want this. Ok there are a few things that will happen if I do this for you. You will have only a vague recollection of what has happened here but you will not remember my true face, your body will change slightly as you become a _**Vessel**_ and every month you will '_go into heat_' –"

"Wait! What –"

"Do not interrupt me boy!" The cabin shook with the force of the command and the young man shrank back in fright.

"Now where was I? Oh yes….Every month you will '_go into heat_' but only around your _**Chosen One**_. Of course your libido will remain normal when you are not '_in heat_' but you will never feel for anyone else what you feel for your chosen. The same will be for the blessed male offspring when he comes of age on his 17th birthday. Now the _**Blessed One**_ will be born every 100 years. They will be different in appearance and have certain abilities, some of which will be mirrored in the _**Chosen One**_, and because I like you, all your descendants will never want for anything. Do you have any questions?"

The young man took a breath and exhaled slowly.

"Ah…yes. Just two. When you said I would '_go into heat_'…what did you mean?"

A smirk appeared on the beautiful face before him and the woman raised a perfectly shaped brow.

"I believe you will find out soon enough. Next question."

The young man opened his mouth as if to ask more about the subject then closed it and instead asked a question that had been making him uneasy.

"My _**Chosen One**_…is that…is that –"

"Ah! You already have one of those. Now shall we begin?"

After a sigh of relief and a quick nod from the young man, the woman stood up and went over to what looked like a food preparation area with a wood pit, a small table and two chairs on the far side of the cabin. She began chanting in what sounded like Latin as she mixed various herbs and liquids from the small bottles that lined the shelves in a cupboard on her right into a small bowl. After pouring steaming water into the bowl from the kettle that sat upon the glowing embers in the wood pit, the woman added one last drop of a clear liquid from a tall bottle, stirred the mixture then covered the bowl with one of the plates from the row of shelves to her left and set it on the table.

She tidied the workspace and went back to the row of shelves and picked up a thin cloth and a small cup before going back to the table. She set the cup down and placed the cloth over it, uncovered the bowl, stirred the mixture again and then poured it into the cup, using the cloth as a filter. The woman removed the cloth and placed it on the plate before picking up the cup. She turned back to the young man.

"Now boy be sure you want this because the effects cannot be reversed."

Looking up from the fire in the fireplace, the young man swallowed nervously and bit his lip. _**Was**__ he sure? Would he regret this? No!_ _came the swift reply_. His beloved deserved everything.

"I am certain."

"Good. Drink this and be on your way. It will take three days to become effective, the middle of the month."

The woman smirked again as the young man walked over and took the cup from her outstretched hand. The cup held a dark liquid that smelt like roses. Looking back up at the woman, he put the cup to his lips and drank the liquid in one go. The young man was surprised at the sweet honey-like taste but said nothing as he gave the woman back her cup.

"Now be gone with you and take this."

The woman reached into a pocket and took out a small box and gave it to the young man. Thanking the woman, the young man walked out of the cabin, untied his horse, mounted and rode swiftly away without a backward glance. The further away he got the less the mist became. It was late when the young man returned home and as he entered the house he was met by his sweetheart.

"My love, where have you been? I was sick with worry for you!"

"Calm down my darling. I am alright."

Before the young man could say anything else his vision became blurred and his stomach cramped painfully. The last words he heard before everything went black were his name being called franticly by his lover.


	2. A Baby Boy Is Born - New Chapter Begins

**Author's Note:- I will be trying to update this story every two/three days unless otherwise stated. Also pay attention to the names of the earlier characters and see if you spot anything familiar later on.**

**I own nothing  
**

* * *

In a time when the common people were beginning to learn the written word, Mr Robert Anderson (a private tutor) and his student and lover James Evanston (2nd son of Lord Michael Evanston - Duke of Sussex, England) secretly eloped to Minnesota in the north of America on the border of Canada. They had very little and had only taken what they could easily carry and were also accompanied by Robert's orphaned younger cousin, Charles.

After the events that took place later (the visit to the Woman of the Forest) the couple left Minnesota and travelled southeast, resettling in Westerville, Ohio. Charles was now grown and married and decided to stay in Minnesota but later moved to Evanston, Illinois. The name of the town reminded him of the man who had been a second older brother to him.

It was not too difficult for Robert and James to conceal their secret when James became pregnant as the town of Westerville was large and their 8 bedroom house sat on 5 acres of land and was backed onto a small lake near the woods. The only complication had been hiring servants who they could trust to keep their secret. They found a housekeeper who also doubled as a midwife, two live in maids and two stable boys. The baby, a girl, had to be born by caesarean(*) and James was ill for two months afterwards during which time Robert feared for James' life.

The servants whispered that evil spirits or demons were responsible for the pregnancy but kept their opinions to themselves for fear of what said spirits and/or demons would do to them.

James eventually regained his health and the couple were ecstatic about the miracle that was their daughter. A year later James wanted to give Robert another child but Robert refused. He never wanted to see James in so much pain again and worse he could die. No, he would not take that risk.

But James knew what Robert liked and how to get him to yield so it was not long before James was pregnant once more. After a particularly hard pregnancy, James gave birth to a boy and declared that he was now happy and wanted no more children to the relief of his lover.

* * *

**Centuries later….**

Burt and Elizabeth Hummel welcomed their first child, a baby boy christened Kurt Evan James, with much joy and celebration. The proud new parents however knew immediately that something was different bout their baby and Burt remembered the old book his father had given him years ago before his death along with the advice to read it should he ever have a son. Burt had put the book in a bottom drawer of his office desk and had forgotten about it until now.

After bringing home Elizabeth and Kurt from the hospital to their Westerville home, Burt had gone into his office and retrieved the old book. The book looked like any other old book. It was leather bound and the pages were yellowed with age. Feeling a little strange and with much trepidation, Burt opened the book to the first page and saw the words:

**The History and Events of the **

**Anderson – Evanston Family **

in big bold script. He was going to close the book again thinking it was just another history book on his family when he remembered his father's words and strange behaviour in the short conversation they had had regarding the book.

"_This is a very special book Burt. It has been in our family for generations and contains very unique information and secrets that you must __**NEVER**__ tell anyone about. If you should ever have a son Burt, a **blue-eyed** son, you must read it and read it carefully. It will explain certain things to you. Your son will also have to read it when he '__**comes of age'**__. Promise me; __**PROMISE**__ me that you will read it!"_

_Burt had scoffed at the old man's seemingly bizarre ranting and cryptic words but had reluctantly promised the his father to read the book, which he never intended to do. However he could not bring himself to throw the old book away and so had kept it._

Turning the page he found the page of what seemed to be a diary entry and began to read.

_**February 17**__**th**__**,**_

_**It has now been 2 days since James has collapsed and been bed bound. The fever that started yesterday has not gone down and I am at my wits' end as to know what to do. The doctor came but could do nothing but recommend we keep him cool.**_

_**What the hell was he doing in the forest and what is this white haired woman he keeps ranting about and male babies? Dear god is my James going mad? Will I lose the man I have loved since the day I met him so long ago? I do not think I would survive without my precious love by my side.**_

_**I pray to the Almighty that I do not lose him…. **_

* * *

**17 years later…..**

Kurt Hummel stood in his large walk-in closet in front of the full length mirror holding up a plum Alexander McQueen trompe l'oeil piqué cotton harness long sleeved shirt in his right hand and a Marc Jacobs bleached white chambray shirt in his left hand with a sigh. Both would look good with the Alexander McQueen grey wool mohair waistcoat and white skinny jeans laid out on his bed.

With a final look in the mirror he decided on the cotton harness shirt and thought he might as well go full on McQueen with the exception of his favourite messenger bag which happened to be Marc Jacobs. Twenty minutes later finally dressed, Kurt slipped into his black leather wraparound buckle strap boots, grabbed his studded aviators from their cubby, the messenger bag and headed out of his room.

Kurt paused long enough to say hello and goodbye to his older brother Finn before heading out the door and into his obsidian black Lexus IS C and pulling out of the drive way, took off down W Island Circle and then left onto W Island Drive.

"Call Mercedes." Kurt spoke into the mouth piece and waited for the phone to pick up.

"I'm outside Merce. You and Rachel have 2 minutes to get your behinds out here."

Kurt pulled up to the curb. While he waited he plugged in his iPod and chose a song. A minute later his best friends, Mercedes Jones and Rachel Berry, walked out the front door of Mercedes' house.

"Jeez Kurt you said 1 hour. We still had like 8 minutes left!" Rachel whined as she gets in the back of the car, dressed in one of her usual teenie bopper/preppie outfits. Mercedes rolled her eyes and get into front passenger seat in all her bright coloured splendour.

"Its 7:35 Rachel and it takes 20 minutes to nearly half an hour to get to school sometimes and I told you I needed to get to school earlier today to use the music room. Plus don't you have a first period English class today?"

"Yeah, yeah."

As soon as all parties were in the car, Kurt pulled out and turned onto the SE Jacaranda Parkway then onto S Sandpiper Drive and finally joined regular morning traffic on the S Alma School Road.

"Forget Rachel Kurt. Now what I really want to know about is your dinner with Adam and your family. You two have been dating for two months and you finally took him to meet your dad. So…? How did it go?"

Kurt chuckled at Mercedes' eagerness as he took the ramp onto the Santan Freeway.

"Merce slow down! The dinner was good and even Finn behaved himself. Plus my dad didn't threaten Adam or stare him down either which was a little strange but a relief at the same time. I have to say though that I don't think Carole liked him and she likes everyone."

"Well good to hear it went relatively well. It is strange Carole didn't like him. Did he do anything bad or rude in front of her? Maybe he said something inappropriate. You know how that boy can be sometimes."

"Yes I know but I didn't see him doing or saying anything wrong. Maybe it's a time thing, as in 'she will come to like him over time'."

"Mmmm…Ok, well it seems like the most important topic to be discussed will have to wait I guess when we get back to your house later."

"By the way, I will be bringing Tina and Santana over later to help with the planning. Cool?"

Kurt and Mercedes looked back at Rachel when she spoke up. She had been quiet the entire journey because she had been texting on her phone, a small miracle really.

"That's cool Rachel. You gonna catch a ride with Tina then?"

After confirmation of everyone's plans for later, they all said their goodbyes and Kurt pressed the roof button on the little button pad on his keychain and waited until his car roof was fully closed before pressing the security lock button on the pad.

The rest of the day was a blur for Kurt. He only had AP Calculus and AP Spanish on a Friday which left him a lot more free time than most of his friends at Brightmore. He had been blessed with a high IQ and a unique musical ability; he was the school's only countertenor and could play almost any instrument. He was also talented in art. Because of his talents he was graduating a year early from his prestigious private high school, Brightmore Academy. He still didn't know how he felt about that but one thing was for certain, he was going to enjoy his upcoming birthday weekend to the max.

Hours later Kurt, his best friend Mercedes, Rachel, Tina Cohen-Chang and Santana Lopez were spread around Kurt's bedroom doing last minute brainstorming.

"Ok so we have the party date and time confirmed and everyone agrees that it will be a pool party here. Finn will be chaperoning although I'm not sure how much good that will do but its Dad's rule so we can't change it. Santana how's the invite list going?"

"Well Porcelain, you just have to go over it and then its done."

"Thanks Tana. Finn says he's inviting a couple of extra people so I'll just add them to the list later. Now food. Merce?"

"Food is a go. Just confirmed with Bernard's."

"Ok. Finn will probably order in something as well for him and his friends so that's all good. Everything else is organised."

"Oh good. Can we watch the movie I brought over now?"

"Mmmm..." Kurt rolled his eyes behind Rachel. If he didn't love her so much he would probably have killed her a long time ago. Mercedes caught the gesture and leaned over and whispered.

"I know an excellent place to hide a body."

Kurt had to stop himself from laughing out loud and just shrugged when Tana, Rachel and Tina looked back at him.

"You're too bad Merce," he whispered back. The black girl just smirked back.

* * *

**So how was that?**

**Anyone know where they live yet?**

**Bernard's at Ocotillo does not deliver btw.**

**Research Info:-**

*Cesarean Section - A Brief History (google it)


	3. Dreams: Blaine's Arrival

**Author's Note:- This chapter focuses more on Blaine and a few not so major characters**

**I own nothing again**

* * *

Blaine Anderson awoke in a cold sweat, exhausted and with a boner. The dreams had gotten worse (or steamier if he was being honest) over the past week. He sat up with a sigh and looked out the window. The early mid-May morning sun shone brightly. Blaine rolled out of bed and dragged himself into the bathroom; he needed a good hot shower before his trip to Arizona to visit his brother and meet up with his parents.

As he stood under the hot spray, the warmth of the water relaxed his muscles and washing away the exhaustion. For as long as he could remember he had had dreams; dreams of a beautiful boy with pale skin and electric blue eyes. He had told his mother and she had thought he was talking about an imaginary friend but the dreams had continued into his teenage years and had become more like wet dreams. He had stopped telling his mom about the dreams when he turned 7 years old.

Blaine told no one of his dreams until he was 14 years old and only broke his silence because Cooper had been talking about some girl he was dating and was trying to describe her blue eyes and Blaine had compared them to his dream boy's eyes. Cooper had asked him about the dream boy and he had admitted to still having the dreams and they had begun to change. Cooper had been a little shocked by Blaine basically coming out to him but had then proceeded to tease him about having wet dreams when he had told Cooper of the sweet kisses they had exchanged during moonlit walks and lying in sun kissed meadows in each other's arms.

He had come out to his parents that same day and had expected a blowout from his father but that had not happened. His father had been a little surprised he had waited so long though and confirmed he had suspected Blaine's sexuality since he was twelve. His father had then given him a hug.

The dreams had steadily moved from sweet and innocent to heated caresses to now full on erotic. What did it all mean? Was he just frustrated because he had not had sex in a year? Or was he over thinking something that was totally normal? Maybe he would find a welcome diversion on his trip to the northwest. Or he could wait until he got back to New York; either way he had to find some relief soon because his left hand was getting too much of a workout.

* * *

Finn was excited about this upcoming party in just three more days. Kurt threw the best parties. His younger step-brother was a planning genius among other things and there was always good food. Finn was also psyched that his friends Puck, Mike, Copper and Shane were going to come stay with him for four days the day after tomorrow. Puck never missed a chance to party or have fun and Cooper was always entertaining to be around. He was bummed he wasn't going to see much of Cooper this summer though, something about having to visit relatives in Canada, but at least they'd have some fun before he left and Finn would get to meet Cooper's little brother, Blaine. The more the merrier, Finn always thought.

The only real downer to this party was that Burt and his mom had asked him to be a chaperone and that meant being responsible for about 15 to 18 teenagers. He just hoped he could still enjoy himself on the day.

Thursday afternoons always seemed to go slower to Finn and he had classes all day. Mondays and Fridays were his favourite as they only had one lecture each right after lunch. He loved that he could sleep in and enjoy a long weekends when he didn't have football training or practice. The Wildcats had a 2 week break before they started their summer training to get ready for the upcoming season and that was one of the reasons he was heading home.

Finn checked the time as he munched on the bag of chips. The time was now 4:30 and he had to pick up Cooper from class at 5 before taking him to the airport to pick up his brother. Finn tossed the empty packet into the trash before grabbing his keys and left the apartment he shared with Puck, Cooper and Debbie, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine looked around the airport at the people waiting at the arrival gate before spotting Cooper, a big grin on his face, standing next to a taller well built guy. Returning the wave, he made his way over to the pair.

"Blainey! How goes it little brother?"

"Hey Coop. I'm good, you?"

"Never been better. By the way this is my friend and one of my flatmates, Finn Hudson. Finn this is my brother Blaine."

Blaine exchanged pleasantries with Finn and turned back to Cooper as they made their way to the car park.

"Did mom and dad say how long they were staying in Arizona or are we meeting them in Toronto?"

"You know our father. He'll probably come to make sure I'm on the 'straight and narrow' with school, which could take a couple days, before we head up to Great Aunt Hope's. Plus Finn's invited us to stay with him for a few days. That includes the weekend and a party."

"My little brother Kurt is having a birthday pool party and he said it was ok if I brought a few friends since I have to chaperone anyway. There's always the games room or the theatre room to escape to if it gets too much for you."

"Thanks for the invite Finn. Is that where we're going now?"

"Nope. You get to meet the rest of my lovely flatmates before we head over to Chandler tomorrow Blainey."

All conversation stopped as Finn unlocked the doors and trunk to his silver Chevrolet Malibu LS and loaded Blaine's small suitcase inside and resumed when the boys were all in the car.

"So Blaine are you hungry? We could get some take out before going back to the apartment."

Cooper burst out laughing as Finn looked hopefully at the younger man. Before Blaine could answer, Cooper did.

"Yes we can go get take out Finn. Sheesh you never stop eating!"

Finn blushed and whined;

"But I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything proper since lunch and its 7 o'clock now."

Blaine smiled at the interaction between Finn and his brother.

"As a matter of fact Finn, I'm hungry as well and won't mind some takeout."

"Yay! See he was hungry. So how does pizza sound?"

"Sound's good."

Cooper just shook his head at the two younger men and pulled out his phone to place the order for collection.

* * *

Blaine had never laughed so much in his life. Puck, a 2nd year Business major like Finn, was currently entertaining them with his day and the incident that had happened at the end of his last lecture. The 6ft, dark haired boy looked a little affronted by the laughter.

"Hey! How was I to know it was a wig? It had looked perfectly natural and plus I didn't know he was beside me when I almost tripped. I just tried to grab onto the nearest thing to steady myself, which happened to be the wig. Anyway he seemed ok afterwards."

"Wow Puck you really know how to end a class with style. "

Debbie Gilford shook her head as she placed her class of Sprite back on the coffee table. Debbie was a 3rd year BS/MS Biochemistry major and the only girl living in the 4 bedroom apartment but that didn't stop her from being very open with her opinions and kept the boys from getting too wild.

"Compared to you and Finn, I have the most boring college life unless I accidently blow up the lab during class one day."

The boys grinned at her as Debbie ran her hands through her short curly red hair and stood up.

"Well boys as much fun as this is I have a 9 o'clock Physics lecture and I need my beauty sleep. Blaine it was nice to meet you and I hope y'all enjoy your weekend. See you on Monday. I shall enjoy having the flat all to myself for the weekend."

With that the petite redhead took her empty plate and glass to the kitchen before going to her room. Cooper stood up too and stretched his tired muscles. Stifling a yawn he turned to Finn and Puck.

"Sorry guys we will have to suspend our Call of Duty showdown until Sunday because I am bushed. What time are we leaving tomorrow Finn?"

"After my Urban Policies lecture I have a meeting with my guidance counsellor to help me choose and elective for next year. So we will most likely leave around 4:00."

"Ok cool. Blaine, if you still want to take a tour around Tucson tomorrow we gotta go sleep now."

"Yeah ok. Goodnight Finn, Puck. See you tomorrow."

The boys all said their goodnights before going to their respective rooms. Cooper went into the bathroom and Blaine changed into the sweats he had brought with him to sleep in and lay down on the airbed he and Cooper had made up earlier. He looked around his brother's room which was surprisingly clean while he waited for Cooper to finish. It looked like a typical college student's room of light blue walls and a few exceptions. The double bed was against the left wall opposite the door that led to a small bathroom equipped with a shower, toilet and a sink. The bedside mahogany table held a small yellow lamp, a square white alarm clock and a textbook. There was a built in mahogany wardrobe and chest of drawers against the far right wall next to the door that led into the room. Blaine's airbed was to the right of the bedside table with enough space between it and the wardrobe. There was also a desk that held a laptop and an 18 inch flat screen TV.

Blaine leaned over and grabbed his phone off the floor when it buzzed and read the text that was just sent.

_**So how is it? Anything interesting happened yet? - S**_

_**What could happen in the 3 hrs since I got here Sam? However I did meet Cooper's flatmates though. Interesting bunch - B**_

_**Crazies? - S**_

_**LOL no. Just interesting. 2 guys and a girl. All 2nd and 3rd years - B**_

_**Kool. Seen any cute boys yet? - S**_

_**Its only been 3 hrs! Jeez! - B**_

_**Well you know you; you seem to attract guys like bees to honey - S**_

_**I do not! Need I remind you of the past year? - B**_

Cooper exited the bathroom dressed in red and gray stripped pyjama bottoms and climbed into his bed before checking the time on the alarm clock. Blaine went into the bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth before coming out again.

"It's 10 o'clock now so I will see you at around the same time tomorrow morning."

Blaine smirked. Cooper loved to sleep.

"'K. G'night Coop."

Cooper made a non committal sound before rolling on his side and two minutes later was fast asleep. Blaine switched off the light and got into bed. He checked his phone for Sam's reply.

_**Only because you weren't looking. Me and Wes saw loads of guys checking you out when we all went out together - S**_

_**Yeah well I wasn't interested. I needed a break after Eli. Anyhow I gotta get some sleep. Talk to you tomorrow - B**_

_**K bro. Night - S**_

Blaine placed his phone back down on the floor beside his airbed. Would he have another dream tonight or would he get some much needed sleep? He looked over to the bed and wondered if he should tell Cooper about the dreams. With a sigh he snuggled under the blanket and went to sleep he would decide what to do tomorrow.

* * *

**Well Blaine has arrived. What will happen next?**


	4. Blaine This Is Kurt

**Author's note:- I just couldn't seem to stop writing so I finished the next chapter early and decided not to wait to upload it plus its a wee bit longer than the previous chapters. Enjoy.**

**Also want to send much love to my followers.**

**I continue to own nothing**

* * *

Blaine stared out the window tuning out the conversation going on in the car. Finn had just announced that they were 20 minutes away from his house. The drive from Tucson to Chandler had not taken long but Blaine couldn't wait to get out and stretch his legs.

They turned onto a road that was lined with huge houses and all conversation stopped. Shane, one of Finn's teammates on the football team, looked out the car window.

"Damn Hudson. I knew you weren't poor but you didn't tell me you lived somewhere like this. This is a seriously nice neighbourhood!"

Of the five passengers (they were lucky they hadn't been pulled over), Mike Chang and Puck was the only one who had been to Finn's house numerous times.

"Wait til you see the games room man. It is easily the best room in the house."

Puck faced forward again as Finn pulled into the driveway of a sandstone ranch-style house.

"Ok people, bienvenidos a mi casa. Please feel at home."

Blaine smiled and turned to Finn and exited the car. He wondered if the older boy was fluent in Spanish as well.

"Gracias. Lo haré por cierto. ¿Habla usted español?"

After a pause, Finn answered Blaine.

"Sí, lo creo. Mi hermano pequeño lo habla. Él es mejor y habla francés también."

Shane, Mike and Puck looked between the two boys then at each other.

"Dude what are you two talking about?"

Finn shrugged as he gave Puck his duffle from the trunk.

"Its nothing weird. Blaine asked me if I spoke Spanish and I told him I did and so does Kurt who also speaks French. Don't you remember any of Mr Shue's classes Puck, Mike? Anyway let's get into the house, I'm hungry."

* * *

Burt sat in his office. Tomorrow was the big day and Kurt didn't even know exactly how big a day it was going to be. Burt had put off telling his son about his true heritage but he knew he couldn't wait any longer. He fingered the leather on the old book and looked at the framed picture of Kurt that sat on his desk with four others of his family. Burt opened the book to a well marked page and reread the passage he had read so many times over the past seventeen years.

_**February 20**_

_**It has been three days since James' fever broke and he began to get better. Thank heavens he was not taken from me. I could not have borne such heartbreak.**_

_**James is now well enough to leave the bed and has finished telling me the entire tale of his trek into the forest. It was a story so unbelievable that I could not speak for fully five minutes. **_

_**Could this be real? Did I want it to be real? If this story was true then James would be able to give me children that would carry on our legacy. But what if it is a lie or whatever potion he drank does not work? I fear to get my hopes up.**_

_**But if it is true then I have some comfort that the child who becomes the **__**Blessed One**__** in the generations to follow will never be alone. James said the woman promised there will always be a **__**Chosen One**__**; someone with the same family name as the first **__**Chosen One**__**. **_

Burt carefully closed the book. He had read that passage a lot this month and now he had just met _**TWO **_Anderson males and they were going to be staying in his house for the next few days. He had accepted that Kurt would meet his _**Chosen One**_ someday but had not thought it would be this soon. _**Maybe**_ they weren't the right Andersons. _**Maybe**_ he still had time to get Kurt ready. But however much he wished this was true, Burt knew the time had come. He just hoped nothing would happen with Kurt tomorrow while he and Carole weren't there to help him in any way possible.

* * *

Kurt was very happy at this very moment. Adam had taken him out to dinner at C-Fu Gourmet and given him a pre-birthday present, a platinum square pendant with a diamond studded K on the front.

They now stood outside his house sharing a sweet goodnight kiss. Kurt pulled away slowly.

"I had a great time Adam and thank you for the gift."

"You are worth it Kurt and I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted some time with you before your party as I know you will be in full host mode tomorrow. Ah well sweet dreams."

With one last kiss Adam turned and walked back to his car waving to Kurt before driving off. Kurt turned around and headed into the house. It was now 9 o'clock and he needed a goodnight's sleep to be ready for tomorrow. There was going to be a lot of preparation to do before the party started at 1 o'clock. He could hear voices coming from the game room and remembered that Finn was home. He had missed Finn but had left with Adam before he and his friends had arrived. Right now Kurt was tired and needed sleep, he would catch up with Finn in the morning or during the day.

After finishing up in his bathroom and completing his evening skincare regime Kurt fell into bed with a smile; tomorrow was his birthday.

* * *

Down the hall in the only other bedroom on the second floor, unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine lay on one of the two double beds awake. He had not had a dream last night which was both a relief and troubling. A relief because he had slept like a baby and troubling because he didn't know if it was a temporary thing, like what had happened in the past, or if his dreams were now going away for good.

Blaine had left the older boys down in the games room engaged in a tag team game of Foosball to relax in the bedroom he would be sharing with Cooper. He hadn't yet told his older brother about the dreams and now he was wondering if he should even bother. His phone buzzed as either Sam or Wes finally replied to his text.

**So you are at some guy's house for the weekend to attend some party? – W**

**You make it sound like I met the guy randomly in a bar and went home with him Wes. He's my brother flatmate and I'm not alone with him. Besides I don't think he swings that way – B**

**Mmmm….how do you know? – W**

**Well Wes for one thing he hasn't made any kind of advance and two of his friends were teasing him about this girl he used to crush on being at the party tomorrow – B**

**Ok you have a point. Well maybe you will meet someone there who will make you forget Eli even existed –W **

**I live in hope. How come you aren't out tonight being 'charming'? – B**

**Who says I'm not doing that right now ;-P – W**

**Maybe because you are talking to me? – B**

**Well for your information I have a date tomorrow and decided to stay in. Met anyone else besides the parents? – W**

**I will be pumping you for information when I get back and no. Finn has a little brother, its his party tomorrow, but I haven't met him yet. He sounds interesting though, he can speak French and Spanish – B**

**Potential match made in heaven then. B I gotta go. I think Sam just got home and from the racquet he's making he's drunk – W**

**LOL well good luck with that and see ya tomorrow – B**

Blaine smiled as he placed his phone on the bedside table the two double beds shared. Sam was a happy drunk and he knew from experience that it would be another hour before Wes could get him to go to sleep.

* * *

Kurt reached over and silenced the annoying beeping noise that came from his alarm clock before opening his eyes. The house was silent and he just took a minute to bask in it. He sat up and looked around his room then back at the alarm clock: 7:30 A.M. was displayed in red. Kurt tossed aside the blanket mentally making a list of what was to get down in the next 3 to 4 hours as he headed towards his en-suite bathroom. After showering he sat at the marbled counter and commenced his morning skincare regiment.

An hour later he finished blow drying his light brown hair went into his closet selecting a blue Polo by Ralph Lauren polo shirt and his khaki RUDE shinny jeans. He got dressed and slipped on his Alexander McQueen tri-colour white, black and blue low sneakers (his only pair) and checked himself out in the mirror. Satisfied that he was looking very good he checked the silver watch he had slipped on his left wrist; 8:50, he was making good time. He headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Carole would most likely have finished making breakfast.

Kurt walked into the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Kurt and happy birthday!"

Carole enveloped him in a warm hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday kiddo. You ready for the chaos of later?"

"Thank you Carole. Thank you dad and I hope there is no such thing happening later."

Just as Burt opened his mouth to speak the doorbell rang amd Kurt got up to answer the door.

"Hold that thought dad, I'll be right back."

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT!**"

Rachel and Mercedes chorused as he opened the door. Kurt laughed and accepted hugs and gift bags.

"Thank you girls."

Kurt went to the lounge and put the gift bags next to the white baby grand piano and re-entered the kitchen only to see that Finn had made his way down with one of his friends, a man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Finn! You're here!"

"Hey Kurt. Of course and Happy birthday little brother."

"Thank you Finn."

"Happy birthday Kurt. My name is Cooper, nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you Cooper, nice to meet you too."

Kurt shook the outstretched hand and wondered at the man's intense stare.

"Puck and Mike are here too and I also brought Shane, a teammate, Cooper who you've met and Cooper's younger brother Blaine."

Finn continue to stuff his mouth full food as he talked.

"Slow down boy, the food ain't going anywhere." Burt chuckled as he watched Finn eat.

Finn tinged pink as he looked around the table at the knowing grins directed at him.

"Good morning all. I am starving."

Puck entered the kitchen followed by Mike and a huge line backer dude who Kurt guessed had to be Shane.

Good mornings and introductions were exchanged and everyone took their seats at the large dining room table and dug into their food. Kurt did not miss the looks that were being exchanged between Mercedes and Shane and Rachel and Finn from across the table.

"Yo Cooper where's Blaine?"

"He should be up by now Puck. He was kinda tired I guess. We walked around for ages yesterday."

"Cool, ok."

"Well boys and girls I hope you behave yourselves and don't get too wild. Carole and I are going to leave you in the capable hands of Finn and head off for some fun and relaxation of our own at the country club. See you kids later."

"Bye kids."

"Bye Burt, bye Carole."

"Oh and Kurt our gifts are in the lounge by the bookcase. Have fun kiddo."

"Thanks dad see you later."

With a wave and a last goodbye his parents went out the door.

"Right Kurt we are going to put our after-pool outfits in your room and be back to help set up."

Rachel and Mercedes left the kitchen and made their way upstairs an into Kurt's bedroom just missing Blaine's entry into the hallway from the next room.

* * *

Blaine awoke late and tangled up in his sheets. After a dreamless sleep the night before he was hit with the double force of last night's dream. It had been like some XXX Rated movie and so vivid he swore he could still feel the smooth warm skin of his dream boy on his fingers and taste a faint trace of honey on his tongue, his dream boy's flavour, from the passionate breath stealing kisses they had shared. The boy's moans and screams as he had climaxed still rang in his ears and his cock was tight and hard and he knew he would come at the slightest touch. Blaine groaned and looked over at the next bed finding it empty he slipped his hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his engorged penis. He stroked himself to a quick orgasm, stifling his moans in his pillow.

Blaine tried to calm his breathing. If this dream was the foretelling of what his future dreams were going to be like he was seriously screwed. He got up and stated to get ready to go down to breakfast; he needed to get laid soon.

* * *

"So Kurt what's happening now?"

"Well Finn decorations need to be put up and I wouldn't mind your help with that."

Kurt batted his lashes comically at he big brother and smiled. Finn smirked at the childish gesture, which Kurt used to use when he was younger to get Finn do do what he wanted.

"K no probs. I got a lot of help here. Right guys?"

There were a series of grunts and sures and Kurt laughed at the responses. He opened his mouth to continue but shaped it shut when he heard a voice that sent shivers up and down his spine.

* * *

Blaine had followed the sound of voices and had paused when a sweet melodic laugh filtered through the archway that led from the entry way into the kitchen that led to the dining room. Cooper spotted him first and gave him a weird look before turning back to the person who had his back to him.

"Good morning gentlemen."

Everyone but Finn, who was still eating, noticed Kurt's strange reaction to Blaine and all but Cooper wondered what it meant. Cooper looked back at Blaine as Kurt slowly turned around and let out a barely audible gasp.

Blaine on the other hand was silent and just stood staring at the boy who had haunted his dreams for years. He took a deep breath as his hazel eyes met electric blue and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Mon Dieu que vous êtes magnifique!"

Blaine clenched his fists to stop himself from reaching out and touching the pale skin of the boy's arm to see if it was as smooth as it looked. Kurt blushed as his brain finally processed what the gorgeous older boy with mesmerizing hazel eyes had just said; _My God you're beautiful!_

He had been called beautiful before but never with that much feeling. The other people in the room watched the exchange with open curiosity and Finn now having realised that all conversation had stopped looked up from his plate.

"What's going on guys?"

And just like that the spell was broken. All eyes turned towards him and he looked back at them in confusion.

"What? Guys?"

Cooper sighed and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at Finn with an indulgent smile.

"It all good bro. My little brother and your little brother just met. Blaine this is Kurt, Kurt this is Blaine."

The two younger boys looked back at each other and were once again lost in each other's eyes. Rachel and Mercedes entered the dining room through the lounge and once again broke the spell between the two boys.

"Oh Cooper is this your little brother? He is gorgeous!"

"And gay. Blaine this is Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones."

The two girls giggled. And looked back at Blaine. They walked over to the older boy and linked arms with him leading him to the dining table.

"So Blaine tell us about yourself." Thus commenced the interrogation.

After the dishes had been cleared from the table and stacked in the dishwasher, Kurt organised the boys into two teams to start the decorating and to rearrange the furniture in the lounge and put Mercedes and Rachel in charge of music selection. Kurt checked the downstairs bathroom to make sure it was fully stocked and went back into the lounge and opened to sliding French doors that led out onto the patio and down to the pool.

Puck prepared the grill at Kurt's request and Mike took the burgers, hotdogs and pre-pared chicken out to the grilling area and put them all in the mini fridge next to Puck. Finn answered the door when the food from Bernard's arrived and guided the deliveryman into the kitchen. By the time everything was finished it was 12:15 and nice and sunny outside. With Journey playing on the stereo everyone trooped upstairs to change for the party before the first guests arrived.

* * *

Half an hour later Kurt emerged from his room dressed in a three shades of blue stripped tie-top Polo Ralph Lauren swim trunk and an opened simple dark blue Polo Ralph Lauren cotton shirt that showed off his lean and toned body and blue Ralph Lauren Casual Aaric Slip-ons on his feet. The small camera bag held his phone and digital camera. He could hear the voices of some of his friends downstairs and smiled. He needed to enjoy this party and not dwell on what had occurred earlier today.

"The birthday boy has arrived and is looking hot! Welcome your Ladyship."

"Thank you Tana. You're looking hot yourself. Where are the others?"

"Some are dancing out on the patio and a couple are in the kitchen getting food."

"I think I'll check out the patio."

Santana gave a Kurt a salute and headed into the kitchen as Kurt headed out to the patio. The side gate that was part of the fencing had been opened to allow easier access from the front yard to the back yard for incoming party guests. Kurt looked around and spotted Blaine instantly on the far left of the pool sitting on a lounger under some umbrellas and talking to Mike and Tina.

As if knowing he was being watched, Blaine looked up and locked eyes with Kurt before breaking eye contact to run his eyes up and down Kurt's body and his cock twitched in his black swim trunks. Blaine licked his lips and met Kurt's eyes again. Kurt was one very hot and delectable boy. He got up to go to Kurt but stopped and felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach when a tall blonde boy wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. Blaine looked on as Kurt squealed and spun around in the stranger's arms before changing direction and walking away to where Cooper was standing with Puck at the grill.

"Sup Blainey? You want a burger?"

Blaine blew a raspberry as he nodded his head to Cooper and looked over at Kurt and Blondie again. Cooper followed Blaine's gaze as he handed over the burger and pulled him over to a more secluded spot on the grill deck.

"I meant to ask you earlier because it seemed kind of obvious to me but Blaine is Kurt the boy from your dreams?"

"Yeah. I thought they were just _**dreams**_ Coop I never expected to actually _**meet**_ him. He is even more beautiful than in my dreams and I keep wanting to _**touch**_ him but it seems he is taken already and I _**don't**_ poach."

"So what are you gonna do now? Are you just going to _**forget**_ about him and carry on with your life?"

"I don't _**know**_ Coop...I just….I can't….Oh God what am I gonna _**do**_ Cooper? I could never _**just**_ forget about him, not now that I've met him."

Blaine dropped his head into his open hands and groaned.

* * *

**What does Blaine do now? Should he throw away his rule to never poach? Or can he find another way to make Kurt his?**

**Will they be able to keep their emotions in check?**

***_Emotions Running Wild_* next.**


	5. Jealousies & Secret Glances

**Author's Note:- Sorry for the delay with updating. I was not well. Back on track now.**

**I know I gave the name fore this chapter previously but I had to change the title somewhat.**

**I don't own Glee**

* * *

Kurt squealed as Adam unexpectedly hugged him from behind. He spun around in the blonde boy's arms and accepted his kiss. Kurt broke the kiss and looked up at his boyfriend. A disturbing thought made him frown slightly before he pushed it away quickly and smiled.

"Adam! You startled me! When did you arrive?"

"I got here ten minutes ago but you were still getting ready."

"Mmmm….did you meet Finn's friends? They all go to the same university."

"Nope. I was waiting for you to appear so I can stare at you in your swimsuit."

Kurt snorted a laugh. He turned and looked out over the backyard. People seemed to be having fun. Mike and Tina were now walking towards him but Blaine wasn't with them. Kurt looked around for the hazel eyed boy and finally spotted him near the grill with his brother Cooper and Puck.

Adam turned to the trio of girls and Mike that were now standing next to them and smiled at something Tina said. He turned his head to look at Kurt and caught him looking over by the grilling area and turned his head to see what Kurt was looking at.

"You want something to eat babe?" Adam misinterpreting Kurt's intent stare, asked.

Kurt flinched at Adam's words and looked back at the group. He had not realised he had been staring at Blaine and was relieved that no of his friends noticed exactly what he had been looking at.

"Ah no, not yet. I think I'll mingle a little first."

Kurt smiled at Adam, linked arms with Rachel and Mercedes and walked over to the rock pool next to the cabana that was in the opposite direction to the grilling deck where Santana was now holding court with a couple of boys all ogling the curvy Latina in her red and blue bikini with a matching flowing sarong tied around her hips and exposing one long leg..

"Hey Thomas, Reese, Craig. Having fun?"

They spent the next twenty or so minutes talking about nothing in particular and taking lots of pictures. Kurt's eyes kept searching out Blaine's tall figure. He couldn't stop staring and every time their eyes connected or he caught a glimpse of the older boy's toned and muscled body his own body flushed hot and he would shift his legs uncomfortably. He made an effort to join in the conversation going on around him and turned to look at whoever was currently talking only to lock eyes with Santana.

Santana smirked at the slight panic in Kurt's eyes and flipped her long jet black hair over her shoulder. She looked at the grilling deck then back at Kurt and smirked again. She interrupted Rachel's and Adam's rant about some singing competition their school (she attended Hamilton High) was entering in September.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry. Kurt come with me?"

Although voiced as a question Kurt knew it was more of an order than a request. With a sigh and a glare, Kurt got to his feet and followed the girl to where the food was.

* * *

Blaine had been walking around the party and had even been inside to the games room where Shane and Finn had escaped to and were playing GTA but nothing was helping to keep his mind off of a particular creamy skinned, blue eyed boy whose body he wanted to touch and lips he wanted to taste. He was now back outside by the grill his brother had taken over and was eating another burger, when Cooper gave a little cough and he looked up from his food.

There with a slight blush on his face and a plate of food in his hands stood the person responsible for his sexual torment.

"Ah…um…can I…is that seat free?"

Kurt _never_ fumbled his words but for some reason as soon as those hazel eyes fastened on him his mind went blank. When he saw Blaine nod to the seat he let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, mumbled a 'thanks' and sat down next to him. The picnic table was right next to the grill and shaded by a large sunshade and the awning over the patio. Kurt busied himself with eating the grilled chicken and green salad that was on his plate.

Santana, who had sat opposite the two boys next to Cooper with her own plate of food, rolled her eyes at the pair. This was so _not_ going to be as easy as it should.

"So Blaine is it? You go to AU as well?"

Blaine looked across at the girl who had come over with Kurt. She was beautiful and was staring at him expectantly.

"Ah no. I attend NYU, pre law."

Santana looked over at Kurt and grinned. The boy eyes had widened although he was pretending not to listen to the conversation.

"A future lawyer **_and_ **you're studying in New York. How is it living there?"

"Its great. I share an apartment with two of my best friends, Wes and Sam, in Greenwich Village."

"Greenwich Village? Really? What a coincidence! Kurt isn't that where you were looking for apartments?"

Santana widened her eyes innocently. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her for two different reasons. Both Cooper and Blaine were wondering why Kurt would be looking for apartments and Kurt was wondering what Santana was up to.

"Yes Tana I was because as you well know Parsons is just a few blocks away."

Cooper looked between the three young teens. Parsons? As in the fashion school? Wait was Kurt going to study in New York next year?

"Wow Kurt are you applying to that college for next year? It's an elite school right?"

All eyes were now on Kurt. He couldn't pretend to be eating any longer. He looked from Cooper to Santana, who was smirking, to Blaine.

"Parsons _**is**_ a top design school. I want to pursue my dream to be a top fashion designer but I will be starting at Parsons this year. I um…I'm graduating a year early from Brightmore and so I will be doing their summer program again but in New York this time before attending in September."

"You're graduating early? Wow! Are you like super smart Kurt?"

Kurt blushed. Even though his intelligence was something he was proud of he didn't brag about it or was ever the first to comment on it.

"I have a high IQ yes. It is one of the reasons I am finishing high school so early. I was also bored last summer so I convinced my dad and stepmom to let me apply to Parsons and attend their summer program in Paris for potential college entrants."

"Cool. Bet it was loads of fun. Blaine's lived in New York for a year now and could probably show you around a little bit, right Blaine?"

Blaine had been watching Kurt with fascination and complete adoration and missed Cooper's question to him. He was jerked out of his reverie by Cooper clearing his throat loudly and Santana smothering a laugh as a cough.

"I'm sorry, did someone say something?"

Blaine's face was flushed red and he inwardly groaned. He must look like a complete idiot right at that moment. Cooper grinned widely at his little brother.

"I was just saying that you could show Kurt around when he gets to New York as he won't know anyone there yet."

"Ah yes of course!"

"That's all good to know but what I want to know sweet cheeks is if you have a significant other?"

Blaine looked back at the Latina. Was she hitting on him? He hoped not.

"No, no I don't have a boyfriend. I have been a little busy with starting college and all. My friends keep asking if I've met anyone since I've been here though. What about you Kurt?"

Blaine turned back to look at the gorgeous boy next to him as he spoke. He may or may not be blatantly flirting with Kurt right now and skating close to a line that shouldn't be crossed but he wanted to make sure of what he had witnessed earlier. His eyes dropped from Kurt's to roam over the chest and torso that were visible through the open shirt Kurt was wearing before going back up to meet his eyes again.

Kurt flushed as his body grew hot and goose bumps skitter across his skin from Blaine's heated gaze. _Oh God_! What was _wrong_ with him? He had a boyfriend right? _Yes!_ His brain tried to tell him. He had a boyfriend whose name was….

Kurt's eyes widened as his mind went blank. He dropped his eyes but _that_ was a mistake. Blaine's bare chest and well defined abs now held his attention. _Damn_! this boy was sexy and _FINE!_ He looked up through his lashes at Blaine and found him looking back.

"Hey babe. You finished eating?"

The sound of Adam's voice was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over his head. He spun around guiltily to face his boyfriend, now remembering his name.

Santana sighed. _**Damn! **_Adam had spoiled the moment. She had never liked the blonde boy who had practically stalked Kurt into going out with him. Kurt could do so much better. Adam had always seemed superficial to her but she had always kept that to herself. He treated Kurt like a possession and seemed to think he had to buy Kurt's affections. Ever since she had met Kurt when they were 12 years old she had felt protective of him. She didn't show it in the obvious way but she always looked out for him even though they didn't attend the same school.

However Kurt had seemed happy but today she had noticed how his eyes kept straying to the attractive taller dark haired older boy. She suspected Mercedes had noticed his behaviour as well and would most likely bring it up later.

"Hello. You must be Finn's university friends. I'm Adam. Adam Everett Crawford."

Blaine and Cooper looked at each other. Were they supposed to know this person? Santana rolled her eyes and shook her head while Kurt cringed. Adam was doing his _I'm important _thing again. The Anderson men decided to remain polite.

"Pleasure to meet you Adam. I'm Cooper Anderson and this is my brother Blaine. I am the one who attends the same college as Finn, I'm in my final year. Blaine goes to NYU. What about you? Are you a junior or senior?"

"I am a senior and Kurt and I will be graduating at the same time. I will be attending Yale, pre – med, in September. I aim to be _the_ top cardiologist in a few years. "

"Oh how nice. Your parents must be very proud of you."

Cooper gave Adam his best senator's son's _I'm – sincere – about – what –I'm – saying_ smile which made Blaine stifle the laugh that threatened to come out. He looked back over at Kurt and noticed he was now picking at the remains of the food on his plate and looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?"

Blaine focused on the younger teen as the conversation between his brother and Blondie continued. Santana smirked in satisfaction. Maybe this would work inspite of the interruption.

"Oh yes. They are very proud. My father is the congressman for Arizona and my mother is a top surgeon. The only downer is that my gorgeous boyfriend Kurt will be all the way in New York."

Cooper arched his eyebrows. Connecticut was not far from New York. He wondered if the boy was planning to end his and Kurt's relationship because of distance. If that was the case Blaine would have a chance. He looked at his brother who was watching Kurt and seemed to be having a separate conversation of their own; Blaine's hand on Kurt's arm.

Adam seemed to realise that all attention was no longer on him and followed Cooper's gaze. His eyes hardened when he saw Blaine and Kurt, heads bowed, eyes on each other. He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"So Blake. What are you studying at NYU?"

Kurt sighed. They had been having a pleasant conversation and now Adam was being unbelievably rude. He hoped Blaine and Cooper weren't offended.

"Its Blaine and I'm a second year English & American Literature major with a minor in Music. I – "

"I see. So what do you _aspire_ to be?"

Blaine was very quickly losing his patience with this pompous jerk. He couldn't believe Kurt was dating someone like that.

Sensing that Blaine was annoyed Kurt jumped in before the situation got any worse.

"_**Blaine**_ is actually pre – law Adam and I'm finished eating plus I need to find Finn and Mercedes. Excuse us."

Kurt grabbed Adam's hand and practically dragged the boy away. He was _**not**_ having fights erupt at _**his**_ birthday party.

* * *

**GTA - Grand Theft Auto**

**So what do you think? Does anyone seem familiar to you?**


	6. No Control

**A/N: Sorry for the wait there was a little snag. Anyway thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

The party was now over and people were leaving. Kurt looked around the lounge at the wrapping paper that was strewn on the beige and red carpet and sighed. Adam had left in a bit of a huff earlier after he had opened Blaine's present, a pair of Onyx & Mother of Pearl cuff links engraved with the Chinese word for 'longevity'. He had been both surprised and charmed especially when Blaine had explained in French what the symbol meant.

Adam had cornered Kurt in the kitchen after all the presents had been opened and accused him of openly flirting with and being naively taken in by the older hazel eyed teen. Kurt had defended his behaviour and that's when Adam had left. Maybe he was a little guilty, although he was openly gay, he had never really shown any real interest in other guys while he was with or before Adam but then again other guys had not looked like Blaine. With a sigh he decided he would call Adam in the morning and headed into the kitchen to find some trash bags.

Outside Blaine looked over the back yard he was helping to clear up with Mike, Rachel and Tina. It had been a great party and he had met some nice people. Adam had been a sour moment but he had enjoyed himself. He had kept his hands to himself for the most part and had not let his libido overtake his brain, though it had been hard being so close to Kurt.

Looking up from clearing away the picnic table, Blaine noticed Finn approaching, having just locked the side gate.

"You ok dude? Need some help?"

"I'm good. All finished in the kitchen?"

"Yep. Got enough leftovers to last a week. Think I'll take some back with me."

Blaine smiled. He wasn't sure if the food would last the night. Between Puck, Shane and Finn he was positive it would be all gone by noon tomorrow if not earlier. Arms full of condiments and an empty salad bowl, Blaine followed Finn inside.

Finn was supremely proud of himself. He had chaperoned a great party with no drama and now everything was cleared away. He checked the time; 6:30 exactly. Burt and his mom would be getting in around 8 so he and the guys could start their COD Showdown soon.

* * *

Mercedes sat in one of the two white leather armchairs in Kurt's room waiting for the boy in the other armchair to answer her question. Rachel, Tina and Santana had left the Hudmel residence half an hour ago. Rachel and Tina had voice and dance lessons in the morning and Santana was sleeping over at her friend Quinn's house because they had cheerleading practice early in the morning and according to the Latina, their coach was a slave driver who didn't tolerate tardiness or excuses.

"I don't know Merce. He's gorgeous and all but I'm with Adam. We _already_ had a disagreement about Blaine."

"So Adam noticed it as well huh? C'mon Kurt you could barely keep your eyes off the guy, he is _ripped_, and the two of you chatting in French was hot. Adam knows he has competition."

Mercedes smirked when Kurt blushed. Kurt had definitely noticed Blaine…._physically_.

"What _**IT**_? There was – _is_ no _**IT**_ and I was keeping my eyes to _myself_ thank you very much." Kurt lied. He was not getting into this with his best friend. Time to change the subject.

"Mercedes you're seeing something that isn't there and what about you and Shane? You two were huddled in a corner for most of the party."

"Oh no you don't babe. We are gonna talk about this now. Or we could wait for when Rachel comes over on Tuesday?"

Mercedes replied slyly knowing Kurt would not want that scenario to happen.

"_Fine!_ I'll admit that I was attracted to Blaine momentarily but now I only see him as an acquaintance as I will not likely see him again. Happy?"

"Hardly and Santana said he might be your neighbour and tour guide come August."

Kurt groaned inwardly. Damn Santana and her big mouth. He was trying to keep his mind off Blaine Anderson and his friends weren't helping at all. His mind flashed back to the party and how he had almost swallowed his tongue when Blaine had emerged from the pool, water trailing down a well defined chest and abs and muscular legs. He had wanted to take the towel Blaine had picked up from a lounger and be the one running it across that chest and what was definitely a six-pack. He had been brought back to reality by Santana waving a paper napkin in front of his face.

"For the drool," she had said with a wide grin. He had flushed bright red and looked around to see if anyone else had noticed and had locked eyes with Adam's glare. There was no way he was gonna admit to Mercedes _OR_ Rachel that he had been having vivid fantasies/daydreams about the younger Anderson's body.

He glanced over at the alarm clock on his bedside table and sighed. It was only 6:50 p.m. Mercedes wouldn't have to leave for another ten minutes to be in time to relieve her parents of the twins, Christopher and Catherine, Mercedes' 11 year old siblings. David and Sheri Jones, a dentist at a private clinic and an advertising executive respectively, went out to dinner two Saturday nights a month at 7:30 to have some quality time together.

"Stop _staring_ at me. Even if there was something between me and Blaine, and there _ISN'T_, did you forget about Adam?"

Mercedes sighed. Adam was an ok guy he just got real superior and obnoxious sometimes. He was good to Kurt if a little over possessive and she knew that Kurt would never hurt someone on purpose but she could see that Blaine was something different and Kurt was fighting tooth and nail to not feel anything for the older boy. She would have to see what he decided.

"I think ye doth protest too much but I won't say anything more. Just know I'm here to talk to."

"Mmmm…I know but there is nothing to talk about really. Come on I'll walk you to your car."

* * *

Blaine and Mike shook their heads at the four males currently trash talking each other as two of them battled it out in a video game on the massive TV in the games room. Finn had won against Shane earlier and was awaiting the victor of the current game between Puck and Cooper. Blaine wasn't into video games like Cooper and Mike just wasn't interested so they had headed over to the pool table and were now playing the third deciding game; Blaine winning the first game then Mike the second.

Then minutes later Mike was doing a little victory dance after having won 2 – 1 against Blaine and that was when Kurt walked in to the games room. He looked so good in those cream Lacoste Live Bermuda shorts and red chequered twill skinny fit shirt that Blaine nearly forgot his no poaching rule. _Eleven hours, just eleven more hours Blaine. You can control yourself for eleven hours right?_ He was sure gonna try.

He watched as Kurt chatted with Shane and Finn, blushing at something Finn said and punching his older brother in the arm playfully as he replied. Shane seemed to be casually asking about Kurt's friends, Mercedes in particular. Nobody had missed the attraction between the two. He had only known Shane Tinsley for twenty four hours and he gave the impression of an honest, fun-loving yet serious guy.

Kurt got up and rolled his eyes when Puck let out a whoop after having thrashed Cooper. He really didn't see the appeal of video games.

* * *

Blaine followed Kurt out of the room, enjoying the sway of his hips as he walked ahead of him. In the kitchen, Kurt told him he was making a snack for himself after taking the ingredients from the fridge and asked if he wanted anything. Blaine shook his head and replied that he'd just get himself a soda out of the fridge. As he did that, Kurt moved over to the kitchen's island and began putting together a turkey sandwich.

Blaine sat on one of the stools next to the island and turned to watch Kurt. His eyes travelled from Kurt's hands layering strips of turkey, lettuce and tomato on a slice of wheat bread. Sandwich making was not supposed to be sexy but Blaine felt his cock stirring to life. His eyes travelled from hands up pale arms, broad shoulders and up to the smooth expanse of Kurt's neck. What he wouldn't give to kiss that curve where his shoulder and neck met. _Eleven hours dammit!_ He could behave for that long. Besides he was a gentleman he didn't go around jumping guys even if he found them extremely attractive.

Kurt cleared his throat, a little unnerved by Blaine's stare. He was a little nervous being alone with the older teen; good nervous not freaked out nervous and that was a little confusing.

"I ah…I'm gonna grab a soda and go up to my room so…um…goodnight."

Kurt turned and walked to the fridge. Finn had put the diet colas on a low shelf and he had to bend over to get one.

Blaine sat frozen, staring at the sight before him; his earlier pep talk forgotten as his brain shut down. Damn! Kurt had an ass that was just…_perfect!_ Perfectly round and _touchable_. And just like that Blaine was fully aroused. He wasn't even aware he had moved until he felt his front pressed against Kurt's ass.

Kurt gasped and straightened up, soda in hand, when he felt the hardness of Blaine's cock against his butt through the clothing they were wearing. He spun around to face Blaine and found himself flush against the older boy's body. He looked up and startled electric blue met lust filled hazel. They stood like that for what seemed like hours before Kurt's brain kicked in.

"B… Blaine, what….what are you doing? You….we…I…. –"

Kurt's feeble protest was cut off abruptly by Blaine's mouth on his. It was tentative at first as if Blaine was asking for Kurt's permission and when not resistance was met, he proceeded to devour the full soft lips. Tongues tangled in a bid to get a taste of the other. In the back of Kurt's mind a thought was trying to form but dissolved when Blaine pressed his hardened length against Kurt's now full erection.

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt as he moved his hands from his waist to his slim hips and brought him closer and started to grind himself against Kurt. When breathing became necessary, Blaine broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Kurt's neck, fulfilling his desire urge taste the exposed skin there.

Kurt moaned as Blaine nipped the hollow of his neck then soothed the bite with his tongue before sucking hard enough to leave a mark. All the emotions and feelings from earlier crashed down on him. Why did this feel so _good_? His body was engulfed in sensations he had never felt before, never knew he could feel. Kurt was usually cautious with anything that was sexual and he knew he should stop Blaine…stop _himself_ but…

Blaine gently squeezed Kurt's ass before hoisting him up against the fridge and Kurt instinctively wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, both groaning at the sensations the action induced bringing their cocks more fully against each other. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's neck and looked into his eyes, eyes that were now slumberous and filled with want, then down to his kiss swollen lips and groaned. No way in hell was he going to be able to resist this beautiful boy. No way. He recaptured Kurt's mouth and continued their kiss as he began thrusting his hip against Kurt's.

_Oh god!_ This felt so…_good_, incredible even. A thought popped into Blaine's over heated brain that if it felt this amazing with their clothes on, how much more overwhelming would it feel when they were naked and he was _inside_ Kurt. Just the thought of the possibility of being inside Kurt had Blaine speeding up the tempo of his thrusts, pistoning his hips into Kurt; getting ever closer to losing all control.

Kurt body was on fire. He broke the kiss and panting pressed his face into Blaine's neck as jolts of electricity raced through his veins; his stomach clenching, his body reaching for something just out of reach.

"_Damn Kurt!_ You feel so good. I'm gonna…._ahhh_…I'm so close baby." Blaine whispered.

Kurt moaned, nails digging into Blaine's biceps. He was so close too.

"Hot damn Blaine!"

Both boys froze at the sound of Cooper's startled but awed voice. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Blaine's brain restarted as he remembered where they were; he released Kurt's ass and the younger boy quickly unwrapped his legs from around his waist and settled them on the tiled floor. He had not even been able to control his libido for ten minutes let alone _eleven hours_. He squeezed his eyes shut willing his body to cool down before he looked down at the blonde head, face buried in pale hands and turned to face his brother.

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt. You can carry on –"

"Leave it Coop." Blaine interrupted and with a final look back at Kurt, pushed his brother out of the kitchen. They turned the corner and met Burt and Carole who had just come through from the foyer. _Great!_ Blaine thought.

* * *

**My first intimate scene down, dozens more to go!**

**Mebbe y'all can help me? I need some ideas about what o do with Adam. Should the next chapter be his last or do you wanna see him again?**

**See you in a few days!**


	7. Revelations

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. I will keep your opinions in mind plus most of what you said was what I was thinking.**

**Now on with the show!**

**I do not own anything **

* * *

"Hi boys. How was the party?"

"It was great Mrs Hummel. Kurt's friends are nice. Well Cooper and I need to make sure we're all ready to leave tomorrow. Goodnight."

He rushed Cooper up the stairs before his brother could say anything.

"What the hell Blaine?" They had stopped on the first floor where the master bedroom was along with Finn's room and two other guest rooms.

"Sorry. I just….I couldn't really face them right after practically heaving sex with their son in their kitchen."

"Speaking of….Damn Blaine! I thought you didn't poach?"

"I _**don't**_….we...we were just hanging out in the kitchen and I just couldn't stop staring then I was kissing him."

"So you're telling me you just couldn't help it?"

"Yes…no…yes."

"Make up your mind bro. Yes or No?"

"It was like I was made of iron and Kurt was a magnet."

"You were made of iron alright…." Cooper murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing….So what happens now Blaine? Don't forget we are back at UA tomorrow then off to Canada with our parents in a week. "

No sooner than the words had left Cooper's mouth than his phone began to ring. Cooper took his phone out of his EA7 jeans pocket and looked at the screen.

"Hello Mom. What's up?"

Blaine listened with half and ear as they continued to make their way up to the second floor guest room. What was he gonna do about the attraction between him and Kurt? He had been dreaming of the teen for years and now he had found out he actually existed and had met him. His mind was in a whirl and his libido was not helping matters.

* * *

Burt stared after the Anderson boys as they literally escaped up the stairs. Weren't they leaving on Monday morning? Had something happened in their absence? More to the point did it involve Kurt?

He and Carole walked into the kitchen and found Kurt with his back leaning against the fridge, his eyes closed and they looked at each other before looking back at the teenager.

"Kurt? Honey are you ok?"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see his parents looking at him with concern. He blushed slightly and made his way back over to the island where his sandwich still was.

"I'm ok Carole, just a little tired. How was your day?"

"It was good. Your father spent most of his time on the golf course after he met Al Motta in reception. I spent the day at the spa before we met back up for dinner. So the party was a success?"

"Of course and Finn did his job quite well I must say."

"That's good to hear. Um….Kurt? Can you come with me to my office for just a moment please?"

"Sure. Is everything ok dad?"

Carole gave Burt an encouraging smile before bending done to pick up a can of diet cola.

"This yours Kurt?"

Kurt looked at the soda can and blushed remembering how the can had ended up on the floor. Then a horrifying thought occurred to him. What would have happened if it had been his Dad and Carole that had interrupted them earlier? Thank God for Cooper.

He picked up the plated sandwich and took the offered soda can before following his dad out of the kitchen then along the hall into the office that was next to a formal sitting room. The office looked more like a mini library than an office. The room was a good-sized rectangle shape with walls painted a Tuscan terracotta colour and soft coral carpet on the floor. The large desk and bookshelves that occupied three walls were made of Indian laurel that contrasted nicely with the terracotta. Two olive chaise lounges with cream cushions and placed back to back were on the same side of the room as the bookshelves. The large desk faced the door and a five branched Endon Barleycorn design chandelier in antique brass hung from the ceiling with matching two branch wall fixtures dotted around the room; potted plants had been placed in strategic locations around the room.

Burt sat behind the desk and opened a drawer pulling out a leather bound book. Kurt waited for his father to start speaking.

"Kurt please sit down. I need to tell you something that I should have told you long ago. About our family."

Kurt sat in one of the two leather back chairs facing the desk and raised his eyebrows. He was getting a history lesson now?

"Dad –"

"This is extremely important kiddo. I need you to really listen." With a sigh Burt continued.

"Kurt you and I both know about most of the history of our family but until 19 years ago I hadn't known what I know now. As you know my father, your grandfather James, died two years before you were born but before he died he gave me a book."

Burt handed over the old book to Kurt who took it reluctantly. Not being able to remain sitting any longer he got up and went over to the only window in the room; the dimly lit back yard visible through the curtains.

"He told me I absolutely had to read that book, especially if I had a blue eyed son. I thought he was going crazy and only agreed to read the book to shut him up but when you were born your mother and I immediately know you were special."

Burt turned back to face his son and found incredulous blue eyes staring back at him. He walked over to the vacant leather back chair and rested his hand on top of the backrest.

"I honestly thought that I would have more time to tell you all the things you need to know as well as prepare you for the future but yesterday changed _everything_. Now Kurt some of the things that are in that book may alarm you but you need to read to the end and believe me when I say it's all true."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but Burt held a hand to silence him and continued to hold his gaze.

"You know I don't ask much of you kiddo but I beg you to read that book _**tonight**_ and even though you told Carole you were ok, I know _something_ happened with you before we got home that probably involved one of the Anderson boys."

As if to confirm Burt's suspicions, Kurt broke eye contact and blushed. Burt wanted to know which Anderson boy it was that had left the hickey that was partially covered by the collar of Kurt's shirt and if what he had read about was true then both boys would not be able to keep their desires in-check within such close proximity to each other.

Kurt looked down at the book he held in his hands. What was so important that he had to read it _tonight_? And what did Cooper or Blaine have to do with this?

"Have a goodnight kiddo. See you in the morning?"

"Sure dad. Goodnight."

A few minutes after Burt had left; Kurt gathered up the sandwich and cola, tucked the book under his arm and exited the library after switching off the lights. He went straight to he room. Placed the sandwich, soda and book on the small coffee table went to his closet and changed into his favourite pyjamas; blue printed silk Versace pyjama shorts and slim fitted short sleeved shirt.

He curled up in one of the armchairs, placed the plated sandwich on his lap and flipped through the old book. A passage caught his eye. The entry was dated on the same day as his birthday.

_**May 17 **_

_**I can hardly believe it but it is true none the less. My James, my darling James is with child.**_

_**After we had moved south I had all but forgotten the forest incident. Now James is with child and so excited. I am too but I am also worried. Many women have died during childbirth and the caesarean procedure is risky.**_

_**Will it be different because James is male or will it be worse? I keep my worries to myself for fear of alarming my sweetheart and pray that all will be well.**_

_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_ Kurt was sure he had read the passage of text wrong but the words stayed the same after reading and re-reading it again. James was a man's name right? _Right?_ He closed the book and took a few deep breaths, the half eaten sandwich forgotten. Tempted as he was to put the book away and forget all about it but he had promised his dad. Opening back up the book he decided to start from the beginning, his night time skincare ritual forgotten.

* * *

Blaine lay on the double bed waiting for his brother to say something. He had told Cooper _everything_. That he had still been having the dreams and how he now felt after kissing Kurt. His body had cooled down but he had stayed semi-erect. He also wondered if he was going to dream tonight. Blaine sighed; that would be like pouring gasoline on an already blazing fire. And all through this what he wanted, _**craved**_, was just down the hall.

"Well now I really think you should talk to Kurt. Tell him about your dreams. It may very well freak him out."

"You think?" Blaine's sarcasm was lost on Cooper.

"It was just felt so good, so right Cooper. You know how I am. It took me two whole weeks to make a move on Alex and with Eli it was nearly a month. So how come it took mere hours with Kurt. Plus he's taken. Adam seems like a total douche but he is still Kurt's boyfriend."

"Well I can't tell you what to do about Adam but I can tell you that you need to really think about what you're gonna do over the summer now that we're not going to Great Aunt Hope's anymore. Maybe you can use this time to show Kurt why he should be with you instead and it will be good for you cause you'll have to work for Kurt's attention; no having him just fall into your lap though I'm sure he's halfway there."

The call from their mother earlier had been to inform the boys that Aunt Hope was in the hospital so the trip was cancelled but she and their father were going to pay a quick visit to the 88 year old woman before having to return for an emergency Congressional meeting in Washington, DC. Now Blaine had a free summer.

"Well I think he liked the cuff links and was impressed by my knowledge of languages."

"That's a good start right? Anyway I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"Mmmm….'k."

Blaine had been turned on when Kurt had thanked him _in_ French for his gift. Learning languages had always been easy for him and though he didn't have as high an IQ as Kurt he never struggled in school. He just knew this was gonna be tougher than any problem he ever faced before.

Blaine's cell phone's message tone sounded and he picked it up.

**So how was the party? – W**

**Hi Wes. It was kool – B**

**Uh oh. What's wrong – W**

**What? Nothing's wrong. In fact I met someone – B**

**Oh really? Do tell – W**

**He's gorgeous Wes and super smart. He's graduating early from high school – B**

**Well you can kiss your chances with him goodbye if he's that smart then :-) – W**

**Ha ha. Aren't you the comedian – B**

**Wait are you talking about Flatmate's little brother? How old is he anyway? – W**

**One and the same and before you jump to conclusions, he's now 17 but there's a snag – B**

**A snag? What snag? – W**

**He's got a boyfriend – B**

**Ahhh….So that's the end of that eh? – W**

**Umm…not exactly… – B**

**Blaine what did you do? – W**

**I may have kissed him tonight after the party – B**

**You ****may**** have kissed him? Are you not sure about what happened or what a kiss is? – W**

**Very funny. Ok I kissed him – B**

**Ok. What kind of kiss are we talking here? A sweet kiss on the lips or a duelling tongues type of kiss? – W**

**An I'm–gonna–consume–you type of kiss. I had him up against the fridge Wes. We were practically having sex! – B**

**Woah! Ok it took you weeks to make a move on Alex and you had a makeout session with this guy after only meeting him mere hours ago? Hot damn Blaine! – W**

**Yeah that's what Cooper said when he walked in on us – B**

**Cooper walked in on you making out with this guy? This I have to tell Sam – W**

**His name is Kurt and yes Cooper did. But now I don't know what to do. Cooper said talk to Kurt and see what he thinks – B**

**Cooper's right. You need to sort this out before you leave for Canada – W**

Blaine sat up against the headboard before answering Wes's text.

**About that. Turns out I have a free summer. My great aunt's in the hospital and dad has an emergency session in Washington – B**

**Kool. So what ya gonna do? You're lucky you had your last final on Tuesday. Me and Sam have ours next week. Anyway, back to the subject at hand. You gonna stay out there? – W**

Blaine was unsure of his answer. He _wanted_ to stay but asking Mr Hummel to stay was kinda weird seeing as they didn't know each other. He could stay at a hotel in Chandler but there was no guarantee he would see Kurt on a regular basis and that sounded a bit stalkerish any way.

**I want to stay but I have no grounds to justify that right now – B**

**Bummer – W**

**Yeah. Btw; how was your date? – B**

* * *

Kurt woke with a start. He had fallen asleep in the armchair and a glance at the clock said it was 3 a.m. He looked down at the book that lay open in his lap. He felt a bit nauseous and overwhelmed.

What was he suppose to say about what was in it? Was he even to really believe it? His dad had said that what was written was true but how did he know? So he had blue eyes. That was not uncommon….well maybe in his family it was a little bit unusual, but that didn't prove _anything_. Didn't make him a _**'Vessel'**_. There was no way in _**HELL! **_

And what was this about an Anderson being his other half? Was this some kind of a _joke_? His birthday and the Andersons showing up were completely unrelated. It was all just a coincidence. Right? But his mind took him back to the episode in the kitchen. That had never happened to Kurt before; being overtaken by his emotions like that. If they had not been wearing clothes, he would've most likely have lost his virginity tonight.

He quickly tapered the rising arousal from that thought. Such an incident would _**NOT**_ be happening again. He put the book on the coffee table and stretched; sighed. He had missed his nightly skincare regime and he just knew he was gonna pay for that later. He got up out of the armchair, went into the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub. When it was half filled he poured in some of the L'OCCITANE Lavender, Tea Tree and Geranium bath oil. He needed to relax and clear his mind right now.

* * *

**Three big talks coming up for Kurt (poor lad)**

**See you soon!**


	8. Change Is Not Always Welcomed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They do help. This chapter is a little on the short side and sets the tone for the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Eight pairs of eyes silently watched an oblivious Kurt as he bustled around the kitchen, mouths open. Amazement was on each face and two in particular also had gratitude. The island in the middle of the kitchen was covered in platters of food; scrambled eggs, fried mushrooms, bacon, toast, plain pancakes, blueberry pancakes, waffles, bowls of fresh fruit.

Burt shook his head. Kurt had read the book and was now obviously confused. He would have to have a talk with him after breakfast. He cleared his throat loudly.

Kurt's mind was still in a whirl. The bath had not helped so he had decided to cook breakfast. At the sound of a throat being cleared, Kurt looked up from where he stood next to the stove and was surprised to see his dad, Finn (appreciation on his face), Mike, Puck, Cooper, Shane, Carole and Blaine all looking back at him. He had not heard them come in.

Carol stepped forward, not saying anything about the amount of food that had bee prepared.

"Good morning Kurt. Thank you for making breakfast. I'll just take the coffee and juice to the table."

"Morning kiddo."

"Err…morning everyone." Kurt refused to make eye contact with Blaine.

A chorus of 'morning Kurt' preceded the hustle to get food on plates. Everyone dug in once they were seated at the table, except for Finn and Shane. They had started eating on the way _to_ the dining table.

"Kurt these eggs are amazing! Can I take you out to California with me after graduation? Please say yes."

Kurt grinned at the look of playful desperation on Cooper's face; both missing the look that appeared on Burt's face.

"Come on Cooper. The eggs can't be that _good_. To answer your question. Alas kind sir. I have other plans."

"Sigh. Am I never to have such good food again? This is a travesty."

They all burst out laughing at Cooper's pained expression, his hand clutching at his chest. Carole turned to Kurt.

"So sweetheart what are you going to do today? Are you meeting up with Mercedes and Rachel?"

"I'm not sure. I need to call them first and see what they are up to later. "

"Ok well I need to go get ready for work so I'll see you guys later."

Burt caught his younger son's eye.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Kurt? In the office?" Kurt sighed. Of course his father wanted to talk.

"Just a minute dad let me just tidy up the kitchen and I'll meet you in the office."

"Hold on Kurt I'll help you. Guys I'll meet you out back in a minute."

Everyone got up and left Kurt and Finn to clear up the table and kitchen.

"So lil bro, what's bothering you?"

Kurt looked up from scraping food into the rubbish bin. Fin had on his big brother face. Finn was a goofball and oblivious most of the time but Kurt loved how he could get serious when he needed to.

"What makes you think something's up?"

"Well I know that when you have a problem you cook. When you're angry you play the piano and since I wasn't awaken to Chopin or Tchaikovsky that means you have a problem you're trying to solve on your own."

"Mmmm...ok. I just have some things I need to think over Finn. Some re-evaluations."

"Anything I can help with?" Finn placed the last glass in the dishwasher.

"Not sure but I'll let you know ok?" Finn stared at Kurt for a moment as if making sure of something then nodded.

"Ok. I always have your back. You know that right?" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Finn."

* * *

Burt stopped pacing the floor when the office door opened and Kurt walked through it with the old book in his hand. He looked at his son's face to try and gauge his current state of mind.

"Well? Do you have any questions?"

Kurt sat in the leather back chair and turned to face his dad.

"I'm telling you straight up. I don't believe it dad. Not a single word. You say that what's written here is true but how can you know that? You weren't there to verify this story."

Burt sat in the other leather back chair and picked up the box he had placed on the desk earlier and gave it to Kurt.

"I felt much the same as you did when I first read that book so I did some research. It took awhile but I was able to gather enough evidence to prove that story. Your great grand uncle Michael was a Vessel but he and his Chosen One were involved in an accident which resulted in him losing their baby; they weren't able to have any more children after that.. It was hushed up but his sister kept photographs and a secret diary which she had posted to a trusted friend to pass on to the family after her death."

Burt looked at the startled teen before continuing.

"There's also a letter written by a doctor to a university professor of Psychiatry in there. The doctor said that he had been contacted by a man who claims that his male lover was pregnant and in need of help. He had dismissed the man as foolish, asking the professor if he had ever heard of a case where such things were claimed."

Kurt looked down at the box in his hand as well as the old leather book and broke down. Burt's heart broke at the sight of Kurt's tears. He could do nothing for his son but hold him as he cried. He knew it would have been hard for Kurt to learn all this but he had needed to know.

Kurt cried. He cried for the now even more uncertain future. He cried about all the confusing thoughts swirling around in his had, but mostly Kurt cried for not having a choice about any of it.

"How is _**this**_ a blessing dad? How am I suppose to live my life _**now**_? I'm a _freak_ and not even of nature. Oh god!"

"You're not a freak Kurt, you're very special. Your predecessor honestly thought he was doing something good. He probably never thought how things would change or even how the future generations would react. James loved Robert so much he wanted to give him everything."

"They could have adopted for crying out loud! Not go to some witch in a forest. Damn! What happens now dad? This _'go into heat' _thing – " Kurt bolted up from the chair, sending the book and box tumbling to the floor and his eyes widen until Burt thought they were going to pop out of his head.

"Is _that_ what is happening to me right now? Am I _'in heat'_? Jeez it sounds like I'm a wild animal or something. But is that what's happening to me? "

"I believe so. I take it nothing has happened with Adam?"

"God no! Adam is well…._Adam_. We've kissed sure but it hasn't gone beyond that. I'm not ready."

Kurt had another thought. What was going to happen to his relationship with Adam? More to the point he needed to avoid Blaine. Kurt held up the book in his right hand.

"So dad is this why you were so calm when Adam came for dinner? I noticed you hardly paid him any attention after asking dozens of questions about him before he came. You seemed so calm and I wondered why. Can I talk to someone outside of the family about this?"

Burt looked at his son, eyes red and puffy from crying. He had been calm because he could see that Kurt and Adam weren't matched. He had panicked a little when Kurt had said he was bringing his boyfriend over for dinner and had asked what his name was. Relaxing after getting the information he needed. Beside Carole didn't like him and she was a good judge of character. That's why he had thought he would have more time to tell Kurt the family history.

As for the family legacy, he had only told two people about this; Elizabeth, his late first wife and Kurt's birth mother, and Carole, his current wife. He had told them because he loved and trusted them explicitly.

"It factored into my response towards Adam yes. Do you have someone who you absolutely trust kiddo? If so then you can tell them because I know you need to talk to someone and there are some things I won't understand."

Kurt nodded and stood once again. He gathered the box and book in his arms and walked out of the office.

He ducked into the downstairs bathroom. Placing the box and book on the counter he ran the cold tap and washed his face. He rested both hands on the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked no different to how he looked yesterday but he felt different. Kurt dried his face and hands in the hand towel and exited the bathroom. He needed time to fully process all the information he had just heard and assess the situation.

* * *

It was now 6 o'clock and Kurt had been avoiding Blaine for most of the day, pretending tiredness, because every time he saw him it brought to mind the kiss and feelings he didn't want to deal with. That kiss had been like no other he had had before, not that he had had that many mind you. It had felt familiar, _right_. Being in Blaine's arms had made him feel safe and warm but had also aroused him beyond anything he had experienced before.

Kurt had never felt those things with Adam. Sure he_ liked_ Adam a lot and he was good to Kurt but the feelings he wanted to feel for him just weren't there, not like what he had felt with Blaine even before the kiss. He pulled out his phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Kurt? What's up boo?"

"Hi Merce. It's an emergency. Could you get Rachel and come over please?"

"Sure Kurt. We'll be there in 20."

"Thanks."

Half an hour later all three teens were sitting on Kurt's bed staring at each other in silence after Kurt had just told the girls about the 'kitchen incident'. Rachel broke the silence.

"Blaine?! Cooper's younger brother Blaine?!"

"That's the one Rachel. I know I need to tell Adam about the kiss but….How do I do that without making it seem like I was cheating on him although technically I guess I was in a way."

"Kurt sweetie, you did not cheat on Adam in any way. You said the kiss just happened? It's not like you grabbed the guy and started to make out right? Just tell Adam it meant nothing."

"Yeah Merce but I can't tell Adam that that kiss meant nothing. Merce when Blaine kissed me it felt like….like I don't know….my body _**recognised**_ his?"

Mercedes and Rachel looked from Kurt to each other then back to Kurt staying silent and waiting for him to continue.

"It was so intense and I _**wanted**_ it to keep going. We were effectively humping each other! If Cooper hadn't interrupted us I don't know what would have happened. I never felt anything like it and now I'm comparing every kiss Adam and I shared to Blaine and they pale in comparison. That's not fair to Adam. What do I _**do**_?"

"If you're feeling that strongly about someone, about Blaine then I think you should talk to Adam. Tell him what you're feeling and figure it out together."

"Rachel's right about this baby boy. You have to talk to Adam. Then you need to think long and hard about what to do about Blaine because it seems you are developing strong feelings for him."

Kurt sighed. They were right; he had to talk to Adam. He hadn't even told them _the_ most important part yet. There was still two weeks left until the end of the current academic year _and_ his graduation _and_ to start getting ready for Parsons.

Kurt groaned. His summer was not stating as smoothly as he wanted at all.

* * *

**I hate sad scenes but I had to write it and more are coming :(**

**Reviews apprecitated**


	9. More To Think About

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thank you for your reviews; they are much appreciated. **

**For reference:**

**Adam and Kurt started dating in January and its now May.**

**The birthday planning was in mid-April.**

**I did say that Blaine finished his finals but that's not the case he had to go back for his practical Music final.**

**The conversation between Mercedes, Rachel and Kurt has more to it which you will see at random times when Kurt is thinking**

** K? Good!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

It had been two days since the kiss and Kurt was nervous to see Adam again. His mind had been in turmoil since the night of his birthday and he had started to have vivid daydreams about Blaine who had left on Monday afternoon to head back to Tuscan with his brother.

It was now lunch time on Tuesday and Adam had texted him to meet in the café next to their school. Kurt knew they needed to talk not only about what happened at the party but also what had happened later after Adam had left. He was still in two minds about that. Blaine was gone after all and Adam was here now. What would be the use of telling him? But Mercedes' voice echoed in his head; _'You can't keep secrets from your boyfriend, especially not secrets like this Kurt. What would happen if he accidently found out? How do you think he would he feel then?'_

He hated when Mercedes was right but he still felt edgy. He still had not told Mercedes about being a _**'Blessed One'**_ and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Adam, not unless he had to. Kurt pushed open the door to the café and spotted Adam immediately. His boyfriend was seated at a table for two, and sipping his usual espresso near the left side window counter.

Kurt took a moment to just observe Adam on his way over to him. Adam Crawford was an attractive guy. His blonde hair was perfectly styled and his body was lithe and toned from working out and dancing and was always well dressed even for school. Kurt knew he should feel more than just admiration after nearly five months of dating. He felt comfortable with Adam and appreciated him but the desire for more in their relationship was not there yet. He had thought it was just a matter of time, that it just meant it was too early but Blaine had shredded that assumption or maybe that was a fluke.

"Hi Adam." Kurt sat in the seat across from his boyfriend.

"Kurt. How is your day going?"

"Umm….Its good so far. Yours?"

"Its going well. Hopefully it will get better soon."

Kurt twisted his hands in his lap under the table. What did Adam mean by that?

"How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good. Father and I went to the country club for tennis and Reese and Marguerite came to dinner. What's with the small talk Kurt?"

"I just wanted to know how you were. You left the party early and I haven't seen you for two days."

They paused when the waitress came over to their table and Kurt ordered a Grande nonfat mocha and a turkey on rye while Adam ordered a tuna mayo on wheat and a refill of his espresso. After the she had left to fill their orders, the conversation continued.

"You know why I left Kurt. Your behaviour with Blair was not acceptable. You were flirting with another man right in front of me."

"I didn't…wasn't flirting with him Adam. Blaine gave me a gift and I was being polite and thanking him."

"That's another thing Kurt. He doesn't know you so why is he buying you gifts? A card would have sufficed. And why was he talking in French? How did he even _know_ you spoke the language?"

"I don't know Adam. Maybe he thought it would be rude to show up to a party he was invited to last minute empty handed and Finn must have told him about the French."

"Why did Finn invite those guys anyway? He didn't know Blaine. It wouldn't have made a difference if he stayed in Tucson with his brother."

Kurt sighed and looked down at the table. It seemed that Adam didn't want to let this go. Now he didn't know if he should bring up what had happened in his kitchen afterwards. Mercedes and Rachel had said he needed to tell Adam about the kiss but how? He looked back up and prepared himself.

"Look Adam, I'm sorry if you think I was flirting with Blaine; that wasn't my intention. I just thought he was being nice so I thanked him. That's it. However – "

"Was it to make me _jealous_? Was it a ploy to test my _commitment_ to you? Because if that is what it was about you can stop right now."

Adam held up his hand for silence when Kurt was about to speak and continued talking.

"I wouldn't have spent time _and_ effort on this relationship if I wasn't committed to seeing it through Kurt. You must _know_ how important it is for my family and I to have the right partner in life. Someone that will help us advance and also has the _right_ background. Of course it is a plus that your father was a congressman previously and that you are academically bright so you are _no_ stranger to success and you are aware of my resolve to be _the_ top cardiologist."

Kurt looked at Adam incredulously. Academically _bright_? The right _background_? Was he _serious_? Is that what he _really_ thought? He looked down at the hand Adam had just taken into his then back up at his boyfriend.

Adam looked at the younger teen. Kurt looked like he wanted to say something but stopped. He understood Kurt's reservations perfectly. Kurt was still unsure of their future so no _wonder_ he had wanted to test him to see how strong their relationship was. _Of course_ Kurt felt insecure about their relationship, he was after all an _exceptionally_ good catch and they only had so much time until Kurt had to go to New York for his pre-college summer program and he was off to Connecticut. Adam would of course _persuade_ Kurt to take up classical music (in piano or violin) as a more _suitable_ career after he finished at that fashion school. Everyone needed a hobby he supposed but the partner of a top doctor would _**not**_ be a _fashion designer_.

He was going to be _extremely_ busy with school, and they both needed to ensure Kurt's loyalty to him before he left. He had waited and gave Kurt time to _get_ ready. _He_ was ready _**now**_. Who knew what would change in the future?

"And another thing Kurt, we have been dating for five months now. I have been patient with your need to go slow and develop a good foundation to our relationship but don't you think that it is time we proceeded to the next level? We are about to graduate and continue on into the next stage of our lives. So…?"

* * *

Kurt lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He had been like this for the better part of an hour since he got back from school at 2. He was supposed to have classes til 3:30 but had asked to go home early with the excuse that he wasn't feeling well. He was fine physically but emotionally? Not so much.

As if finding out that he was a _**'Blessed One'**_ and this _**thing**_ with Blaine wasn't enough, Adam had added more to his plate. The next stage? True they had been dating for nearly half a year but was he truly ready? He had been thinking about it actually but was still not sure. He hadn't even met Adam's parents yet and as for his lawyer older brother, who he met once by mistake, he was a _total_ snob.

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his side, looking out onto the balcony through the French doors. He hadn't been able to tell Adam about the kiss with Blaine after that. They had eaten their lunch and talked about nothing in particular then gone back to school. Actually he still _could've_ but had stopped just short of telling him. Kurt knew he should, it was a mistake not to but what would happen when he did? Blaine could be just a phase; after all there were more than _one_ Anderson in the world, Blaine didn't have to be _**the**_ Anderson right?

Kurt rolled back onto his back again. Why was this happening to him? Why now? Why not when he had finished college and established his own fashion line? Maybe he would wake up tomorrow and discover this had all been a dream and he was perfectly fine.

Another thought occurred to Kurt and he groaned aloud. What would happen to his body? Was it going to be different to a woman being pregnant? _ If_ he got pregnant, how would he hide it? Did they even _sell_ designer maternity wear? _No!_ This definitely had to be a dream.

* * *

Blaine was glad to be back in New York, even if it was for a little while but his mind was thousands of miles away back in Arizona. He had not even spoken to Kurt before he left except to say goodbye at the door.

He placed the small suitcase at the foot of the bed in his bedroom and headed into the bathroom wondering where Sam and Wes had gone off to. He needed a distraction.

* * *

Cooper looked at his phone and wondered if what he was about to do was right. He had decided to take up one of his professors on her last minute offer to spend six weeks in California at Universal Studios as part of the production team of a movie being currently filmed after school ended in June. Even though Film and TV Production had only been his minor, his major being Finance, he couldn't miss this opportunity and it helped with what he was about to do.

Blaine was suppose to spend the summer with him this year (last year he had spent it with their parents) since their parents were going to be busy in Washington. Cooper had planned to stay in Tucson for the summer and maybe visit Finn and Puck but now he was only going to be in Arizona for two weeks before going to California. He was sure Blaine wouldn't mind coming with him but he had other plans for his little brother. He took out o piece of paper from his front jean pocket and dialled the number written on it, waiting a few seconds for it to pick up.

"Hello Mr Hummel. This is Cooper Anderson. Could I ask you for a favour…..?"

* * *

Samuel Evans and Wesley Montgomery stared slack jawed at their flatmate and best friend. Blaine and Wes had grown up together being neighbours, Wes being one year older and Sam (same age as Blaine) had moved to Chicago with his family when he was 6 years old and met the pair on his first day at Latin School of Chicago. They had been inseparable ever since.

Now the three were living in New York and studying at NYU. Wes was in his final month of his second year in Business & Political Economy (BPE) and Sam was a Fine Arts major and part time model.

Three were currently seated at the table in their apartment's kitchen/dining room. Wes had told Sam about how Blaine had _'got freaky'_ with Kurt and they had both decided to grill him for more details. Blaine had then told them everything and now Wes and Sam were trying to process it all. Wes spoke first.

"_He's real?!_ Really _**REAL?!**_ Damn! I remember you telling me you dreamt about a pretty blue eyed boy when we were kids but I just thought it was a story you were making up."

"Yeah. I still can't really believe that he's real myself."

"Didn't you believe as you shoved your _tongue_ down his throat?"

"It wasn't like that Wes. I didn't _plan_ it. I just…I was… – "

"You _weren't_ thinking and to be caught be your _brother_. Talk about embarrassing." Wes sighed and continued to look at Blaine.

"Did you talk to him after?"

"No. I didn't know what to say and before I knew it, it was time to leave."

Blaine slumped down and leaned his head back against the back rest of the stainless steel dining chair, heaving a sigh. Sam seemed to finally find his voice.

"Wait a minute. Are you not going to see him again? From what you just said he's coming here right?"

Wes turned to Sam. "You seem to be forgetting something Evans."

"What am I forgetting? ..._Oh!_ The boyfriend. Well sucks for you don't it Blaine?"

"Yeah. Cooper seems to think I should go after him though. Subtly."

"Subtly? How does that work exactly?"

"Well Sam. I'm suppose to show him my _good_ points and that I'm a serious guy. Or something to that effect."

"Well B that will not be possible as you _have_ no good points." Sam and Wes smirked at their friend.

"Oh _very_ funny. I'll have you know I have many good qualities thank you very much."

"So the boyfriend…Was he like a total bumpkin?"

"No Mr Future Top Cardiologist is anything but. He's snobby as hell. His dad a Congressman and so he thought that gave him licence to be rude."

"Your dad's a Senator so what? Don't they have more power?"

"Yeah. The little snot didn't even let me finish my sentence when he asked me what I was studying. He even deliberately called my name wrong!"

Wes looked and Sam. Sam looked at Wes. They both looked at Blaine and burst out laughing. Their friend was _jealous_ with a capital _J_! Wes got himself under control and really looked at Blaine who seemed affronted by their apparent amusement. Blaine had not been like this with Alex or Eli. Sure he had had his moments when he was debating what to do but he had never really had to _try_ and it looked like Blaine wanted to try for this Kurt guy. This was going to be fun to watch.

Blaine sat up and glared at his flatmates.

"What's so funny? I don't believe I said something to entertain you."

Sam wiped the moisture from his eyes as he too got himself together and opened his mouth to explain but stopped when he saw Wes shake his head inconspicuously and raised his eyebrows.

"You'll figure it out soon B, real soon."

* * *

Cooper was pleased with himself. Everything was set. All that was needed now was for Blaine to return to Arizona. He couldn't wait to see the look on his little brother's face in two weeks.

* * *

**What has Cooper done? Will Kurt take the next step with Adam?**


	10. Guess Who's Back?

**A/N:- Love and appreciate your reviews. **

**I own nothing**

* * *

Adam was running out of patience. It had been a week since Kurt had asked for time to think over his proposition. It was the first time he had waited so long to have sex in a relationship. It wasn't as if he was lacking in offers but he had decided to give Kurt a chance because he was sexy as hell and not to mention Kurt's intellect would do wonders for _his_ career in the future.

He had first noticed Kurt when they had had a mix up with the music room November of their sophomore year. He had thought the boy beautiful in passing but that was that. Then they had run into each other again four months later when he had accidentally witnessed Kurt singing and dancing in the school auditorium to Not the Boy Next Door. He had been so damn _hot!_

Adam had found out the boy was the famous Kurt Hummel of Brightmore and only 14 as well as a genius, having skipped a grade. He had been dating someone else but had determined that Kurt was going to be his. He had accidently nearly everywhere and had bribed one of their classmates into switching partners with him when they had been paired up for a science project.

He had been a little nervous at the attention Kurt had given the younger Anderson but that was over with now and he was gone. Maybe he could think of a way to hurry this along.

* * *

Blaine took a few deep breaths as he made sure his white Stradivarius was properly tuned. He needed to empty his mind as he prepared for his Independent Music practical. His supervising professor had said he had nothing to worry about but he still got nervous anytime he had to perform. He looked around at the Ensemble that would be playing with him and relaxed slightly at some familiar faces.

His supervising professor and two other instructors were seated three rows back from the stage discussing something. Five minutes later they all straightened in their seats and looked at the stage.

"Are we ready Mr Anderson?" The Elements of Music instructor, Ms Katarina Petrov, raised her eyebrows at Blaine.

Blaine lifted the violin to his shoulder, the signal to the other musicians, and nodded. Moments later Tchaikovsky's Violin Concerto in D Major, Op. 35: 2nd Movement filled the theatre.

* * *

Sundays were usually days to relax and laze around in the Hudmel household but Kurt was anything but relaxed. He paced the floor in his room. He had asked advice from his girls about what Adam had suggested and now he was even more confused. Tina and Santana were the only two who didn't know about the kiss (he had sworn Rachel and Mercedes to secrecy). Santana had said to dump the 'idiot' and Tina had thought the timing was right, romantic that she was. Mercedes thought he should wait and Rachel had asked if he was ready and he had lied and said he was although he suspected they knew he was lying.

But he was. He had to be right? After five months. Adam had been so patient with him not even trying oral so it was time. He took a deep breath and replied in the affirmative to the text Adam had sent about dinner at Bernard's on Wednesday. Both his dad and Carole would be home late. Carole had a late shift at the hospital and it was the only day in the week his dad went over to the Flagstaff garages and most likely would stay over if it got too late so he would be home alone. He was finally going to do this.

Kurt tossed the phone to the side on the bed and sat against the headboard, switched on the TV. He flicked through the channels looking for something to watch. He paused at a Target summer wear advert where some blonde guy in blue and white colour block swim trunks was running along the beach with a brunette in a matching bikini laughing and playing around. The guy had huge mouth. The phone on the bed buzzed and Kurt reached for it.

_**You haven't told him have you? – M**_

_**Kurt You can't hide it away. You're lucky he didn't see the hickey last week – M**_

_**I'm gonna tell him Merce. I know I have to but its so hard to bring it up – K**_

_**Just tell him straight out – M**_

_**Merce he reacts very strongly to Blaine's name – K**_

_**Then just say someone kissed you – M**_

_**Then he'll wanna know who kissed me – K**_

_**Then you tell him – M**_

_**Ok. I'll tell him on Wednesday – K**_

_**So you're really going to do it? – M**_

_**He's been waiting a long time Merce. Adam is the one for me – K**_

_**Think you should still wait. I really hope you know what you're doing Kurt – M**_

_**I do - K**_

* * *

At exactly 3:30 p.m. Blaine was back in Arizona but on a Tuesday in June this time and he was met at the airport by only his big brother. Sam had stayed in New York having landed a big modelling job and Wes had gone home to his family in Chicago.

He had brought a bigger suitcase this time and a list of places to visit. He looked over at his brother's pensive face. Cooper had silent since the goy in the rental car.

"What's wrong Coop?" No answer.

"Cooper?...Hey!" Cooper jerked his head around.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if you were ok."

"Oh…uh…yeah….sure. Just a little tired."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Mmmm….um, how was your practical?"

"I aced it. My professor said it was a shame I wasn't aiming to be a professional. Said I could easily join NYPO. But Carnegie Hall is not my dream."

"Mom wanted to become a professional musician but dad wanted you to pass the bar first so you have a fallback. That's why I majored in Finance and minored in Film & TV instead of the other way around."

Blaine looked around as a sense of déjà vu washed over him.

"Cooper….where are we going?"

"Oh well…uh…I _meant_ to tell you Blaine."

Blaine turned to look at Cooper and say a guilty look on his brother's face.

"Tell me what Cooper?"

"Well….we'respendingthesummerwiththeHummels," Cooper said in a rush.

"Cooper Dillon Anderson did you just say what I think you said?!"

"Blaine – "

"Cooper turn this car around right _now!_ I mean it!"

"They're expecting us Blaine."

"I. Don't. _**Care!**_ Turn the car around Coop."

Blaine could _**not**_ believe this. Was Cooper _crazy?!_ How the hell would he face Kurt? He was not mentally prepared for this. And what if he saw Adam? He might end up arrested for assault. No he was not going to let Cooper drag him to Chandler and possible heartbreak.

* * *

Blaine was silently fuming as Burt Hummel opened the door to his home. He could not believe Cooper had done this to him.

"Evening boys. Come on in."

"Thank you Mr Hummel and thanks for having us." The Andersons followed Burt into the entry way and up the stairs.

"You can call me Burt and its no problem. You'll be on the first floor this time. You have some time before dinner to get settled in."

Burt walked over to the guestroom between Finn's room and the master suite and stood back after opening the door. The room was the exact replica of the second floor guestroom except this room had white walls and a cream carpet with red and yellow accents and mahogany furniture where the other bedroom had brown walls and a tan carpet with blue and green accents and white furniture.

Satisfied that they were ok, Burt left the boys to settle in and made his way downstairs. The clock in the lounge read 5:40. It was Kurt's turn to cook dinner and he should be home any minute now. He had deliberately neglected to tell Kurt about their houseguests even though Carole thought that keeping it from him was a bad idea especially for the length of time they would be here. He wanted to find out _exactly_ what kind of people the Anderson boys were. He hadn't been able to really spend much time with them when they were here last time.

* * *

"I know you're upset with me but Blainey I didn't have a choice, I swear."

"I'm not a _baby_. I could have gone to California with you or stayed in New York with Sam."

"I know but I think you need to work things out with Kurt. If there's really no future with you two then you can move on. You can't leave something this big unresolved little brother."

"I know _that_. I _was_ working on a strategy for when Kurt came to New York."

"That's too long to wait and you know it. You're here now so hurry up _strategizing_."

* * *

Kurt stood at the stove stirring the sauce to go with the spaghetti. He was glad it was going to be a quiet night with just Carole and his dad. He checked the time; 6:20.

"Dad it's time for dinner!"

"Ok kiddo. I'll just get Carole from her nap."

Burt walked up to his bedroom and slipped inside. Carole lay on the king sized bed to the left. Walking over the plush soft gray carpet Burt smiled to himself. He had been lucky in life to have again found someone to share it with. Carole was one of the sweetest, kindest, most gentle people he knew. He gentle shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Its time for dinner."

Carole slowly opened her eyes and sat up. She watched Burt as she stretched.

"He still doesn't know does he?" Burt sighed.

"No. They came literally two minutes before he did. They should be all unpacked by now."

"Ok. Let me just wash my face and I'll be down."

Burt kissed Carole in response and walked out the door. He turned and knocked on the guestroom door and stepped back when Blaine answered.

"Dinner's ready. Are you unpacked?"

"Yes we're just about done so we'll be right there."

"Ok." Burt turned when his bedroom door opened and Carole came out onto the landing.

"Hi Blaine. How are you?"

"Hello Mrs Hummel. I am good thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm doing excellent thanks for asking and call me Carole. You coming to dinner?"

Before Blaine could reply, Cooper appeared at his side with a huge grin on his face.

"Of course. We wouldn't miss Kurt's cooking for anything."

Burt smirked and led the way down the stairs.

Kurt was just putting down the bowl of salad onto the dining table when he heard Carole's laughter followed by a reprimand from Burt.

Carole went over to the cupboard and took out two extra plates as their guests entered the kitchen.

"Oh what heavenly smells assault my senses? I knew I would taste your cooking again!"

Kurt gasped and spun around. There stood Cooper and Blaine, the former with a grin on his face. His eyes darted between the two Andersons then squeezed shut before opening again in disbelief.

Oh god this was no dream.

* * *

**Hehe! Blaine's back just when Kurt's made up his mind.**

**Adam will be in for a shock.**


	11. A Desicion Is Made

**A/N:- Sorry about the delay. This chapter started to get difficult to write halfway through. I had to rewrite most of it until I was happy so I hope you enjoy the finished product. Sorry for any mistakes (was up late to finish it).**

**I want also give a shout out to all my followers. The reviews have been heart warming as well. I was always scared to write so I thought I would try here first. I have been encouraged and I want to thank all of you.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

To say it was an awkward dinner was putting it mildly. Kurt was silent, barely touching his food, Blaine kept sneaking glances at Kurt and Burt and Cooper were looking between the two teens and each other. Carole seemed to be the only one who was relaxed enough to eat.

"So Cooper, you're leaving for California in two weeks? An….internship at Universal Studios was it?"

Cooper looked up from his plate and darted a glance at Blaine before answering.

"Well…uh yes…It was a last minute decision. I had been asked in October but had turned it down because the family was supposed to summer in Toronto. But as you know that fell through so when I was asked again, I said yes."

"Hmmm…what will you be doing exactly?"

"I will be an assistant to a film's production rep. Helping on the set, fielding enquiries, etc…"

"Sounds interesting. So its something you want to make a career of?"

"Well….I was thinking about it but I'm still not sure. I'm going to take a year to really think about it. I will have a Finance degree come July and I think my dad would love it if I did a Masters in Finance though."

* * *

Kurt refused to look at the other people seated at the dinner table and especially not at Blaine. What was going on here? Why was Blaine back in Arizona? Why was Blaine _**HERE?!**_ Damn! What was going to happen next?

* * *

Blaine felt awkward. He shoved a piece of garlic bread into his mouth and sighed. What should he do in this situation? It seemed Kurt hadn't known he would be coming or spending some time in Chandler or be staying at the Hudmel home. That made two of them. God! Could this get any more complicated?

* * *

Burt listened to the conversation going on between Carole and Cooper with one ear and glanced at the two teens seated across from each other. They had been silent since before they all sat down for dinner and now they had an unusual fascination with the food on their plates. He knew Kurt was going to be annoyed that he wasn't told they were going to have houseguests but he was convinced that this was the right course of action. Besides if either Blaine or Cooper were the _**'Chosen One'**_ (and his senses told him it had to be Blaine especially with the way Kurt was behaving) then he could keep an eye on things for awhile at least. It wasn't a good idea for Kurt to get pregnant now or for a few years at least (hopefully). He had given Kurt _'the talk'_ last year and again when Kurt had first told him he had a boyfriend so he hoped Kurt showed some restraint in that area.

* * *

Blaine stood outside Kurt's room. They needed to talk, his brother had insisted, and he was nervous about it. He didn't know what the outcome was going to be and how Kurt was going to react to what he was about to try and explain. Blaine straightened himself, fixed his forest green slim fit Fred Perry shirt over his khaki chinos and knocked. He held his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Come in."

Blaine opened the door and looked around. Kurt's room was large and it was as if Martin Katz had designed it. The jewel tones added the right amount of elegance and glamour. A soft silver velvet pile carpet covered the floor and contrasted with the blossom white walls. The queen sized four poster bed opposite was covered in an amethyst silk top blanket over deep purple Egyptian cotton sheets. The two bedside tables on either side of the bed that held two small sapphire blue lamps, and coffee table in front of the two white armchairs, vanity, study desk and entertainment centre to the right were of warm walnut. An emerald green throw was draped over one of the two white leather arm chairs, an Aquamarine throw on the other, on the left that were in front of an frosted glass sliding door that was half open and led to what looked like a walk in closet. What he had first thought to be floor to ceiling windows framed by ruby red and sunset orange drapes was in fact French doors leading out onto a small balcony over the back patio with a covered easel in one corner.

"Blaine…?"

Blaine stopped his inspecting of the room and looked at Kurt, who was standing at the foot of the bed, as he spoke.

"We need to talk Kurt. We have to talk about that kiss and there's something I need to tell you."

Kurt looked at Blaine. The boy was really impressive. He was a solid 6 ft with firm muscles, wide shoulders and no extra fat anywhere, his short dark brown curls looked so soft that he wanted to run his fingers through them and that was so _**not**_ what he should be thinking about right now. He had escaped right after dinner to avoid any run-ins but no such luck.

"What kiss? I don't – "

"Don't lie Kurt. We both know a kiss like that can't be so easily forgotten. It was more than a kiss. It was – "

"_**Nothing!**_ It was nothing. **_ Meant_** nothing. Blaine _please_….can we not talk about it? I have a boyfriend who I adore and am happy with. Please just let it go."

Blaine felt a stabbing pain at Kurt's words as he looked into the pleading eyes of the boy he was a little in love with and yes he had to admit he was falling hard for the real thing. He could not just give up. He had to try at least once. Ok maybe kissing Kurt on the day that they met wasn't the best thing to do but it was done, there was no erasing it.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I know you're dating Adam but I _can't_ do that. I have been dreaming about you since I knew what dreams were and now that I've found out you're _**real?**_ ...I just can't walk away."

Kurt had turned away from Blaine but spun around when he heard those words.

"Blaine what are you talking about?"

"I mean precisely what I just said. I've dreamed about you for a very long time."

"Come on….You mean that you've wanted to meet someone like me? I'm sorry but - "

"No Kurt. I've been dreaming of _**you**_."

Blaine started pacing in front of a stunned and confused Kurt who had sat down abruptly on the bed. He continued to explain.

"Since I was a child I have been having dreams. Dreams of a pale skinned, electric blue eyed boy. My mom thought I was referring to an imaginary friend but I kept having the dreams as I got older. I stopped telling my mom about the dreams when I was about seven or eight and everyone assumed they had stopped but that wasn't the case."

He stopped directly in front of the younger boy and looked at him before continuing.

"The dreams did stop however for a few months before my 13th birthday but started again that same year. I thought it was because my hormones were kicking in. I never thought anything of it even when the dreams started to change. They went from innocent childlike playing around to kisses on the cheek and occasionally the lips and light ah..._touches_. I would wake up…._uncomfortable_. But I thought there still wasn't any cause for concern because all boys go through that right? It's puberty. But the dreams didn't stop there. In fact I still have them and now you probably think I'm a pervert or something."

"I…I…um…I'm not….This _**can't **_be happening. Wake _up_ Kurt! Come _on!_"

Blaine watched a little worriedly as Kurt talked to himself and slapped his cheeks seemingly to try to wake up from what he must think was a dream.

"Its not a dream Kurt," Blaine said quietly.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Blaine Burt was hearing a similar story to Kurt in explanation as to why Copper had asked for such a favour from practical strangers. Something told him Burt would understand, wouldn't laugh in his face; of course he left out Blaine's more…ah…_steamier_ dreams. He didn't expect the attentive but pensive look in the older man's eyes and could only speculate as to what it meant.

* * *

Kurt lay back on his bed in the same position he was in a week ago. Why? Why? _**WHY?**_ Why was this happening _now?_ That seemed to be the main question lately. Blaine had left after he had told him that he needed to think abot what he had just heard but was not promising anything.

It seemed even before they met that Blaine and Cooper knew him, well knew _of_ him and especially what he looked like. Blaine had gone as far as offering him his mother's number for confirmation to the first half of his story and to get Cooper to confirm the rest. He had declined both offers. Blaine surely wouldn't tell random people such an unbelievable story right? Whether he believed Blaine or not he was curious about the dreams. How much more…._different_ had they become? Oh and what was Adam going to say when he found out Blaine was back under his roof?

Kurt had conveniently put being a _**'Blessed One'**_ to the very back of his mind, hoping that it still would all just go away. He could not tell any of the girls, especially Santana, that Blaine was back or he would never get through the next few weeks. Kurt turned onto his side facing the balcony doors and the bedside table that held his alarm clock; 7:25 p.m.

He got up and walked into his closet and picked up the violin case that was behind the door to the right. He needed to clear his head and painting would not help right now.

* * *

Adam looked around the hotel suite. Everything was ready for tonight. He had skipped school to make sure everything was perfect. Kurt had always said that he wanted his first time to be _'special and perfect'_ so Adam hoped this was _special_ enough for him.

He had changed the venue of his and Kurt's dinner date to one of Phoenix's most prestigious hotels, the Ritz Carlton and had reserved the Jewel Sea suite. He had just confirmed the three course meal menu for the evening; Asparagus marinated in a hot chilli sauce to start followed by Grilled Salmon with an Avocado Salad and a Chocolate Vanilla Cheesecake garnished with Almond flakes to finish. Adam was _determined_ to help Kurt get over his inhibitions. Well for what he was forking out he better get _something_.

* * *

Kurt paced the lounge carpet nervously as he waited for Adam to arrive. The older boy had not been at school but had sent him a text to tell him to pack an overnight bag and be ready for 5:30. Kurt had fretted that that hadn't given him enough time to get ready and had left Mercedes, Tina and Rachel right after their music class had ended at 2:30 with a hurried goodbye and headed home to get ready. It was now 5:28 and Adam would be there any minute. Carole had taken the Anderson men out to tour around Chandler for which he was very grateful. This meant that the house was empty and Adam would not see Blaine or Cooper before he had a chance to talk to him.

He checked his reflection in the large rectangular mirror above the fireplace next to the sliding doors that led out to the back yard. The light blue dress shirt contrasted with the Versace navy wool blend trousers and crocodile satin blazer he wore. He had foregone a tie but had packed a silver Alexander Wang scarf in the Fred Perry Weekender just in case.

He jumped when the doorbell rang and fought to calm his nerves. This was Adam. There was nothing to be nervous about. This was a natural progression in their relationship. Kurt took a deep breath, picked up the weekend bag and headed towards that front door. As he opened the door he put a smile on his face that turned genuine when he saw Adam holding a bouquet of red roses, pink freesias and white Oriental lilies, his favourite flowers.

"Hello Kurt. You look amazing as usual, these are for you."

"Adam, their gorgeous, thank you." Kurt took the flowers and breathed in their sweet fragrance.

"Are you ready to go? We have a thirty minute drive to Phoenix before dinner."

"Wait Phoenix? I thought we were having dinner at Bernard's?"

"Change of plans. I reserved a suite at the Ritz Carlton in Phoenix."

When Adam saw Kurt's hesitation he softened his expression,

"I want tonight to be special for you, for both of us. Ok?"

Kurt nodded and they headed for Adam's silver Mercedes convertible.

* * *

Blaine had felt strange all day. He had thought that it was because he had told Kurt about his dreams but that wasn't it. Something was up but he didn't know what.

* * *

**Has Blaine sensed something is about to happen?**

**BTW:- the menu is made up of all foods thought to be aphrodisiacs**


	12. Something's Wrong

**A/N:- hi everyone. Been trying to write longer chapters but I always seem to stop just short of going over 3000 words; sorry. Anyway most of you have waited awhile for this so hope its good.**

**A bit more is revealed about Adam and the connection of a _'_**_Blessed One_**_'_ and a _'_**_Chosen One_**_'_.**

**I would love to but I own nothing**

* * *

"Well boys it looks like you will have the house to yourselves tonight."

Carole walked into the lounge through the archway from the kitchen holding a note.

"It seems Kurt has a sleepover and Burt is going to be staying overnight in Flagstaff. As for me, I need to get ready for my shift. You know where everything is and the fridge and pantry are fully stocked so feel at home."

With that she made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Cooper looked at Blaine. The boy had become quiet on the way back to the house, something was bothering him. They had eaten before making their way back so food wasn't an immediate concern at the moment.

"Hey Blainey. What's up? You've been quiet for a while."

"Um…Cooper have you ever had the feeling that something was about to happen? Mebbe something you wouldn't like?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have. Unless you mean déjà vu?"

"No not déjà vu. I can't explain it. I just feel _something_." Cooper raised a questioning brow.

"You know what, forget I said anything. It was dumb anyway." But he couldn't shake the strange feeling.

Cooper looked at him but s=didn't say anything.

"Ok, sure. So….what ya wanna do tonight?"

* * *

Kurt looked around the hotel suite's extravagant interior. The Jewel Sea suite was decorated in all shades of blue with green accents. The wallpaper in the living/dining area graduated up the wall from a deep sea blue to a light sky blue, matching curtains with tiebacks framed the floor to ceiling windows directly across from the entry. In front of the windows was a round rich walnut dining table that could seat four draped with a white tablecloth over which was a contrasting turquoise overlay and surrounded by four white leather upholstered dining chairs with matching turquoise cushions.

To the left of the dining table was sitting room and small bar area with a simple stone fireplace and two white Lafayette two-seater sofas on either side, facing each other. There were china blue cushions on one and olive green cushions on the other. The glass coffee table between them held a black vase with white lilies and blue roses along with a clear bowl filled with small blue and green glass balls. Against one wall was a walnut executive desk with a telephone, computer, pens in a blue and green marbled pen holder and writing paper with the hotel's letterhead. Against the opposite wall, next to the windows, was an entertainment centre with a stereo and 40" flat screen TV.

To the right of the dining table the bedroom could be seen through opened large opaque concerto doors. The room was small and held a queen sized bed covered in an azure blue comforter, pillows encased in smooth pistachio pillowcases. The white night stands housed black square lamps with jade and sage striped lampshades, a TV remote, a telephone and alarm clock. The walls were white with teal stripes. A cobalt blue velvet pile carpet ran throughout the suite.

Adam looked at his silver Rolex then turned to Kurt with a smile.

"Why don't you put our bags in the bedroom and freshen up. By the time you return, dinner should be here."

Kurt took both weekend bags into the bedroom and put them on the bed before hurrying into the en-suite bathroom with Italian marble floor tiles and countertops. His heart was racing a mile a minute. He _really_ needed to calm down.

* * *

After Carole had left for the hospital, Blaine and Cooper had played a few rounds of Halo before Cooper's phone had gone off. Now Blaine was bored and needed distracting from the ever present weird feeling. Where was this feeling coming from? Why couldn't he shake it?

He walked back into the lounge from the games room and looked around the large room. The white baby grand Steinway sitting between the fireplace and the archway that led into the dining area and kitchen looked inviting and was possibly just the thing he needed.

* * *

Adam looked across the dinner table at Kurt. The younger teen was smiling at the joke he had just told and his eyes held a slumberous gleam. They were halfway through dessert and he could see that the desired effects were taking place. The thought of getting into that virgin ass already had him hard and eager. They had both been wearing blazers which they had discarded earlier and the music playing in the background gave him an idea.

"Would you like to dance Kurt?"

"Yes I would love to Adam."

Kurt took his boyfriend's outstretched hand and was pulled into his embrace. He felt good, mellow, _relaxed_. The food had been amazing and he felt wonderful in Adam's arms. The soft kisses Adam brushed against his cheek as they swayed to the were arousing and sent tingles along his nerve endings. He turned his head to look into Adam's eyes and was caught by the want he saw in them. He made no move to resist when Adam leaned in and captured his lips and returned the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Adam gazed at Kurt. Finally he was getting what was owed to him.

"I've waited so long Kurt. So long…." He recaptured the younger boy's mouth in a searing kiss that got more and more heated before he broke away a second time to breathe and led Kurt into the bedroom. He slowly unbuttoned Kurt's blue dress shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and unbuckled the belt before attending to his own clothes all the while pressing kisses to the boy's lips, cheeks and neck.

When they were both in only their Adam pressed Kurt back onto the bed, resuming the kiss, one hand stroking Kurt through his briefs before lifting his hand back up to cup his cheek and bring him more fully into the kiss . After a few moments of both boys undulating against and kissing each other, Adam reached into the night stand where he had hidden a few condoms and lube when Kurt had been in the bathroom earlier, placing them on beside the lamp.

"Almost forgot about these. Not that you could get pregnant anyway," he joked.

Kurt's eyes flew open and his body went rigid at Adam's words. _Oh god!_ How could he _forget?_ How had he _**not**_ remembered what could happen? He started to push against the chest that was laying over his. Adam focused on Kurt in puzzlement.

"What? What's the matter?"

"I can't do this. I'm sorry…please let me up."

"What the hell Kurt? A minute ago you were ready for this. What the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated. "I just...I **_can't_**."

Adam paused and looked at Kurt but the younger teen wasn't looking at him. His face hardened. _No_, the little tease was _not_ going to back out of this, not now. He had waited too long to get what he wanted. He'd been patient, had even been somewhat faithful to the younger teen. _No more!_ He was not going to let Kurt drag him around by the nose. Grabbing both of Kurt's wrists in one hand he trapped his hands above his body and reached down with his free hand to pull both their briefs down and off before grinding himself against the younger boy.

Kurt was caught off guard by Adam's actions and for a moment lay paralyzed beneath the gyrating older boy. Then his reflexes kicked in and he started to struggle.

"Adam! Adam what are you _doing?!_ Stop this!"

In answer Adam slammed his mouth down on Kurt's and the younger boy tasted blood as he tried to get away, panic now the foremost emotion racing through him. What was Adam doing? He had to stop him, get away. He continued to struggle but Adam was stronger than he was.

Kurt's mind was in a shocked state. No one knew he was here. Who could help him? In his fear induced state his mind reached for the only name that surfaced.

"Blaine! Blaine… _please_ _help me!_"

Adam stopped abruptly and leaned up as he looked down at the teen with disbelieving eyes. _What_ had Kurt just yelled out?

Taking advantage of the pause, Kurt brought one knee up swiftly and connected with his target. Adam yelped in pain, swearing and releasing Kurt to roll to one side as he cupped his hurting genitals.

Still terrified, Kurt rolled quickly off the bed sobbing and scooping up his discarded clothes, fled into the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

Finn, Puck and Debbie were hanging out in their flat's sitting room. Debbie had stayed an extra week to retake a lab test that would count towards her total credits for the year and Finn had come back from football practice two hours ago. Puck had been out on a date and had only just come back twenty minutes ago so Finn and Debbie were grilling him when Finn's phone rang. Laughing at something Debbie said, he answered.

"Hello?" A person crying could be heard on the other side. Finn pulled the phone away from his ear with a frown to check the caller ID.

"Kurt? Is that You? What's wrong?" He stood up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, Debbie and Puck looking at him questioningly.

"Kurt? Come on buddy, talk to me."

"Finn? Oh god Finn! _Please_ _help me_…"

Now Finn was really worried. His little brother sounded distressed and he didn't know why.

"Kurt where are you?"

"I'm…I'm in the bathroom…I… – "

"What bathroom Kurt? Are you at home? _Where_ are you?"

"Phoenix. I'm…in Phoenix."

Phoenix? Why was Kurt in Phoenix? Had he gone out with the girls?

"Is Rachel or Mercedes with you?"

"No, they're not here," came the whispered reply.

Finn checked the time on the microwave; 7:12. It wasn't that late. He would get there before Burt and he wasn't sure that Kurt would want to see his dad right now from the sound of things and Finn wasn't sure it was a good idea. Burt was usually a calm, cool sort of man but could get heated up when it came to his family, especially Kurt. He was getting pretty heated up himself and he didn't even know what had happened.

"Ok Kurt, I'm gonna come get you. Where in Phoenix are you?"

"The um…the Ritz Carlton; room 1034. I came with Adam."

"Adam? Where is he? Can you find him and I'll – "

"_**No!**_ Not Adam; _please_ Finn." Broken sobs started back on the other line.

"Ok, ok. Just…just hold on ok? I'm coming." Without waiting for an answer Finn ended the call and hurried out of the kitchen to his room to put on shoes and grab his car keys. What had the little twerp done to his brother? Did he leave Kurt somewhere? Had Adam _hurt_ his brother somehow? He had been teaching Kurt a few self defence moves for when he would be in New York on his own so he hoped he was ok.

Exiting the corridor that led to the sitting/dining room and front door, Finn merely called out a 'I'll be right back' when he passed the other occupants of the room. Puck jumped up quickly and grabbed Finn's arm when he saw his best friend's furious expression.

"What's going on bro? Is Kurt alright?"

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out. I need to go pick him up though."

"Ok but I'm coming with you."

Finn looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it. Both men raced down the three flights of steps (elevator forgotten) to the ground floor and parking lot.

* * *

Cooper turned away from the show he was watching and went to look out the games room door. Blaine had abruptly stopped playing ten minutes ago and there was now an eerie silence throughout the house.

"Blaine? You okay?"

Tears were running down the teens face and he was hugging his middle. Cooper hadn't seen Blaine cry since the teen was seven years old and had broken some important award their father had received from the White House when he had been playing soccer in the house, something they were both not supposed to do.

"I…I…don't…I don't feel so good."

Blaine got up hastily and raced to the downstairs bathroom where he started to throw up.


	13. Rescued: But What Happens Now?

**A/N:- This took a little longer than expected but I got there in the end. Had a some help from my lil sis.**

**A little background - As previously mentioned Finn plays college football. Because of his performance he has become a local celeb and has a female fan club.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Adam knocked on the suite's bathroom door for the thousandth time. Except for the sound of running water there were no other sounds clearly audible and he was getting worried. He hadn't meant to do what he did. He had just lost his temper a little was all. Now he had to get Kurt out of that bathroom before something happened. For all he knew Kurt had called the police and they were on their way to the hotel. His father would not be pleased at the accusations that could be laid on his son's door and his father's and his future career could suffer.

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me?" Adam knocked again.

"Kurt I'm not gonna hurt you I promise. Look...I'm…I'm…ah…_sorry_…ok? Come on Kurt. Open the door. I just want to talk. Please?"

* * *

Finn was grateful that there had been very little traffic and highway patrol had seemed to be absent from the I10 and a journey that would have been an hour and 45 minutes took just under an hour. Puck had tried to get more information out of him on the way and get him to slow down so as not to kill them both but he had ignored both queries. He really hoped Kurt was ok because he didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

Finn had met Kurt when he was 13 going on 14 and Kurt had just turned ten. It had been just a year after the Hummels had relocated to Arizona from Ohio. Kurt been in hospital because he had had to have his appendix removed and Finn had been in the hospital because of a broken leg for 3 weeks prior. They had shared a room following Kurt's surgery and Finn's previous roommate's discharge. The younger boy had been shy and had always had his nose in a book or drawing something in a sketchpad.

Finn had been listening to and singing along to David Guetta/Chris Willis's _Love Is Gone_ one afternoon on his ipod and had looked up to find the younger boy's eyes fixed on him with a small smile. He had paused mid note blushing at being caught singing. He had apologized and Kurt had murmured that it was ok and the song was a good one. The two boys had talked about songs and artists for hours afterwards and had got to know each other over the remaining two weeks that Kurt was in the hospital and had kept in touch when Kurt had been discharged.

It was also during this time that Finn's best friend, Noah 'Puck' Puckerman, had met Kurt and both older boys had felt protectiveness for the younger boy neither could explain nor felt the need to. During the next two years Kurt and Finn had become very close friends and their parents had fallen in-love and married and in so doing, making them brothers.

Finn was immensely proud and elated to be Kurt's big brother. He had always wanted a sibling but it had not happened and his mother had not been interested in getting remarried after his father had died when he was six years old. When she had met Burt Hummel that had changed and he was happy for her but also grateful. He and Kurt got on like a house on fire and were as close as any two brothers could be. So to say Finn was anxious to get to Kurt was an understatement.

* * *

Kurt could not stop trembling. He had had been standing under the spray of the shower for what felt like hours, his mind blank yet churning with all sorts of thoughts. The water that started out hot was now tepid. Adam had stopped trying to get him to open the door to the bathroom and he had stopped crying but he still felt sick. He had emptied the contents of his stomach earlier before getting into the shower.

Should he try to see if Adam was still outside in the suite? What if he was; then what?

He stepped out of the shower and towelled himself dry before putting on one of the bathrobes provided by the hotel. He sat on one of the steps leading up to the marbled Jacuzzi tub. How _had_ this happened? How had an evening that had started out perfect ended up a _nightmare?_ He had never thought Adam could or would hurt him in such a way. Had he been wrong about Adam all along? Sure he had an attitude when it came to people he thought weren't important but there had been nothing to indicate he would ever do something like _this_. Maybe this had all been a dream? _Was_ he dreaming? But the soreness or his wrists negated that. He was going to have bruises on his wrists and his pale skin would make them all the more visible. He had no idea how he was going to explain that to his parents. How was he to explain _any_ of this?

* * *

Blaine leaned against the bathroom counter after rinsing out his mouth and splashing some water on his face. What was wrong with him? Had he eaten something bad at the restaurant they had eaten dinner at? But that didn't explain the tears. So again….what was wrong with him? Maybe he was thinking about the situation with Kurt too much.

"Blaine?...Are you….ok?"

Blaine looked up at Cooper's hesitant enquiry. He brother stood in the bathroom's doorway looking worried, really worried and unsure of what to say or do. He was unsure of what to say as well so he when with a simple, "I'm fine Coop."

Cooper was unconvinced. Had he caused this? Was being near Kurt too much for his brother right now? Maybe he shouldn't have put so much pressure on Blaine to try for Kurt.

I can see that brain of yours grinding its gears Cooper. I'm fine, really. Just an upset stomach is all."

"Ok, if you say so. Want something hot to drink? I think I saw some herbal tea when I was checking out the cupboards in the kitchen."

"Thanks but mebbe later. I'm just gonna go up and lay down."

"Ok. I'll be up soon any way." But the concern was still in Cooper's eyes.

* * *

At about 8:18 p.m. Finn pulled into the parking lot of the Ritz Carlton Phoenix, parked in the first parking space he saw and jumped out the car leaving Puck to run after him. He schooled his features and strode up to the large oak panelled concierge/reception desk inside the marble and glass lobby of the 5 star hotel's lobby. A pretty coiffed young woman (around 21/22) and a middle aged gentleman looked up as he stopped at the desk. The woman's jaw dropped as she saw who was standing in front of her. The hotel had seen its share of local, minor and some major celebrities but it was the first time she was seeing one close up. The older gentleman had a bit more professionalism and even though he didn't recognize the young man before him, judging from his colleague's reaction this was maybe someone of importance.

"Good night sir. How may I help you?"

Finn gave his most charming smile, the smile he usually gave his mostly female fans and reporters.

"Good night. A friend of mine, Adam Crawford, and my brother booked in earlier? Room 1034 I believe. Would you be so kind as to tell me which floor that is on? I was to pick up my brother five minutes ago." Finn lied.

"Ah yes, of course. 1034 is on the 9th floor."

"Thank you very much." Finn gave another smile and nodded his thanks before he headed for the bank of elevators to the left of the desk. As he walked away he heard the receptionist gush to the older man.

"That was Finn Hudson! _**Finn Hudson!**_ UA's Wildcats' Finn Hudson! He is so _gorgeous!_"

Puck stepped into the elevator beside his best friend, who had already pressed their destination floor number, and arched an eyebrow in amusement.

"So Adam is a _'friend of yours'_ huh?" Finn shrugged and said nothing, remaining silent as he watched the numbers on the LED screen above the floor buttons go up until they reached the ninth floor. What would he find when he got to the room?

* * *

Adam had redressed and was sitting at the dining table, his head in his hands. He had no idea how this night had turned out so wrong. He had never meant for Kurt to see his _'dark side'_. But was he really to blame? Kurt had broken what was _essentially_ a promise after all. Could he really be faulted for _trying_ to hold him to that promise?

Adam stiffened when a knock sounded on the door but relaxed slightly when a loud 'Housekeeping' was heard. They must be there to clear away the dishes from dinner. Surely the police wouldn't use such tricks to get him to open the door.

He had the room until 9 o'clock the following day, breakfast included in the package. Straightening his slightly wrinkled clothes as the knock sounded again, opened the door and froze.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hey now is that anyway to greet _'friends'_? Where's the love huh?" Puck smirked evilly.

Without waiting for an invitation, both men pushed pass the teen and entered the large hotel suite. Finn looked around the room. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. He must still be in the bathroom, so he headed toward the open door of the bedroom and found a door that had to be for the bathroom. Meanwhile Puck walked into the sitting room area, with Adam trailing behind, and took a seat on one of the sofas before he turned to the younger boy.

"So Adam? Care to explain to me what's going on _before_ Finn gets back?"

Adam stared at Puck. He didn't really know the guy, hadn't thought it necessary to but the look on his face told him he should tread carefully.

"Nothing really happened. We had dinner and were having a good time. At least I thought we were."

"So our presence here is not needed right? Finn just _over reacted_ to what Kurt said right?"

"I don't _know_ what Kurt said to Finn. I didn't even know he called him."

Adam began to fidget with the tail of his shirt. What _had_ Kurt told Finn? He walked over to the fireplace.

Puck noticed the nervousness in Adam but said nothing. He hoped to god that the boy hadn't hurt Kurt because he would seriously have to kill him.

* * *

Finn knocked on the door in front of him.

"Kurt? Kurt its Finn. Are you in there?"

The door flew open and Finn barely had the time to brace himself before Kurt barrelled into him with a cry.

* * *

Blaine lay on his side facing away from the door to the room. He had been in that position for nearly two hours and hadn't been able to sleep, his mind churning with random thoughts but he was feeling marginally better but still had the sense of something being wrong. He had told his brother that he was fine but he knew Cooper didn't believe him and quite frankly he wasn't fine. His mind kept going to Kurt which wasn't odd in and of itself it was just his mind had flashed to Kurt _before_ he had had to empty his stomach of all possible contents.

He sat up abruptly as a feeling of relief suddenly washed over him. Was he imagining things? He still felt a bit off but not a s much as before. Maybe he was thinking too much.

* * *

Finn looked down at the pale boy in his arms dressed in a white robe. Kurt had yet to release him from the crushing hold. His usually confident brother looked shaken.

"Kurt? Kurt talk to me. What's going on?"

"Oh Finn. I thought I was ready and I was…maybe…but he said…and then I couldn't do it…but he didn't stop and I…I was so scared Finn."

"I don't understand. What couldn't you do Kurt? What are you talking about?"

Kurt finally released Finn and looked around the bedroom but avoided looking at the bed. He turned back to Finn, worry clouding his older brother's eyes and looked away.

"I, I um…I couldn't have…um…I couldn't have…_sex_…with, with… _Adam_. I tried to stop him but he…I….I tried to stop him…." Kurt's voice trailed off, tears had started to slide down his cheeks as he hugged himself.

Finn looked at his brother as the truth dawned on him a second before anger, no scratch that _fury_ surged through him. If what he was hearing correct then Adam had…he couldn't bring himself to say it. A growl erupted from the tall young man and he turned and strode out of the bedroom. Kurt looked up at Finn's departure, eyes going wide when he realised where the older boy was going. Adam must still be in the suite.

"You son of a bitch!"

Kurt got to the sitting room just in time to see Adam crumple to the floor. Finn reached down to grab the teenager by his collar, yanking him back on his feet before pulling back his fist to land another blow and Kurt rushed forward to stop his brother, not for Adam's sake but for Finn's.

"Finn! Finn no don't! I…he…I'm not…he didn't get to."

Finn paused, still holding a whimpering Adam. Kurt had grabbed his arm trying to stop him from hitting the jerk.

"He didn't? He didn't…_hurt _you?"

Now it was Puck's turn to lose it. Kurt looked paler than usual and his eyes were red and puffy which meant he had been crying. The robe had slid down the hand holding onto Finn exposing the bruise now forming on Kurt's wrist.

"Are you saying me that this idiot _raped_ Kurt? Is that what happened?"

He looked between Kurt and Finn. Kurt looked back at him wide eyed. What was Puck doing here? This was bad.

"No! Ah...um he didn't r-r-rape me. I kn-kneed him before, before he could."

"But he _did_ hurt you?"

"No…ah…he _scared_ me." Kurt stumbled over his words. This was hard and he really just wanted to forget about it.

"You have bruises on your wrist Kurt. You can't say he didn't hurt you."

Adam made a strangled sound and all eyes turned to him. Finn had unconsciously tightening his grip on the boy's collar when he too saw the bruises. He was done with this.

"Kurt go get dressed, we're leaving."

Kurt looked at his step brother one last time, gave Puck a pleading look before he complied. Puck untangled Finn's hand from Adam's clothes and dragged the boy over to one of the sofas, pushing him to sit down on it. Both men's eyes hard and cold.

"Ok Mr Crawford, we're gonna have a little chat."

* * *

**So what will this chat be about then? What happens if or when Blaine finds out what happened? Should be interesting in the next chapter.**


	14. Tears & Comfort

**A/N:- Sorry for the wait guys, had a little internet problem. Hope this makes up for the delay. **

**BTW: I passed the 4000 mark! YAY! Enjoy!**

**I own my imagination and nothing else.**

* * *

Blaine slept fitfully, his dream different from usual, strange.

_Kurt sat locked inside a large glass case crying. Blaine stood outside helplessly looking on, able to do nothing but watch. He fought the sluggishness he felt and took a step forward. A sledge hammer appeared in his hands and instinctively Blaine knew what he had to do and shattered the glass before running forward to scoop Kurt comfortingly into his arms, telling him everything would be ok. _

He woke with a start. The sun was streaming through the window on the far side of the room. He sat up and looked around. Cooper's bed was empty and the bed was made. The small clock radio on the bedside table between the two double beds read 9:49 a.m. Blaine sat up and swung his legs over the side. He was still confused about his behaviour and the emotions from the day before as well as the dream. Standing up he went into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

Finn and Puck were in Finn's bedroom. Kurt had insisted on being taken home. He had wanted a familiar environment after what had happened and Finn had given in and drove him to Chandler, he and Puck had also stayed the night, getting very little sleep. They were both still angry and agitated. Finn had even skipped breakfast which was unheard of but now it was nearly lunch and they couldn't ignore their hunger any longer.

The house seemed eerily empty as they exited the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen. Both men grabbed a bag of potato chips each and Puck made four chicken salad sandwiches while Finn got sodas from the fridge. As they made their way over to the dining table, both of them thinking about Kurt.

"Do you think he'll be ok? Should I go talk to him?"

"Kurt's a strong guy Finn. He'll pull through. If he wants to talk he'll let you know."

"I know that but still….I just keep thinking about what could have happened in that hotel room. Adam could've…_would've_ been successful if Kurt hadn't defended himself."

"I know. Part of me hopes he breaks the agreement so that I can smash his pretty face in for hurting Kurt. It's a good thing Rachel had been paranoid enough and insisted on them taking those self defence classes in preparation for New York."

"Yeah, good thing. Adam always seemed like a jerk to me the times I met him but I never thought he would try to _rape_ Kurt. _Damn!_" Finn was getting angry all over again.

"What did you just say?"

Both men spun around at the sound of Blaine's low voice. Blaine had been about to leave quietly after seeing Finn and Puck deep in conversation but that last comment had stopped him cold.

"What did you just say?" Blaine repeated looking between the two older men.

"Uh…." Finn felt awkward. He had forgotten that Cooper and Blaine were staying at his house for a few weeks. He knew Kurt wouldn't want anyone to know about what had happened between him and Adam so he feigned ignorance, something he could do quite well.

Puck on the other hand was a little more perceptive but also said nothing. He watched Blaine closely as the younger man walked towards them.

"You said something about Adam _hurting_ Kurt, _forcing_ Kurt. Is that what I think it means?"

Blaine's mind was reeling. "If I heard you correctly Adam tried to _rape_ Kurt?"

The older men looked at each other, a look passing between them and unwittingly confirming Blaine's suspicions. Rage unlike anything he had ever felt before filled Blaine as he tried to wrap his head around that piece of information.

Finn and Puck had only ever seen Blaine laughing or in a good mood. They now understood the phrase 'murderous look' and frankly they were a bit nervous.

"_**WHERE. IS. HE**_?" Blaine bit out each word. He was going to hunt the asswipe down and kill him. His family would understand. It would be justifiable homicide.

"Where's who?"

Cooper entered the kitchen from the hall and stopped abruptly at the tangible tension in the room. He had gone out in Chandler earlier to get some cinnamon and raisin bagels and almond croissants from his and Blaine's favourite eatery to cheer his little brother up. He had tried to be quick not wanting to leave Blaine alone for too long after the weirdness of yesterday. He was surprised to see Finn and Puck. Finn had told him he wouldn't have another break until mid June which was about two weeks away.

When no answer to his question was forthcoming, Cooper looked at the three younger men. Something was not right and Blaine's fists were clenched, his face tight with an emotion that scared Cooper. What exactly had he just walked in on? He placed the takeout bags and cups of coffee on the island before walking up to Blaine.

Blaine ignored his older brother and focused on Finn.

"Where is he Finn? Where does he live?" Realisation dawned on both men's faces before their eyes widened.

"I know how you feel but that's not a good idea Blaine."

Finn _did_ understand and only the thought of what this getting out would do to Kurt had made him listen to Puck in that hotel room. Cooper was still in the dark about what was happening.

"B? What's going on? Finn? Puck?" Silence reigned.

"Would someone tell me what's going on please?"

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut for a moment trying to calm himself down. It didn't work. He now knew why he had been feeling off yesterday. Kurt had been in trouble and he hadn't known, hadn't been there to help him. Tears began to run down his cheeks but he made no attempt to wipe them away. Without a word Blaine turned and left the room with no particular destination in mind.

* * *

Kurt sat at the vanity and stared at his reflection in the mirror for the longest time. His eyes seemed too big for his face and were red rimmed and puffy from lack of sleep and crying. The bags under his eyes had been covered up with his Verdon Instant Energy Eye Gel and concealer. Even though going through his morning skin care routine had been soothing he still felt on edge. He stood up and walked over to his wardrobe, discarding the black silk robe he was wearing. Going through the racks of day clothes, he selected a thin light blue and gold mid-thigh length, wide necked Versace Greco cotton knit sweater and his Burberry Shoreditch white skinny jeans.

Kurt got dressed, walked back into the bedroom, sat down in one of the armchairs and turned on the TV. He had left it on the Style Network yesterday before his date and left it as it was now, not really paying attention to what was showing. He was still in a daze about Adam. How was he to even look at him now? Why had this happened? Would he ever forget? How would he get over it? What was he going to _do_?

He hugged his legs to his chest as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. He still had flashbacks. He remembered calling out Blaine's name when he was pinned down. That slip had given him the chance he needed. He still couldn't quite believe his subconscious mind had reached for that one name. He needed time to process it all. He _needed_ to forget.

* * *

Cooper looked at the younger guys still seated at the dining table. Blaine had just walked out and Finn and Puck looked guilty and upset at the same time.

"Finn, Puck….What's wrong? Did you and Blaine have an argument?"

"No! No Cooper. It isn't anything like that. Its just….it's complicated."

"It's complicated?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Complicated how?"

"Uh…that I can't tell you. Sorry." Finn looked apologetic.

"Ok, I won't pry. By the way, not that it isn't good to see you, but what are you two doing here?"

"Sorry Cooper that's part of the complication." Puck spoke up for the first time since Blaine's appearance and exit.

"Mmm…I suppose I better go find Blaine then. I'm still worried after what happened last night."

"Last night? Something happened last night?" Finn and Puck looked at each other.

"Well Blaine said he was feeling weird all day, like something was going to happen, something bad, but he didn't know what."

"How very twilight zone." Puck looked at Finn, his mind putting together the puzzle pieces.

"Yeah well he told me to forget it and we played a few rounds of HALO before he went into the lounge and started playing the piano. A couple hours later the music stopped so I went to see what was wrong and found him crying – "

"Crying…?" Both younger men looked at each other again, puzzled.

"I hadn't seen my little brother cry since he was a child. Made me worried and a little scared when I asked him what was wrong and I got incoherent answers before he ran into the bathroom and hurled. I still don't believe he's fine like he wants me to believe and now I find him in here with you, furious and you and Puck clearly upset about something that's _complicated_."

"Err… Cooper? Has Blaine ever been angry? I mean really angry?"

"Sure a few times, especially when someone he cares about is hurt, but he is mostly laid back and easygoing. Which is why I need to go find him because that look on his face said he wasn't merely angry, he was in a…._rage_, I guess."

Cooper picked up the two paper bags on his way out, missing the looks on Finn's and Puck's faces.

* * *

Blaine was lost in his own thoughts as he walked along the sidewalk. He had no clue where he was going nor did he care. Someone had hurt the one person he had come to care for beyond all others, wanted to protect with his life. Someone had inflicted pain on his Kurt. _HIS_ Kurt! His insides churned with anger and he stopped walking, leaned against the street light post that was to his right. Dear god! How must Kurt be feeling? How much torment must his mind be in? How was _he_ to comfort Kurt? Words would seem meaningless right now.

Blaine ran a hand through his dark curls, sighing deeply. Maroon 5's Misery filled the air, prompting Blaine to dig into the front pocket of his black Timberland Ripstop cargo shorts for his cell. A white short sleeve polo shirt with light yellow, light blue and dark green irregular stripes and white and yellow Timberland Newmarket oxfords completed the ensemble.

"Hello?"

"Blainey where are you?"

Blaine looked around for the first time. He had not paid attention to where he was going, his mind occupied with other things. He could see he was on the corner of W Island Circle and W Island Drive.

"I'm not far from the house. I was just heading back."

"Well hurry up. I have something for you that will cheer you up."

Blaine doubted there was anything that could cheer him up right now but he turned around and headed back to the house.

* * *

Kurt needed to eat. He had been sitting in the chair for hours and his stomach was now protesting. Someone had knocked earlier, most likely Finn, but he had ignored it. He went into his bathroom, washed his face, re-applied moisturiser and re-entered the bedroom, crossed over to and opened the door, almost tripping over the food tray. Finn had put a tray with a chicken and tomato sandwich, a glass of apple juice and a small bowl of strawberries and kiwi in front of the door.

Kurt smiled at the thoughtfulness, picked up the tray and took it back inside his room, placing it on the coffee table. As he ate the bowl of fruit he contemplated the seriousness of the events of last night. He glanced at the clock on his side table: 3:50 p.m.

Carole should have been home from her shift at Chandler Regional hours ago and his dad would be home in two or three hours. He wasn't ready to face them or the house guests just yet. He wondered if Finn had told her what happened or would he leave that up to him?

* * *

Blaine stood outside of Kurt's room for the second time in three days. The younger boy had been in his room all day. He had been restless since he got back to the Hudmel house. Cooper's surprise had made him smile but it hadn't lasted, had spent most of the time after that pacing and looking up at the ceiling as if he would be able to see into Kurt's room. Puck had watched him thoughtfully but said nothing and Finn had taken a tray up to Kurt. Carole had got back around 11 and Burt was on his way home.

The tray he held had a bowl of salad, a bowl of carrot and pumpkin soup and buttered toast and a glass of water. He balanced the tray on one arm and knocked with the other and waited. And waited. Blaine was about to put the tray down by the door when it opened. He straighten up and looked at Kurt for a moment.

"I brought you something to eat. I um…" Blaine paused not sure what else to say to the silent boy.

"Thank you." They both stood there in awkward silence. What should he do? Say?

"Ah…Are you ok? Do you…mind if I come in?"

Kurt looked at the older boy for a moment before turning around and walking back into the room, leaving the door open. Blaine put his tray on the coffee table next to the other one that now held empty dishes. He stood silently in the middle of the room continuing to watch Kurt who had sat back down in one leather armchairs.

Kurt looked sexy in the wide necked light blue and gold sweater that exposed one shoulder and white skinny jeans, his light brown hair falling over his eyes. Blaine's eyes were drawn to that exposed shoulder and neck, his mouth watering at the remembered taste of Kurt's skin. Blaine's body heated in arousal and he shook his head. This wasn't why he came up here; he cleared his mind of his lascivious thoughts, refocusing on Kurt who was staring back at him and sat in the other armchair.

Blaine twiddled his thumbs before looking up at Kurt as he ate. This was way harder than he had thought it would be. He waited until Kurt put down the empty salad bowl before he spoke.

"I ah…I accidently overheard Finn and Puck talking this morning about…about what happened yesterday. Are you feeling ok? Do you….want to talk…about it?"

Kurt looked over towards the French doors leading out to his balcony. He wasn't sure how or if he should talk about this but he knew logically he _should_ talk to someone. He looked back at Blaine and saw sincerity as well as another emotion that left him confused. He saw pain in those beautiful hazel eyes. He was drawn to the older boy in ways he couldn't explain and in some ways he could. Making up his mind he began to talk about his and Adam's relationship leading up to yesterday's events, blushing when he admitted he was still a virgin but Blaine said nothing.

Blaine listened and started to get more and angrier realising the slimeball had basically planned the whole thing. That menu had been guaranteed to get Kurt ready for whatever. He knew this because he and his ex had done some research and then tried some of them out to see if they worked.

Blaine was also jealous of the fact that Kurt had intended to give his virginity to jerk like Adam. Blaine clenched his fists as Kurt stuttered over the part where Adam had pinned him down. He stood up and clenched his fists, began pacing trying to control his emotions. Anger wouldn't help the situation right now and would probably just scare Kurt.

Kurt would have mostly broken down last night added to all the stress and emotions that had come with the revelation of being a _**'Blessed One'**_ had it not been for his strong will and his ability to deconstruct and assess a problem from all angles. His brain analysed the months leading up to last night. Adam had become a little more demanding but he had thought nothing of it. Then both their behaviours at his birthday party had admittedly been questionable. Kurt continued to go through times that kept popping up and he had to admit that the clues telling him that Adam wasn't a good candidate for a boyfriend had been there but nothing to indicate he had a violent side. This meant he could hide his true self, his true feelings extremely well. A scary thought. Santana had been right afterall;

'_Adam is a jerk Kurt. Don't give him the time of day because I think, no I __**know**__ he will hurt you, Porcelain. I know his type. He's after that pretty little ass of yours.'_

'_I don't know Tana. He's been asking me out for weeks. He seems nice and I try not to judge people without getting to know them.'_

'_Aite, its your call but if he hurts you he __**will**__ be castrated.'_

Kurt gave a small smile at the memory. Maybe he should tell Santana because as he was looked at it, castration wasn't a bad idea. He was slowly getting over his melancholy but it would take time for him to heal completely.

Kurt continued talking after the pause in his recollection. His blush returned and he avoided Blaine's gaze when he told about the part where he had been able to get away only because he had called out to Blaine for help, tears began to form in his electric blue eyes.

"You ah…you called out to _me_ for help?"

Blaine's eyes were hooded and unreadable. Kurt looked up before he replied softly. "Yeah."

Blaine looked away and Kurt was surprised to see tears running down his cheeks when he looked back at him.

"Blaine…?" Kurt was shocked and at a loss as to what to do.

"I wasn't there." Blaine closed his eyes before he continued. "I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm sorry."

Blaine let the tears run unchecked down his cheeks for the second time that day. "I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have been there."

Kurt looked at Blaine. He had not expected this reaction from the older teen.

"It wasn't your fault. I had no idea Adam was…_like that_. I was…_blinded_ by my wanting to see his good points and dismissed everything else."

"_Nothing_ is wrong with looking for good in people. I just…I wish I _had_ been there. All day I had a feeling that _something_ was wrong and then later I started to um…cry and threw up in the downstairs bathroom. Cooper was and probably still worried about me."

Blaine looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Kurt. He needed to hold him.

"Kurt? Would it be ok if I um…held you? Just for a little while. You can say no of course. I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Kurt thought for a moment before nodding his head in acquiesce. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the chair before sitting down and placing him to sit down on his lap, hugging him close as Kurt snuggled into the crook of his neck. Then Blaine suddenly chuckled, squeezing Kurt's thigh.

"You should have kneed him harder."

Kurt smiled at that. The warm feeling and comfort of being in Blaine's arms, listening to the beat of his heart against his ear soothed Kurt better than any bubble bath. The silence was no longer awkward but companionable.

* * *

Burt had come home to find Finn and Puck reclining on the big white sofa in the lounge, Cooper in one of the matching armchairs that could seat two people, solemn expressions on all three faces, and Carole finishing up dinner in the kitchen.

The TV was on but no one was really watching it. Ok this was a bit strange.

"Evening boys." Grunts and Mmms were what he got in return so he headed into the kitchen.

"Evening love." Burt placed a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"Mmm…good evening. Dinner's just about done. Can you call the boys in?"

"Will do. By the way what's wrong with the boys? And where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"Well I'm not sure but something may or may not have happened but no one has said anything so far."

"Ok. I'll go call the boys in for dinner."

* * *

Blaine's hand stroked down Kurt's back soothingly. They had both calmed down but he wanted to make sure.

"Kurt you ok?" Blaine asked softly.

"I'm getting there. I feel much better than I did yesterday and this morning." Kurt sat up in Blaine's lap and turned to look at him.

"Are _you_ ok?" Blaine smiled and cupped his cheek. Kurt really was beautiful.

"I'm getting there too." He stroked Kurt's cheek.

"What is it? You look like you want to ask me something."

Blaine dropped his hand. He didn't want to make Kurt feel uncomfortable or scared. Didn't want to risk the relatively calm and relaxed atmosphere.

"Blaine what is it?"

"I…I…um…can I…kiss you?" Blaine looked up when Kurt remained silent.

"I won't if it would make you uncomfortable or if the thought scares you. I just need….I don't know. Kissing you would put my mind at ease but like I said if it makes you – "

"Ok."

Blaine stopped mid ramble. "What?"

"Its ok. You can kiss me." Kurt all but whispered the response.

"Are you sure? I don't want to scare you Kurt."

"I'm…I'm sure. I think I need this too." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. He wanted to move pass the trauma of Adam. Maybe one way of doing that was to see how he would respond to intimacy after what had happened. Yeah he was sitting in Blaine's lap but that and kissing were two different things.

Blaine put his hand back on Kurt's cheek, looking deep into the electric blue eyes that had captivated him long ago and gently began to kiss him. It felt so much more different than the last time. That time had been frenzied and passionate but this, this was tender, loving. He pulled away after a few moments to see Kurt's eyes had closed and there were tears running down his cheeks. Blaine got worried. Had he moved too fast? Was this too soon for Kurt?

"Baby, what's wrong? Is this too much, too soon?"

Kurt kept his eyes closed a moment longer before a serene smile lifted his lips at the endearment and he opened his eyes.

"No. No, it was perfect…thank you." Blaine looked at Kurt as if trying to ascertain if he was telling the truth before a grin stretched his own mouth.

"Good," was all he said before he recaptured Kurt's lips. He wasn't sure how long they kissed for this time before they were interrupted by a throat being cleared.

Cooper and Burt stood in the doorway to Kurt's room taking in the scene before them.

"We've got to break this little habit of ours little brother." Copper said, smirking at the couple.


	15. Time For Honesty

**A/N:- Just finished this and its a little shorter than usual. Guess I wanted to make up for the wait. Thank you all for the reviews, please keep them coming (they help a lot). Thank you for the favourites and follows as well, warms my heart.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Dad! When did you ah...get home?" Kurt leaped from Blaine's lap guiltily, blushing red at Cooper's grin.

Blaine stood as well, avoiding eye contact with both Burt and his brother. Again. His brother had walked in on him and Kurt _again!_ Hold on….hadn't the door been closed?

"We knocked but there was no answer." There was his answer. "Guess you two were otherwise occupied. Dinner's ready little brother." Blaine looked up and glared at his brother.

Burt looked at the two teens. He could see he was going to have to talk to both Blaine and Kurt and set some ground rules.

"I just got home Kurt. See you downstairs?" He gave his son a look that said a talk was coming and Kurt sighed and nodded.

After Burt and Cooper had left the room, Blaine turned to Kurt with an amused, slightly shy smile.

"Well that was embarrassing." Blaine's gaze turned soft with concern.

"Are you ok to go down to dinner? I could bring you up a tray if you want."

Kurt considered the offer but knew he had to interact with the others in the house eventually. Now was as good a time as any. With a blush, he placed a kiss on Blaine's cheek.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll be ok. I need to tell my parents in any case."

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Just give me a minute."

Kurt went into his bathroom and made sure he looked presentable before following Blaine downstairs.

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one said much of anything, the mood a little sombre. Finn and Puck kept looking between Blaine and Kurt, Kurt giving them a small smile in reassurance. Blaine sat beside Kurt quietly communicating his support for which Kurt was grateful.

Carole and Burt looked at each other then at the five young men seated at the table. Something was or had definitely happened, something big. They just hoped they could handle whatever _**IT**_ was.

After dinner was over Kurt asked his parents to follow him to the sitting room. Blaine looked at Kurt, an unspoken question in his eyes and Kurt nodded for the hazel eyed boy to follow as well. Cooper looked on enquiringly and Finn arched a questioning eyebrow. Before leaving the room Kurt gave both Finn and Puck a quick hug.

The formal sitting room was the same size as the lounge and was between the garage and office. It was entered into via two glass sliding doors. Red and gold wallpaper with a white pattern at the top covered the walls and a gold carpet covered the floor. There were four potted plants, one in each corner of the room. Two large wooden showcases, one on either side of the room, held books, a few framed pictures, figurines, medals and trophies. There were two French style windows, opposite to the doors, separated by a painting of a landscape. Two cream fabric sofas faced each other, a long glass coffee table between them.

Kurt sat on one of the sofas, Blaine beside him, Burt and Carole sat on the other. He took a deep breath and told his parents what had transpired the previous night, Blaine silently holding his hand all the while.

Carole was the first to move, tears in her eyes as she hugged Kurt tightly.

"Kurt, oh sweetheart. Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

Kurt hugged her back with one arm. "I'm fine and no I'm not hurt. I was just scared mostly but I'm ok now. Those self-defence classes came in handy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the whole truth. I just…I didn't…."

Burt hadn't said a word. He was furious. That little bastard had tried to hurt his baby boy. He got up and went over to one of the windows.

"Dad?" Kurt looked at his father in concern. Burt had had some problems with his heart a couple of years ago but Kurt always worried about him. Was his dad ok?

Burt stayed silent for a few more seconds. Without turning around Burt responded.

"Out of all the things that I tried to prepare you for, knew you could encounter in the world, something like _this_ **_never_** crossed my mind."

"No one thinks about these kinds of scenarios happening to their children Burt. I'm just grateful Kurt is alright. And you are alright, right Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. Burt wiped his eyes discretely before turning around and walking over to his son, pulling him up into a crushing hug.

"I'm glad you're ok kiddo," he whispered. "I'm mad as hell about this but…I'm glad you're ok."

Carole looked at the father and son. Kurt gave her a reassuring smile, hugging back his father before taking a deep breath.

"I am. I'm really ok and dad?…I think we need to talk about..._everything_."

* * *

Cooper, Finn and Puck kept glancing at the hallway that led to the entryway from the lounge. Finn and Puck wondering if Kurt was ok and Cooper wondering if Blaine was ok. Cooper didn't know what exactly was going on, only that something had the three other boys on edge.

"You wanna tell me what's going on now? Or is it still complicated?"

Finn looked at Puck and Puck nodded.

"This stays with you Cooper." Cooper looked at the rarely serious Finn apprehensively. This seemed to be something big.

"Ok. Whatever you say stays with me….Does this involve Blaine somehow?"

"I'm not sure about that but from what you said it seems connected. Its too strange not to be."

"Huh? What's connected?"

"Yesterday Kurt had a date with Adam. He took him over to Phoenix to one of those swanky hotels and it seemed he had a bit more planned than dinner."

Understanding hit Cooper. He then remembered something Carole said and frowned.

"So Kurt having gone to a sleepover last night wasn't what we innocently thought it meant. Adam and Kurt were planning something extra. But how is that connected to Blaine? Wait did Blaine find out about this? But that can't have put him in the mood he was in. He was more than pissed."

Cooper stopped voicing his thoughts aloud and looked at his friends. "Something else happened didn't it?"

Finn closed his eyes as he continued what he had been saying. He really didn't like talking about this.

"Yes something else happened. Probably what Blaine was sensing last night. Kurt, I don't know changed his mind or got scared but he decided that he really wasn't ready for…_whatever_…but Adam wouldn't stop."

Finn was slightly uncomfortable talking about his little brother's love life and also getting angry remembering the fear in his voice when he had called Finn. He had to stop at that part. He really hated Adam for what he had done, attempted to do to his little brother and retelling it was painful. Puck squeezed his shoulder, conveying his shared emotions.

Cooper was dumbstruck, felt a bit sick. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. No wonder Blaine had been more than furious (likely still was, he was angry himself) and now he knew who his brother had wanted to find this morning.

"Did he…Is Kurt ok? Are you gonna press charges? I hope to god you beat the crap out of the little shit."

It was Puck who spoke this time, Finn still trying to control his anger.

"Kurt's fine mostly. Adam didn't get a chance to do what he was going to do. Kurt managed to stop him. As for pressing charges. I think that's up to Kurt but Adam, Finn and I came to a little understanding of our own after Finn punched him and nearly choked him to death."

"Would've too if Kurt hadn't stopped me," Finn muttered.

"Thank god he didn't get to do it. So this is why it was complicated? Is that what they're talking about right now?"

"Yeah and yes I think so but I don't know why Blaine's in there."

Cooper grinned at that. After the scene he had witnessed _before_ dinner and the protective way Blaine had acted _during_ dinner he was fairly certain why his brother was in there.

* * *

Burt pulled back and looked at Kurt questioningly then looked at his wife. This was a big thing to do and Kurt had only just finished telling them about his harrowing experience. Wasn't this too much at once? Kurt had said he was fine but was he ok enough for this?

"I'll be fine dad, really. But you and I know why he has to know and I think you've suspected it all along."

Blaine looked back and forth between the elder and younger Hummel men. What were they talking about now? Carole smiled at them, gave Kurt one lat hug and left the room.

"Kurt? Wha – "

"Blaine…ah sit down please. I need to tell you something." Kurt nervously worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't call the psychiatric ward of Chandler Regional after this. Dreams, no matter how strange, were a little different to what he was about to tell Blaine but he had to tell him.

"There was another reason I wanted to stop Adam Blaine. Another reason why I changed my mind."

* * *

**Well, well. Seems Kurt is going to tell Blaine everything. Adam hasn't completely disappeared as well. Should be interesting.**


	16. Getting To Know You

1

**A/N:- Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep them coming.**

* * *

There was _something_ else? Blaine looked between Kurt and the younger teen's father. What was it now?

Kurt looked at Burt, who had sat back down on the other sofa, and in understanding Burt started retelling the story of his family's history not known to others, leaving out a few things. A few things like Kurt going into heat at certain times. Blaine was still a teenaged red blooded male after all.

Blaine listened with increasing incredulity. He looked over at Kurt who had sat down facing him on the sofa, running his eyes from his face down to his stomach then back to Kurt's face.

Blaine could see Kurt was nervous and maybe a little worried of what he might think, say or do perhaps. He reached over and took his hands into his before interrupting Burt's storytelling, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"You're telling me that the guy I'm falling for could…_can_ get pregnant? Because of some…_desire_ by your god knows how many greats grandfather to have children? Jeez couldn't they just have adopted?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat at Blaine's admission. Blaine was falling for him? He had to stop the smile that was rising to his mouth.

Burt chuckled despite the circumstances. Both Kurt and Blaine looked at him in puzzlement.

"Sorry. It's just Kurt said much the same thing when he first learned about all this."

"Oh." This wasn't so weirdly strange to him as it should be, maybe because he had some weird wackiness on his end. Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and stood up, walking over to the window. He had just thought of something horrifyingly disturbing. If he was to believe this…this _story_ then….. If Adam had succeeded in raping Kurt, he could have gotten him pregnant. Blaine hit the wall beside the window with the side of his clenched fist, making Kurt jump.

Kurt got up and went over to Blaine who abruptly pulled him into a tight hug.

"I should have been there. I'm sorry I wasn't. Damn it all! If he gotten the upper hand then you would not just be in pain or hurt or worse, you could be pregnant. As much as this is a little bewildering to believe and I will need some time to come to terms with what you just told me, I'm so glad he didn't succeed. But there's no guarantee that I won't kill him if I see him again, not only for what he tried to do but also for what could have happened."

"I've told you that it is ok, _I'm_ ok. How can I blame you for something that was so unexpected?"

Kurt leaned back a little to look up at Blaine and felt a little flutter in the region of his heart at the emotion he saw in Blaine's eyes.

"So you believe us? About…_everything_? You don't need evidence or think we're crazy? Wow! I thought you would be a little more freaked out by this than you currently are."

Blaine smiled a little. "Did you forget what I told you three days ago? Maybe its because of that I'm not as freaked as I should be, but yes I think I do believe you."

"Are you talking about your dreams?"

Both boys looked at the forgotten Burt in surprise and confusion. Neither had told him about Blaine's dreams so how did he know? Burt looked at Blaine.

"It's alright son, your brother told me when you got here. He explained why he asked me, a basically complete stranger, to let you both stay here for a few weeks this summer. I had to admit I thought at first he was messing with me but he was serious and with our family history and my suspicions about one of you being Kurt's _**'Chosen One'**_, it was just a matter of confirmation."

"I see. So what happens now?"

"Well as much as I would like to see Kurt happy, we need to discuss where we go from here."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and walked him back to the sofa and sat down.

"First I need to set some rules while you are under my roof. There will be**_ no_** sex and you can not be in each other's rooms alone. You're both still young and I think you should take this time to get to know each other and focus on your studies. These rules are to adhered to even when I'm not here. Understood?"

Both boys nodded they're understanding. They'd already had an incident and that was before all this. Burt sighed as he looked at the teens before him.

"I can't tell you what to do once you're in New York but I would hope both of show would show restraint and common sense."

Burt turned to Blaine as he continued. "Now I know you care for my son and I'm happy for that. You all but admitted to being in love with him a while ago and the care and protectiveness I've seen you show so far lead me to believe you indeed have strong feelings for Kurt. But are you sure those feelings are the real deal and not just feelings projected from the dreams you've had? Can you be certain you see _Kurt_ and not the boy you've known from your dreams?"

Kurt stayed silent. He had thought about those very same things as well when Blaine had first told him about his dreams. _Was_ Blaine just projected his dream onto him?

"I get what you're saying and when I first saw Kurt I thought that I was dreaming and while I think Kurt is a dream come true I've come to realise that he is his own person. He's gorgeous, smart, funny and interesting. I've gotten to know Kurt a little, and I hope to get to know him a lot more. You're right I do have very strong feelings for your son and I hope sometime soon that those feelings are returned."

Kurt blushed, his heart rate increasing when Blaine looked at him. What was Blaine trying to do to him? He had already been falling for the guy.

"Good to hear. I would hate to have to shoot you if you were to hurt my son."

"Oh god Dad!"

"What? I'm just _joking_. He's not the one I want to shoot right now any way."

Blaine laughed uneasily. Burt Hummel was a big guy; there's no way he was going to risk it.

"Ummm…Burt? Can I tell Cooper what you told me or have you told him already?"

"No I haven't told him but you'll have to ask Kurt about that. Carole knows but not Finn. We were going to tell Finn and Kurt at the same time but circumstances have changed. Its now up to Kurt who he wants to tell. Well that's all for now. Your brothers are probably worried about you both by now and I need to get to bed. Its been a long two days. Goodnight boys and tell the others I said goodnight as well."

"Ok, goodnight Dad"

"Goodnight Burt."

* * *

Finn, Puck and Cooper looked up as Blaine and Kurt walked into the lounge. Carole had come through nearly an hour ago wiping away tears. She had hugged both Finn and Puck, whispering a thank you and well done before going upstairs. The teens looked ok, relaxed even and were…_holding hands?_

"¿Estás bien hermanito?" Finn stared at the joined hands as he stood, relaxing a little when Kurt smiled at him before letting go of Blaine's hand and walking over to hug him.

"Estoy bien hermano mayor. No te preocupes Finn pero papá quiere matar a alguien."

"Como él debería," Blaine and Finn said in unison causing Cooper and Kurt to laugh a little and leaving Puck looking perplexed.

"So little brother you are ok as well?"

"Yes Cooper I'm fine now. You can stop worrying. Burt said to say goodnight by the way."

Finn turned to his best friend. "I need to vent some steam. Care to join me?"

"Right behind you. Good to see you're ok Kurt."

"Thanks again Noah."

Blaine turned to Kurt when Finn and Puck had left the lounge and gone into the games room.

"You tired or do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"Um…What movie do you want to watch?"

"Dunno. What movies you got?"

"Most of the DVDs are there in the cabinet below the entertainment centre."

"Mmm…." Blaine went over to the cabinet and started to peruse the DVD selection.

"So Kurt…you and my brother seem to be getting along."

"Yeah I guess we are."

"You like him?"

"Cooper!"

"What?"

"Stop being embarrassing!"

"Am not. I'm just getting to know Kurt. After all he does make amazing eggs."

"Yes you are and no you're not. Kurt please ignore my idiotic brother."

Kurt grinned. "Its ok Blaine and yes Cooper I do like your brother."

"I see. Well you do _know_ he's a bit –"

"_COOPER!_"

Kurt burst out laughing and despite himself Blaine smiled at the sight. It was good to see Kurt laughing after all that had happened.

* * *

Cooper looked over at his brother sitting on the big couch with a sleeping Kurt on his lap. The credits from the movie were now rolling on the TV screen. He was happy for Blaine. It looked like things were working out with him and Kurt and it looked like he was dealing with what had transpired yesterday. Coming here had been a good thing after all.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine sat outside by the rock pool in the balmy afternoon sunshine playing a round of 20 questions. Finn had gone back to school that morning to continue with football training and Puck had gone home to see his family. Cooper was inside talking to some girl whose number he had gotten yesterday when he was at the bagel shop.

"My turn. How old were you when you had your first kiss?"

"Mmm…I think my first real kiss was when I was fourteen and my best friend Wes took me to his girlfriend's party. There was this boy there who was around the same age. We hung out for a while and talked. The kiss just happened. I was a little startled at first but it felt nice. Never saw the guy again after that. What about you?"

"Is that your question?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine shrugged his shoulder. "Sure."

"Ok. I think I told you how I went to Paris on a Parsons summer program last year?"

At Blaine's nod Kurt continued. "Well one of the designers we worked with had a young apprentice. Claude was eighteen and very charming. I had a crush on him and he asked me out the last week I was there and after walking back the hotel the students were staying in, he kissed me. It was sweet and memorable."

"Memorable huh? Next question."

Kurt smiled. Blaine was so cute when he pouted. "What's your favourite childhood memory?"

"Favourite childhood memory. I guess the summer when I was nine and Cooper was twelve. Our dad took the family to the Capital. We pretended to be tourists for two weeks. It was so much fun especially since it had been four months since we had seen him because he had been in Peru on government business. It was there I first got interested in law."

"I never asked what your parents did for a living."

"My mom, Denyse, is a magazine columnist and works mainly from home and my dad's a senator; Senator Stephen P. Anderson of Illinois. This is his second term now. He was a civil rights lawyer for 20 years before he went to work for USAID for 10 years first as Assistant Administrator to the Bureau for Democracy, Conflict and Humanitarian Assistance then as Administrator before running for office."

"Must be interesting working for the government. My da was an independent representative for two terms when we lived in Ohio before my mom died. I don't really remember much except that he was gone a lot."

"What was your mom like? Do you remember much about her?"

"She was very beautiful. Had long light auburn hair and hazel eyes like yours. The easel on my balcony is her's. She loved to paint. I remember sitting beside her, with my own little easel and paints, while she painted out in the back yard."

"That sounds both nice and cute." Blaine leaned over and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, which turned into a longer kiss and soon they were on the verge of a make out session when Lady Gaga's Paparazzi filled the air. Breathing heavily, Blaine and Kurt separated slowly. Smiling apologetically at Blaine Kurt reached into his red Banana Republic shorts and pulled out and answered his iphone.

"Kurt Evan James Hummel you better have a good reason for ignoring my calls for two days!"

"Mercedes. Sorry. A lot's been happening and I got preoccupied. I was going to call you or go over to your house."

"Sure you were. Well I saved you the trouble on both. I'm at your front door so let me in."

"What? You're here?" Kurt looked over at Blaine. Great there was no escaping it. He sighed.

"Come to the backyard gate Merce."

To tell the truth Mercedes was a little worried about Kurt. It wasn't like him to not call her for two days so she had come to the Hudmel house. She just hoped he was ok.

She waited as Kurt opened the gate but he wasn't alone and she could only stare at his companion in surprise and confusion.

"Merce you remember Blaine right?"

"Hi Mercedes. How are you?"

* * *

**Hehe...Mercedes found out Blaine was back in Chandler. Cooper's also in the loop and Blaine and Kurt seem to be getting along. All's going well or is it?**


	17. Explainations

**A/N:- Well here we are again and approaching the twenty mark. Thank you for the reviews. The next chapter may take a while as I have a lot of ideas running around in my head, just need to sort them out and then put pen to paper.**

**To my followers:- You're the best. Love ya.**

* * *

"I'm still waiting Kurt."

Mercedes and Kurt were up in his bedroom. Mercedes had been understandably surprised to see Blaine in Chandler and especially staying at Kurt's house. Kurt had said he would explain when they were alone. They had talked outside for a while before coming indoors. Blaine had been reluctant to let him go.

"_I need to talk to Mercedes Blaine, she's my best friend."_

"_Will you be ok? Do you need me with you?"_

_Kurt had smiled at Blaine's concern and had touched his cheek gently._

"_I'll be fine, I promise. We haven't finished our game you know. Tomorrow, same time?"_

_Blaine had taken his face between his own hands and kissed his forehead. "Of course."_

Mercedes who had witnessed that little scene had peppered him with questions all the way upstairs.

"Well? When did Blaine get here? Does Adam know about this? Tell me you're not cheating on him Kurt. You know that's wrong."

Kurt's hands trembled a little and he hid them in the pockets of his shorts. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Kurt boo? Is something wrong?"

"Two weeks after they had left, Cooper asked dad if they could stay a few weeks over the summer. My dad said yes and they arrived three nights ago. I didn't know they were coming, my dad neglected to tell me and Cooper only told Blaine when they were on their way here. I was just as surprised as you were when they walked into the kitchen at dinner and I'm not cheating on Adam. In fact I haven't had a call or text from him and I don't want to either. As far as I'm concerned we broke up on Wednesday night."

"Ok. So what…? You told him about the kiss and he broke up with you?"

"I never got to tell him about that, didn't have to as it turns out."

"Did he already know? How did he find out?"

"He didn't know. Mercedes I need to tell you what happened on Wednesday. You know I had my date with Adam and I was prepared to tell him everything. Adam took me to a hotel in Phoenix for dinner and to stay the night. I know you knew I was lying when I said I was ready to have sex with Adam and I had told myself that I was but when it came time I changed my mind, panicked."

Kurt folded his arms and rubbed his goose-bumped forearms. He hoped this was the last time he had to say all this. Even though he didn't feel scared or emotional anymore he still didn't want to think about Adam or what he'd done.

"I told Adam I couldn't go through with it and he flipped. I'd never seen him like that, never expected it. He wouldn't let me up, even when I begged him. He stopped briefly when I shouted for help and I was able to knee him in the groin and escape to the bathroom where I called Finn."

Mercedes had tears as well as anger in her eyes. She had given Adam the benefit of the doubt, even when he was being a pompous jerk, because of Kurt and he had hurt him. She hoped she never saw him gain or he would be in a world of hurt.

"Oh Kurt. I don't know what to say except I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry you had to go through something like that. Adam is an asshole for what he did. What about Blaine though? Does he know what happened? Is that why he was being…protective…I guess is the word."

"Yes he knows. He overheard Finn and Puck talking about it in the morning. Cooper told me he had never seen Blaine so angry. He later brought me a tray because I had been in my room all day. I've never felt so…_safe_ around someone. Its him I called to for help when Adam held me down. I guess that startled Adam because he stopped for a moment and leaned up off me and that's when I hit him. I like Blaine Merce. I like him a lot. I fought it yes because of Adam but now…"

"I can imagine how Finn and Puck reacted when they found out."

"Finn hit Adam and nearly choked him too."

"Serves the bastard right for hurting you."

Kurt got up from the armchair and went over to the French doors, looking out over part of the back yard and the trees that bordered the property, sky growing dark as night was beginning to fall. Mercedes got up from her seat, walked over to Kurt and hugged him from behind, her chin on his shoulder. They stood there in silence for awhile.

"Merce…? There's more."

They broke apart and Kurt turned to face her. How was she going to react? Was she even going to believe him?

"Kurt?"

"The night of my birthday, after the party when my parents came home, my dad told me something I could hardly believe and didn't at first. You have to swear that you wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rachel. I'll tell her myself."

"I swear not to say anything, you have my word. What's this about Kurt?"

Kurt walked over to the left side of the bed, to the bedside table and opened the drawer, reaching inside. He pulled out the leather bound book that was there and held it out to the puzzled girl before sitting down on the bed.

Mercedes was curious as she came to take the book and sat next to Kurt. What was so secret? She opened the book and began to read. After a few minutes she looked up from the book and looked at Kurt who was staring at her intently. He opened the drawer again and took out some other papers that turned out to be a letter and a investigative report and handed them to Mercedes.

After reading those Mercedes refolded them and handed them back to Kurt along with the book. She got up and went to stand beside the one window in the room before looking back at Kurt.

"This is all very unbelievable Kurt. Are you really sure about this? I mean there's stuff that says its true, but is it?"

"I know what you're trying to say but I can feel it Merce. I didn't believe it either, told my dad I didn't buy it. He gave me the evidence but I knew something was up even before that. Maybe because of how I'd felt all day or maybe because of the kiss between Blaine and I but something is different about me and it's not just my looks. I can't explain it but I just _know_."

You found out about this on your birthday? Does Blaine know about this too?"

"Yes and yes. My dad and I told him last night. Weird thing is he says he's been dreaming about me since he was a child but didn't think I existed. The first time I heard his voice, it sent shivers down my spine and when I looked into his eyes I felt a connection and I later found out why."

Kurt let out a huge sigh and lay back on the bed as Mercedes sat back down.

"This is so complicated Merce. Three weeks ago my life was perfect. Now I have no idea what's going to happen next."

* * *

Blaine was restless. Was Kurt ok? They'd only been gone for about twenty minutes now and there was no danger but….

"Would you calm down! Sheesh! Its not like she's going to hurt him. Why don't you do something to distract yourself hmmm? Play the piano or something. Just please stop fidgeting."

Blaine glared at Cooper before standing and heading into the kitchen. Ok distraction time.

* * *

"So what does the rest of your family think of this?"

"Well the only person who doesn't know is Finn. Dad left it up to me to tell him. He'd probably flip out."

Kurt chuckled at the thought then caught a glimpse of the time and sat up; 5:38

"Oh no I was supposed to cook dinner. Carole and dad are gonna be home in like twenty minutes. I better hurry. You staying?"

"Sure."

* * *

Blaine looked up as Kurt came barrelling through the kitchen's archway. He looked questioningly at Kurt, one eyebrow raised. Kurt smiled in reassurance.

"So you can cook too?"

"Yes and dinner is almost ready. Wanna go ahead and set the table?"

"Of course _dear_."

Blaine grinned at Kurt before turning off the oven and stirring the stew on the stove. He liked this side of Kurt.

* * *

Burt was tired and hungry, He hoped Kurt had finished dinner and by the smell as he and Carole entered the house, he had thank goodness.

"Hey Papa Hummel, Carole. You're just in time for dinner. "

Burt smiled at the nickname all the girls had given him when they were younger.

"Hello Mercedes. How are things at the Jones house? Hello boys."

"All good. Hi Carole."

"Hello Mercedes. Mmm I must say this smells good Kurt."

"Can't take credit. Blaine cooked."

"Well, well young man. Seems as if you're quite talented."

"Thank you Carole. Hope you like it."

Dinner was way different to the two previous nights. Laughter filled the dining room and everyone had something to say. After everything was cleared away. Mercedes said her goodbyes, hugged Kurt and a surprised Blaine and left.

"What was that about?"

"She likes you."

"Oh. Well I like her too."

An hour later everyone was in the lounge watching Superman Returns. Carole was starting to nod off. It had been a gruelling day at the hospital. Burt noticed his tired wife. Better get her to bed he thought.

"Well boys. I think I'll call it a night. C'mon Carole, lets leave the boys to their movie. Night boys, don't stay up too late."

"Night dad. See you tomorrow."

"Night Burt," Cooper and Blaine said in unison.

Cooper yawned and stretched. He had a busy day tomorrow so he might as well turn in too.

"Blaine, Kurt I'm gonna head up to bed, got a date tomorrow."

"With bagel girl? You certainly don't waste time."

"Nope that's coz time waits for no man. Night."

"Night Cooper." Cooper left the teens and headed upstairs. Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Ready for bed too? Let me walk you to your door."

"Such a gentleman. I bet you're this charming with all the guys." Kurt and Blaine made their way upstairs.

"I'm this charming all the time. You'll find out as you get to know me more."

They stopped in front of Kurt's bedroom door and stood looking at each other.

"I think I'm getting to know you pretty well."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. For instance I know why you wanted to walk me to my door."

"You do huh? Well Mr Hummel…Why did I walk you to your door?

"You see _Mr Anderson_….you have ulterior motives."

"I see. Well I don't take too kindly to aspersions being cast on my character Mr Hummel but I must admit that in this case you are correct in your assumption. But you see I'm getting to know you too."

"Oh?"

"Well you just admitted to knowing that I had ulterior motives for escorting you to your door but you let me do it any way which leads me to believe that you also have such motives and I suspect I know what they are."

"My, my Mr Anderson aren't you quite the sleuth. So tell me…what _are_ my motives?"

"I believe they are they same as mine."

With that Blaine lowered his mouth and brought their lips together. He had wanted t do this so badly. Blaine backed Kurt up against the door and deepened the kiss. After a few more moments he broke the kiss before it went too far. Touching his forehead to Kurt's he breathed deeply.

"Well you certainly hit the nail on the head." Kurt was breathless after the kiss.

"You always taste so sweet, like honey." Blaine released Kurt and stepped back.

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night _Mr Anderson_."

Blaine smirked as he continued down the stairs. He was going to enjoy his summer after all.


	18. Desires

**Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than usual. As I said before I had a lot of ideas for this chapter. Hope you enjoy what I came up with.**

**Sadly I own nothing :(.**

* * *

_**Two weeks**_. Two weeks that felt like months. Two weeks of fighting for control everytime he kissed Kurt, held him in his arms. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. It was mid June and Cooper was leaving for California tomorrow. Maybe he should go with him. As much as he wanted to be close to Kurt, loved spending time with him, he was slowly loosing it after just _two weeks_. Kurt was hard, _very_ hard to resist.

Blaine sighed. Its not that he _wanted_ to resist, he was just exercising caution. Even though Kurt said he was fine, had seemed fine these past couple of weeks, he still didn't want to rush things or spook him and Blaine had made sure to stick to Burt's rules, which had helped a little.

They had been out on a couple dates and hung out with Kurt's girlfriends (something Adam never did), all of which were in turns surprised and happy to see him, especially Santana. Rachel and Tina had asked about Adam and there had been a bit of an awkward moment when Kurt had explained without explaining that they had broken up.

Rachel had all but accused Blaine of breaking up the 'happy' couple before Santana had told her to put a sock in it and open her eyes. During this, Tina had looked thoughtful when Kurt had turned a little pale at Rachel's words and Blaine had taken Kurt in his arms, whispering something in French (the language only the two of them spoke: the others understood/spoke Spanish) making Kurt relax and smile again. Mercedes had stood rolling her eyes at Rachel and Santana but had kept a close eye on Kurt, relaxing when she saw Kurt's smile.

Kurt had eventually told the other girls about what had happened, making a shocked Rachel apologise to both Kurt and Blaine, who had insisted on being there and Santana raise holy hell, shouting threats in Spanish. Tina had hugged Kurt and told him she was happy to see he was ok. The girls had slept over forcing Blaine to have an early night.

* * *

Kurt lay awake staring at the canopy of his four poster bed. He felt physically and emotionally drained. These past few weeks had taken more out of him than he was willing to admit. He knew he had to tell Blaine about the only thing he had kept from him about being a '_**Blessed One**_', going into heat. But it was not only embarrassing to say but it also made it sound as if he would jump Blaine's bones at the drop of a hat (which was probably true).

For Blaine he would just be more acutely aware of Kurt. Tomorrow would make it a month since he had met Blaine, a month since their first kiss. It would also be the middle of the month and for three to four days he would '_be in heat_' and be at his most fertile state. Jeez that phrase made him feel like some broodmare. Kurt could already feel his body changing and his mind was already filled with err…_steamy_ thoughts and images. To top it all off tomorrow was also Wednesday; he and Blaine would be alone for most of the day and all night.

Kurt knew Blaine was holding back for him and he was grateful for even though he had gotten over what Adam did, this was still a new relationship and he wanted to really be ready not only physically but mentally as well before they got anymore intimate. Perhaps that was where it had gone wrong with Adam. They had never talked about it and Kurt hadn't been as mentally ready as he had told himself he was for that part of the relationship with Adam and he now knew he would have never been ready which had been unfair to Adam.

He really liked Blaine, knew he was seriously falling for him in so short a time. Kurt reread the passage his finger was marking.

_**March 19**_

_**It has been an eventful few days. I am constantly in a state of arousal and James seems to be insatiable. We made love for hours on Monday night and yesterday I had barely made it into the house after coming home from work before James tackled me and we made love right there in front of the door on the floor.**_

_**If this is what is meant by '**_**go into heat**_**' then I have no defences against it and I don't think I want any. James is hard to resist at the best of times but with this he has become more seductive and sensual, a combination that is lethal to my control.**_

_**It is late, James has fallen asleep but I am awake and in need of him. We have been apart for much of the day so I believe we should make up for that.**_

It was definitely going to be a struggle, a huge struggle, where there was none before, to keep himself together and under control around Blaine.

* * *

Downstairs, Cooper also lay awake. He had a early afternoon flight the following day. He was reluctant to leave though. He looked over at the other bed. Blaine lay on his side facing him, fast asleep. The relationship between him and Kurt seemed to be going well and Blaine looked happy. Blaine had told him everything and it now made sense to Cooper: Blaine's moods, dreams and instant protectiveness, all of it. He felt he was right in his decision to bring Kurt to Chandler. Their mom had called that morning to check up on them and he had told her about Kurt, not everything, but enough to get her excited. Denyse Anderson was a romantic.

* * *

Wednesday mornings was always an early start for Burt. He had to drive the two hours to Flagstaff and then the whole day was spent going to the furthest shop first on South Mall Way off the Historic Route 66 going over the books and helping out where needed, then on Thursday repeating the same thing at the shop on Milton Road. He usually spent the night in the Hilton Garden Inn on the same road, driving back to Chandler Thursday evening.

Burt got out of bed at 4:35 a.m. and went to the bathroom to shower and get ready to leave. He usually left before breakfast, stopping at the McDonald's off South Sandpiper Drive (the only time Carole and Kurt allowed him fast food) before continuing his journey to Flagstaff.

Burt was still a little worried about Kurt. His son had been through a lot these past few weeks and he wondered how he was doing. Kurt sometimes kept things from Burt if he thought it would worry him too much. He hoped Kurt was talking to someone and not bottling up his feelings. Maybe he should check on him tomorrow when he got back.

"Carole. Sweetheart I'm leaving now, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Carole mumbled a goodbye while Burt smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

7:45 saw Kurt in the kitchen making a breakfast of French toast, scrambled eggs and bacon when Cooper and Carole walked in.

"Morning you two. Slept well?"

"Morning honey. Yes I did. I even got up before your dad phoned to say he made it to work."

Carole filled another cup with coffee and handed it to a yawning Cooper who took it gratefully.

"Morning Kurt, what's for breakfast?"

"French toast, bacon and your favourite…scrambled eggs."

"Mmmm smells good. Blaine should be down in a minute. I left him going into the shower."

* * *

Blaine was on edge and that weird feeling was back. Had been as soon as he woke up this morning, like something was supposed to happen today only this time the feeling was different, maybe one of expectation. But expectation of what?

"Morning all."

"Morning Blaine. Want some breakfast?" Carole smiled at the older teen.

"Thanks." Blaine sat at the table as Carole fixed him a plate from the food that was laid out there. He looked over at Kurt smiling but gulped when Kurt smiled back and bit his lower lip before looking away. _**Damn it!**_ He was on his way to a full blown erection at the breakfast table and all Kurt had done was smile. But was it just him or did Kurt seem to have become more ethereal, sensuous? Maybe he was just losing his mind or thinking too much.

Kurt silently gave himself a pep talk. His emotions and hormones were about to get out of control. Blaine was sexy as hell and all he could think about was when he had first seen that body; water dripping down that chest and those abs, soaking into the waistband of the swim trunks. A waistband that was just above…._No, no, no! Think of something else Kurt. The mathematical equation for hydrogen maybe or eat something._

Blaine looked up from his plate to catch Kurt staring at him, naked desire in his eyes and a strawberry between his lips. Damn, Blaine thought. How was he supposed to keep his control when Kurt looked at him like that? And it should be illegal what Kurt was doing to that piece of fruit.

"…..and then maybe just relax for a few hours. How does that sound Blaine?"

Huh? Did someone say something. Blaine looked dumbly between his brother's smirk and Carole's concerned stare

"Blaine are you alright? You look a little flushed. Are you coming down with a fever?"

"Ah no. No I'm not. Its just a little hot in here is all."

Cooper snorted as he ate the fruit salad in front of him. His little brother was feeling the heat alright…the heat coming from across the table.

"Ok well I was just saying that we could all go shopping this morning. I remember Cooper saying that your mother's birthday is next week and you both haven't bought a present yet."

"That sounds great Carole. I've already packed and checked in online so we could just go straight to the airport when its time."

"Kurt? Are you ok to go shopping with us or do you have other plans?"

Kurt licked the juice from the berries off his lips before answering, Blaine's eyes glued to the movement of Kurt's tongue against his lips, shifting in his seat as his jeans became more uncomfortable.

"I'm good. What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as I finish tidying up we can leave, so say 30 minutes?"

"Ok. I'll just go change. Be right back."

Blaine watched as Kurt walked out, hips swaying. He squeezed his eyes shut. He was going to die today; Kurt was going to kill him.

* * *

Kurt let out a sigh as he leaned against his closed bedroom door. It had taken a lot of will power to not have crawled over the table at breakfast and into Blaine's lap, even with other people there. It was only day one and already he was in trouble.

* * *

Blaine was in hell. He glared at the umpteenth guy to stare at Kurt's ass in the four hours they'd been at the mall. Those tight aqua skinny fit jeans that Kurt was wearing didn't help either. Blaine himself was fighting the urge to push Kurt up against one of the shop windows and have his way with him. He was seriously going to hurt somebody real soon if another guy came on to Kurt while he was standing right there.

Cooper could see Blaine's mood was going from bad to worse. It had been amusing at first but now it was getting a bit dangerous. It was nearly time to head to the airport anyway and they had both gotten gifts for their mother's birthday so now would be a good a time as any to leave the mall.

"Carole its 12:15 and we need to get going if I'm gonna catch my 3 o'clock flight."

"Ok Cooper. I need to get back to get ready for work as well." They left the mall and made their way to Carole's Mercedes and Cooper's rental. Both cars pulled out of the parking lot and joined traffic to begin the 45 minute drive to Phoenix airport.

* * *

Another five hours later and Blaine and Kurt were back at the house, alone. Kurt kept glancing at Blaine ignoring the show that was on the TV.

"What is it Kurt?" Blaine looked at the younger teen from his side of the couch.

"Oh ah…I need to tell you something, something to do with the '_**Blessed**_' and '_**Chosen**_'."

At Blaine's expectant look, Kurt sat up and continued. "There was something I didn't tell you about because it is so embarrassing to say. You see um, every month the '_**Blessed One**_', me, goes into um…._heat_ and that means – "

"I'm sorry could you repeat that please?" Blaine looked at Kurt a little incredulously.

"I said every month the '_**Blessed One**_', goes into '_heat_'. That means that for about four days I will be more ah…_fertile_ than during the rest of the month."

"Ok. So….what?"

"Well um you see a change happens during that time to my body and you as the '_**Chosen One**_' will automatically sense it." Kurt paused his face flushed bright red.

"Come on Kurt what are you trying to say?"

"Ah well, both of our senses will be heightened and our libidos will go into over drive. Meaning we will – "

"We will want to jump each other's bones every chance we get." Blaine dropped his head into his hands.

"Yes, that's basically correct."

"Ok so when do those four days start?" Blaine scrubbed his hands over his face before looking back at Kurt.

"Um well…you see…" Kurt trailed off as he watched realisation dawn on Blaine's face.

"Its started already hasn't it? When? No wait don't tell me…today?"

Kurt nodded his head. This really was embarrassing to talk about. He looked down at his hands hoping that the conversation would be over soon, very soon.

"That explains some things. Why didn't you tell me all this when we first talked about everything? This is insane. So what do we do...avoid each other for the next four days when we are alone?"

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right, maybe a little weird to do that at this point."

"You're right." Blaine racked his brain for a solution as he forcibly looked away from Kurt. Why did the teenager have to be so damn sexy even when he was just sitting there talking? Then Blaine thought of something and took out his phone.

"I have an idea. Give me your cell number."

"Ok." Kurt repeated his number as Blaine typed and saved it into his own cell before dialling it. "That's my number," Blaine stated when Kurt's phone started to ring.

"Ok…now what?"

"Now we can talk. Without any distractions. If staying in our respective rooms at times is the only way to handle our….urges then we have another means of communicating."

"Clever. Well its dinner time and I'm going to fix some pasta. Is that ok with you?"

"Its fine but I think I'll stay in here for the time being. Call me when you're done."

"Ok, will do."

* * *

When Kurt went into the kitchen Blaine went over to the piano and sat down on the stool. Music always helped him to relax and boy did he need to right now. He began playing the cords of song he had heard a while ago and seemed appropriate now, softly singing along to what he was playing.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, mmm, yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah, mm. Hey**_

**_I'm sittin with no one else_**  
**_Sittin all alone when we catch eyes_**  
**_Then suddenly he comes over and introduces himself (yeah)_**  
**_Oo, Everything that I want to hear (yeah)_**  
**_Mm that's exactly what he put in my ear_**  
**_Gotta get you outa my head_**

**_It feels like he's reading my mind,_**  
**_Cause he's doing everything that I like_**  
**_And no matter how hard I try_**  
**_I can't seem to fight it_**  
**_It feels like he's reading my mind_**

_**I can't fight it, I can't seem to fight it, I can't fight it  
It feels like he's reading my mind**_

Kurt smiled as the music from the piano filled the house as he cooked. He knew Blaine played five instruments (violin, piano, guitar, cello and saxophone) and his two favourites were the piano and violin but he had not heard him play either yet. He was unfamiliar with the song being played but it sounded good.

* * *

Blaine smiled at the lyrics that were sort of mirroring his thoughts right now as he continued to play.

_**He's lookin right through me  
As if he knows what I'm thinking  
Oh trying to hard to hide it (yeah)  
But everything he is, I like it  
Gotta get you outa my head**_

**_It feels like he's reading my mind,_**  
**_Cause he's doing everything that I like_**  
**_And no matter how hard I try_**  
**_I can't seem to fight it_**  
**_It feels like he's reading my mind_**

_**I can't fight it, I can't seem to fight it, I can't fight it  
It feels like he's reading my mind**_

**_Oo, some kinda magic I can't explain_** (Blaine smirked at that line which was basically true.)_**  
My calm and cool I cannot maintain  
All that I know is when he looks at me  
It feels like he's reading my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Whoa, whoa, whoa**_

_**It feels like he's reading my mind,  
Cause he's doing everything that I like  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't seem to fight it  
It feels like he's reading my mind**_

_**I can't fight it, I can't seem to fight it, I can't fight it  
It feels like he's reading my mind**_

One song flowed into another, and another. Blaine only stopped when he heard Kurt call out that dinner was ready. Satisfied that he was sufficiently in control he closed the piano and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Kurt turned off the stove, moving the pot of chicken and pasta with a mushroom sauce to an unheated burner. He put on oven mitts before opening the oven to take out the tray of warm pitta bread. He went to the cupboard with the plates and took out three, setting them on the counter. He filled two plates with pasta and the third with the pitta bread.

"Smells good Kurt. Do you need help with anything?"

"Ah grab two glasses and that plate of pitta bread."

Blaine did as he was told and followed Kurt to the dining room, setting down the plate and glasses. There was already a box of fruit juice and a small bowl of salad on the table. Kurt sat across from Blaine and the two began to eat and make small talk, the atmosphere comfortable. They talked about books and music, things that would keep their mind off sex.

* * *

After they had eaten their fill, they cleared away the table. Blaine packed the dirty dished into the dishwasher and Kurt put the juice back in its original place in the fridge, having to bend over slightly. A sense of déjà vu washed over him when he heard a strangled sound behind him and froze.

This wasn't fair, Blaine thought as he stared at Kurt's ass. He had kept his control all day and all through dinner but this confirmed his suspicions: Kurt was out to kill him. He hadn't even kissed Kurt today because of the turmoil his emotions were in but to hell with it he _needed_ to. Right now. Blaine walked over to an unmoving Kurt and spun him around.

"Its no good Kurt. I want you too much."

He brought his mouth down to Kurt's. The instant their lips touched, an overwhelming degree of passion flared between both teens. When his hand began caressing Kurt's hip, the younger teen instinctively moved closer, his arms encircling Blaine's neck, burying his fingers in the silky curls.

When breathing became a necessity, Blaine broke off the kiss and began to trail his lips across Kurt's cheek then down his neck, stopping to appreciate the soft creamy skin of his exposed neck.

Kurt felt hot and breathless, his skin flushed with his arousal. Blaine brought his head up and looked into Kurt's eyes, eyes that mirrored his own want and desire. He stepped back. Took Kurt's hand and walked over to the island before spinning Kurt around to face away from him, towards the archway that led into the kitchen from the hallway.

"Blaine what are you – _ahhh_…. " Kurt felt the wet rasp of Blaine's tongue on his neck as the older boy pressed up tight against his ass.

"Do you feel that Kurt? This is what you do to me. I can't think of you without getting hard. Your smile, your laugh, the way you walk, the way you smell. Everything about you gets me heated up to the point where I'm fighting for control."

Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's side before unbuttoning and slipping his hands under the teen's fitted cream Alexander Wang button down shirt.

"You're sexy when you don't mean to be and that is what drives me crazy."

Kurt gasped his pleasure, little moans escaping from his mouth as Blaine's fingers teased his nipples under his shirt, playing with the sensitive tips and causing Kurt to bend over as he grabbed the opposite edge of the island counter, pushing his ass into Blaine's hardness. He could feel the heat going straight to his already hard member.

"_Blaine, please…I – I – I need…urg_…"

Blaine didn't answer; instead he began to move against Kurt and a surge of sexual energy sent jolts through Kurt's whole body. Blaine's breathing was ragged. It seemed his entire body was on fire and he was so hard it was a physical ache but he had to stay in control. Or keep the little control he had remaining but it wasn't easy with Kurt moaning as he thrust against his perfect ass over and over again.

He took one hand off of the nipple he was teasing, reached down and undid Kurt's jeans, pushing them down a little before slipping his hand inside the briefs to wrap his hand around Kurt's hard cock. Blaine ran his thumb across the leaking tip, eliciting a cry and shudders from the younger teen, and then began stroking the engorged penis, his hand working deliberately on Kurt's aroused flesh.

"Oh baby. Oh Blaine…that feels…_so_ _good. Ahhh!_"

Blaine groaned at Kurt's panted words. He increased the tempo of his thrusts and his strokes, they were both so close. He latched on to Kurt's neck, sucking and nipping at his skin.

"_Blaine_…I'm gonna…I – I –…_Oh god_!"

Kurt gripped the island counter harder with one hand, knuckles going white, reaching behind him with the other to grab onto Blaine's wrist, arching his body as he came, spilling himself over Blaine's hand. Kurt's groan as he orgasmed was all it took to send Blaine over the edge as he ground his hips against Kurt with a growl that sent shivers through Kurt before he collapsed onto the boy, both leaning against the counter for support and panting for air.

It took a couple of minutes before either teen could move or form coherent sentences. That had been intense and to Blaine's discomfort he was still hard but he put that on the back burner for now. He moved off Kurt, pausing when he spun around and grabbed the front of Blaine's black and red Fred Perry polo shirt before burying his face in the muscular chest.

"Kurt baby, are you ok?" Blaine reached out to get a few sheets of paper napkins from the roll that Kurt had unwittingly knocked over a few minutes ago to clean his hands.

"Y – y – yes…I'm, I'm ok. Please just give me a minute. I…that was…."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm feeling a little shaky. I've never…that was the first time someone else has…."

"I know that too."

Blaine moved his hand up and down Kurt's back in soothing strokes. After a few moments, Blaine fixed Kurt's jeans then swung him up into his arms prompting the younger teen to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Blaine what are you doing?"

"Taking you to get cleaned up. You want to shower right?"

Kurt blushed. "Yes but I can walk. Just give me a few more minutes."

Blaine grinned. "Just give it up Mr Hummel. I'm going to carry you because I want to."

"Fine. But don't complain if you get a hernia Mr Anderson."

* * *

**(hehehe) In the kitchen again but this time no Cooper to interrupt.**

**Song is Can't Fight It by Ne Yo. Was recorded on a mixtape in 2009 but I think its being re-released for or by some female singer.**

**See you soon and don't forget to review.**


	19. Is This Too Good To Be True?

**A/N:- I want to thank everyone for your continuing support. This chapter was fun to write so I hope its good.**

* * *

Blaine carried up Kurt up the stairs to his room but when he made to put Kurt down on his feet the younger boy reached out and opened his door motioning for Blaine to carry him all the way inside.

"I thought you didn't want me to get a hernia."

"Oh ha ha. You made it up the stairs; you can survive a few more feet. Take me into the bathroom."

"Yes master."

"Funny."

"I'm a funny guy."

Blaine walked through the door Kurt indicated and into a fairly big olive green marbled bathroom with a glass door shower next to a two sink counter covered with all sorts of products and above which was a long mirror. Opposite was raised Jacuzzi tub with steps leading up to it, a toilet and a bidet. Blaine put Kurt to stand next to the tub and turned to leave.

"You can take it from here right? I'm going go have a shower of my own."

"Yeah I'm good now, thanks."

"You are welcome."

Blaine walked hurriedly out the door, out of the bedroom. The urge to offer Kurt assistance in the shower had been strong, very strong but he had quelled it. What he needed right now was a nice _cold_ shower. There had been enough excitement for one day.

* * *

Kurt couldn't help the smile that came to his lips as he stood under the warm water gushing from the shower head using his white body puff to soap himself up. Blaine had taken off like a bat out of hell after carrying him up to his room. He had come to a realisation earlier in the day when they had been at the mall. Maybe he had only known Blaine for a month but he was falling in love. Kurt had felt that instant connection the moment their eyes had met the morning of his birthday.

He had never felt so strongly about anyone and of course he had fought it. It hadn't made sense and everything in his life had made sense so far. At first he had thought it was because of the whole _**'Blessed One'**_, _**'Chosen One'**_ thing but he really did like Blaine for Blaine. Over the last two weeks he had gotten to know Blaine. The caring and sweet side, the funny and teasing side and also the protective side. Not to mention Blaine was hot. Hot and sexy.

And of course, with their testosterone levels raging out of control, it didn't take very long at all for them to get intimate, real intimate. Kurt still felt the rush from his climax but he wanted more. It had felt so good to have Blaine touch him but he wanted to feel Blaine inside him. A moan escaped Kurt's mouth at the thought and his semi erect penis sprang to full erection.

Kurt closed his eyes and trailed one hand down his body, stopping at his erection. He kept his eyes closed as he moved his hand and teased the tip before firmly gripping it and slowly stroking up and down the shaft. He remembered Blaine's lust filled gaze and how his hands had felt on his bare skin and shuddered, stroke getting faster and faster. Kurt panted as the awesome sensations from earlier returned. He imagined how it would feel to have Blaine inside him. That big cock he had felt against him thrusting in and out of him.

Kurt tightened his grip and pumped his hand faster, moaning as he brought his other hand up and began to fondle his nipples. Kurt had never thought of his nipples as erogenous but then again he had not ever touched them in that context or let anyone else touch them like that. He was quickly finding out that his body responded only to Blaine's touch. A touch that left him breathless and wanting, no _needing_ more.

He could feel the warm sensation flowing up from his toes that signalled an approaching orgasm. He tightened his hold on his cock, continuing to swiftly pump his hand up and down and a few moments later he was cumming hard.

"_Urg…Blaine….ahhh…_"

Kurt stroked himself until he stopped orgasming then slumped back against the shower stall wall behind him. He struggled to get air into his lungs. He had jacked off before, he was a teenage boy after all but it had never felt that incredible. After catching his breath, well most of it, he rinsed off and reached for a towel as he stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Blaine lay awake. He had it bad. They had spent the whole day together and had an intensely major makeout/frottage session in the kitchen no less but he missed Kurt, as silly and crazy as that sounded. He should tired after such activities and be asleep for goodness sake; it was quarter to twelve at night. Jeez. Giving up he reached for his phone on the bedside table, tapped out a message, pressed send and went down to the kitchen, carrying the blanket from the small sofa in the guestroom.

* * *

Kurt was sketching out an idea in his sketch book when his phone buzzed indicating a received message. He had taken a nap after his shower and now he was wide awake so had decided to do some drawing. Putting aside his sketch book, he picked up the phone beside his hip and read the message.

**U awake? Wanna go on a date? – Blaine**

A date? Now? Kurt looked at the time at the top of his phone's screen: 11:47 p.m. Was Blaine crazy? It was nearly midnight. What would be open at this hour?

**R u joking? – Kurt**

**Nope. Meet me by the pool in 10 – Blaine**

Kurt was baffled. The pool? What was Blaine up to? He had thought the boy was asleep.

* * *

Blaine made sure he had everything before he exited the kitchen. The picnic basket he carried held two small containers of mixed fruit with two forks, two turkey salad sandwiches, a cream filled Oreo brownie, two cups and the box of juice from dinner.

He walked outside pausing briefly to switch on some of the backyard lights. The yard wouldn't be dark but it wouldn't be too bright either. Blaine walked over to the rock pool, set the basket down and laid out the blanket just as Kurt came out onto the patio.

"What are you up to Blaine?"

"Just thought we could have a nice little midnight picnic under the stars, maybe talk a little."

"Hmm…how romantic."

"My thoughts exactly. Have a seat."

"So what's in the basket?"

Blaine sat down on the blanket, the picnic basket between them. He unpacked the basket, handing Kurt one of the bowls of fruit and a fork.

"So you said we could talk. What do you want to talk about?"

Kurt took the lid off the bowl and began to eat. Blaine looked down at his bowl of fruit and then back at Kurt. He looked very alluring in the soft lighting. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Blaine brought up the topic of the best landmarks they had both seen and they talked about that as they ate the sandwiches. The conversation flowed into stars, constellations and Greek mythology.

A comfortable silence settled over them once again after nearly half an hour. Blaine looked at Kurt thoughtfully.

"Kurt can I ask you a personal question?"

"…..Sure."

"How do you feel about what we did? In the kitchen I mean?"

Kurt blushed. "Wow…ok, a serious question huh?"

Blaine stayed quiet waiting for a response. Kurt took a breath. He couldn't stay shy about these things with Blaine.

"Well I….it felt amazing and I honestly want to do it again and more."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"I want more too. I just wanted to make sure you were ok, really and truly ok with that."

"I'm fine Blaine. Je ne peux pas pour plus, beaucoup plus."

"Ok that was very sexy. Can you come over here please? I want to hold you in my arms for awhile."

Kurt crawled the short distance over to Blaine and sat between his outstretched legs with his back to him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, bringing him as close as possible. Kurt laid his head back on Blaine's shoulder and the two just sat there enjoying each other's company.

"This is nice. I thought you were a bit crazy to suggest it at first but…"

"There's a reason I suggested it. I missed you as strange as that sounds."

"You missed me? But we had just – "

"I know. I couldn't sleep and all I could think of was you and I wanted to see your face, your smile." Blaine leaned down slightly to brush his lips against Kurt's temple.

Kurt smiled at that. Blaine was rapidly taking over the rest of his heart. What could he say to that? He knelt up and turned around to place a kiss on Blaine's lips then touched their foreheads together before looking into his eyes.

"You have got to be the sweetest guy I've ever met. You take my breath away."

Blaine leaned back slowly, taking Kurt with him, until they were laying flat. He recaptured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss, nothing rushed. This wasn't about sex. This was about tenderness, romance. They kissed for what seemed like hours, intermittently stopping to look into each other's eyes before resuming the kiss.

* * *

Mercedes waved a hand in front of Kurt's face and looked over at Rachel and Santana. The four teenagers had gathered at Rachel's house, Tina was down in Tucson with Mike's parents visiting Mike, to go over last minute details of Kurt's move to New York. The teen had been spacing out all day with a dopey grin on his face. No doubt it had something to do with one Blaine Anderson.

"Kurt come on. Concentrate. We have a week until you move to New York, we need to get all these details finalised."

"Huh? Oh yeah right. Sorry Rachel."

"Ok. Spill it."

"Spill what Tana?"

"Don't play dumb with me Kurt Hummel. What has you acting all dopey and don't say nothing."

"Fine, ok. It's Blaine. I think I've fallen in love with him."

"You _think _you're in love with him? You don't know?"

"Ok Mercedes, I _have_ fallen in love with him. I didn't think it would happen so fast and maybe that is what I'm scared about."

"What are you scared about?"

"Um well….This is the first time in my life that I have been so strongly attracted to someone that it feels like it is not really real. In other words it feels too good to be true and I'm afraid if I trust these feelings completely that it would all just go away."

"Kurt you can't be afraid to love. You'll just end up second guessing everything and then eventually you'll close your heart to everything."

"Mercedes is right Porcelain. If you don't take the chance you will never know if it was worth it or not and then you would spend the rest of your life wondering _'what if'_."

"Kurt we know you're struggling but we also see the way you are around Blaine." Rachel paused for a second. "Does this have anything to do with….Adam?"

"No! No it doesn't. I'm just…I feel so alive when I'm with Blaine, so connected that I'm worried it is all in my head, that he doesn't feel the same way."

Santana smirked. She would bet her life on the feelings that she knew Blaine had for Kurt. She and Blaine had talked a lot over the past two weeks, ever since Kurt had told them about Adam. She had wanted to know more about the older teen and what kind of a person he was because she had seen right from the start that Kurt was attracted to him and vice versa.

"Oh he feels the same way alright. He gets just as dopey when he's around you as you get. Didn't you notice? And have you seen the way he looks at you? It's like he's stripping you naked. Very hot. Have you two done anything yet?"

"Santana! It is much too soon for them to be so intimate with each other like that. Besides it's a new relationship and I'm sure Kurt wants to wait right Kurt?"

All eyes went to a blushing Kurt who wasn't making eye contact with any of them.

"Kurt?"

"Hot damn Hummel! You've actually done it already?!"

"Kurt E. J. Hummel tell me you haven't – "

"I haven't done _**IT**_ guys! Sheesh."

"But you two have been doing something, haven't you?"

"Yes….yes we have been intimate. End of discussion."

"Oh no you do not, mi'lady. You will tell all. Right now."

Kurt glared at the expectant faces. He so didn't want to talk about his sex life. It was bad enough that his dad watched them like a hawk when he was home.

"There isn't much to say. We just make out a lot."

"Liar! That blush isn't for just kissing. Have you gone down on him?"

"_SANTANA!"_

Kurt, Rachel and Mercedes gasped at the Latina's query, although it shouldn't have surprised them. Santana had taught them all how to properly give a guy a hand job and blowjob when they were 14. She had called it 'Preparing for Life'. Kurt had never used any of her lessons until now. Since the night of their first midnight picnic nearly two weeks ago (they'd had a few more since), he and Blaine had got more and more intimate, stopping just shy of having actual sex. They had done most of it in the cabana which meant they weren't in the house. Technically. And they were still following Burt's rules. Technically.

"I – I – I can't believe you asked about, about….._that!_"

Kurt got off the bed and went over to one of the two large round windows in Rachel's room. The girls didn't miss that Kurt was avoiding the question.

"Wait a minute Kurt. Is it because you've _been_ intimate that you are scared?"

Kurt turned back to face the girls, there were tears in his eyes.

"Kurt? What's wrong boo?"

"I'm not scared because of that. I'm scared because….what if….what if I was to accidently get pregnant now? Would Blaine still want me because even though he says it's alright is it really? Would he resent me?"

"Oh Kurt. Blaine's has been nothing but supportive to you. I don't think that he would resent you for getting pregnant. You both know it could happen."

"Yes but…do you know any men who've gotten pregnant? It's not an everyday occurrence is it?"

"So what you're really scared about is the unknown. Kurt nearly everything is unknown. You can't be afraid of them all. Why don't you talk to Blaine or Papa Hummel about this ok?"

Mercedes walked over to Kurt and hugged him tight. She felt helpless for maybe the first time in her life, there was nothing she could do to help her best friend. Santana went over to her bag, pulled out a thin folder and held it out to Kurt.

Kurt and Mercedes released each other and Kurt took the folder with one hand while he wiped away his tears with the other.

"What is this Santana?"

"After you told us about everything I went online and did some research. Scientists in Romania have found a herb that has strange properties and they have been experimenting for the last ten years. The herb seems to produce a certain enzyme that alters the body's chemicals and that in turn alters the body. However it seems to work only on males."

"Hold on. Are you telling me there is research going on that alters a man's body?"

"Alter the body how exactly?"

"I don't remember if there were human trials. It's all in the folder."

"Thank you Tana."

Kurt looked down at the folder he held in his hands. Could this be true? Were there others like him?

* * *

"So I'll see you in a week?"

"Yes I guess so." Kurt bit his lip. He felt childish for wanting to cry.

Burt, Carole, Finn, Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Tina and Blaine stood in the airport terminal a week later. Blaine's flight to Washington was in a little under an hour and he had the go through the security check point now. Kurt also had a flight but his was to New York and wasn't for another two hours.

"Baby don't cry, please. It's only a week and then I'll be in New York with you."

Blaine wiped away the lone tear that escaped from Kurt's eye. He too felt like crying but he held it in for Kurt's sake.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Don't be. It's going to be ok."

Blaine heaved a sigh, taking Kurt into his arms and squeezing tight before letting go.

"I have to go."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye bro."

"Bye Finn. Carole, Burt. Thanks again for having me."

"That's alright Blaine. Have a safe flight."

Blaine hugged each individual in turn before he turned and walked over to the guard and checked his stuff through. He looked back one last time, holding Kurt's gaze until he rounded the corner and the frosted glass wall cut off his view. He couldn't wait for when the visit to his parents would be over.

* * *

**Mmmm... so there are experiments being done somewhere. What will that turn up and how will the love birds cope with being apart after sharing so much?**


	20. You're Mine

**A/N:- Well it has been an eventful week for me but I managed to get this chapter finished. It was a slow starter but picked up as soon as I had what I wanted (plus its long, the longest I've ever done). Hope you enjoy it.**

**I own nothing still.**

* * *

It had only been three days since Blaine had arrived in Washington to visit his parents but it felt more like a month. He missed Kurt so much his heart hurt. His mom had grilled him about Kurt almost as soon as he got to the house and his dad had just hugged him and asked if he was happy. Stephen Anderson was a hugger.

They had gone out to dinner the second night and Blaine had promptly asked to show them pictures of Kurt and his family. His mother had gushed over the pictures and his father had recognised Burt from a campaign for gay rights and minimum wage bill for Ohio. They had talked about his trip to Arizona and how he was doing in college. His mother had been the first to recognize Kurt after a few minutes of talking.

"Blaine honey, do you remember when you were younger and you had an imaginary friend? This boy reminds me of the description you gave."

"Mom I have to confess something. There was never an imaginary friend. I've had dreams, real dreams of Kurt since I was little. I stopped telling you about them when I was seven but they never stopped up until last month when I met Kurt for the first time. It blew me away that I had been dreaming of an actual person and not a fantasy."

"That is so….sweet, so romantic." Denyse wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Does he make you happy? I know it has only been just under two months but the way you have been talking about this Kurt…it's as if you've made up your mind about him already."

Before Blaine could respond, his father interjected with a slight frown on his face. That his son had been dreaming about a stranger most of his life was strange and maybe even a little more than out of the ordinary but Stephen focused on wanting to make sure his youngest son was being realistic.

"Son it's not that I don't want you to be happy but you say you've been dreaming about this boy all your life so are you sure that what you feel for him is real and not just something you _want_ to be there?"

Blaine smiled. Burt and his father were similar in many ways. He looked between his parents who had been married for over thirty years. There was no denying the love they shared and it was something he wanted for himself.

"I've thought about that dad. It was a shock when I first saw Kurt and at first I was looking at him as the boy who had been in my dreams since childhood but I quickly realised that Kurt though similar in some was different and I needed to get to know the real Kurt. I'll admit that I am in love with him and I want what you have but I've also made sure that what's been happening is what both Kurt and I want."

"Well it seems that you've thought this through and you've always been a smart boy so I hope this works out for you, both of you. Plus he sounds like your ideal match anyway. Musical prodigy _and_ speaks fluent French and Spanish? Wow."

"Yeah dad. His IQ is extremely high, triple figures. He could be anything he wanted and he wants to be a fashion designer which he's really good at it too. He'll be starting at Parson's in two months."

"So you'll both be living in New York. Close to each other?"

Stephen raised an questioning eyebrow at his son. Blaine blushed and looked away. He knew what his father was thinking.

"We didn't plan it that way dad. Yes Kurt's apartment is a few blocks away but he had chosen that apartment long before we met. I can't say that I am not happy about the situation but you'll just have to trust us dad."

After dinner they had gone back to the townhouse and nothing else was said about him and Kurt living in such close proximity to each other.

Blaine had decided he wasn't going tell his parents about the whole _**'Blessed One'**_, _**'Chosen One'**_ thing right now. He had talked it over with Kurt, Burt and Carole and they had all agreed that his parents should know but for right now Blaine would keep it to himself. His father would only give him the same lecture that Burt had and he was being careful anyway.

* * *

Kurt sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. He missed Blaine like crazy. They had talked on the phone and texted each other but it wasn't the same. New York in July was crowded with tourists and was really hot. It was a beautiful city and Kurt was excited to explore and do everything. Today he had gone to see the memorial garden where the twin towers once stood and then taken a tour of NYADA, the college that Rachel wanted to get in to. It was impressive and he could see why it was one of the best performing arts schools. He had taken a few pictures and sent them to Rachel and Mercedes.

After NYADA he had gone immediately to Parsons. The summer program started tomorrow and he had already met some of his fellow classmates. One of the student reps was a second year Architectural Design major named Eli Craymer who had been living abroad for six years and had come back to America to study. He, Eli and three other students (two freshmen, one potential), Vikki Khan, Maria Greenford and Dylan Andrews had gone out after orientation to a nearby café and had just talked about anything and everything.

He had found out that Eli and Vikki were also gay but single. The three had traded coming out stories and they had all talked about past and present boyfriends/girlfriends. Kurt hadn't said anything about Blaine, only that he was seeing someone who was studying at NYU. He wasn't sure why to be honest. The group had talked for hours before going their separate ways, Maria, Dylan and Eli to the dorms and Vikki and Kurt to their respective apartments.

Now he was back at his new apartment on Fifth Avenue in Greenwich Village with nothing to occupy his mind and no sleep forthcoming. He picked up his phone and checked the time; 10:00 p.m. He wondered if Blaine was asleep. He had said He and his mom were going to a luncheon then the family were going to dinner at his father's old friend's penthouse in Baltimore. Kurt decided to text him anyway.

**Blaine? How are things in Washington? – Kurt**

Kurt put the phone back on the bedside table, got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge. When he got back to the bedroom his phone's screen was lit up. He hurried over and opened the new message.

**Everything's ok here. Dinner was the same old. What have you been up to today? – Blaine**

Kurt put down the water and climbed back into bed before replying to the text. He tapped out a response and lay back against the pillows. He sighed. Since he came to New York two days after the fourth of July barbeque his family had had and parting with Blaine at the airport, he'd been lonely. Maybe he should have called Blaine instead.

Sometimes Kurt felt a little like a wife whose husband has gone to war or something with how much he had thought of and missed Blaine and it had only been around four days. He wasn't used to this feeling. If Santana or Mercedes were here they would have told him to toughen up, Mercedes would have been a bit gentler with it though. Kurt smiled at that thought and jumped when his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller I.D. before answering.

"Blaine? Is everything ok?"

"Hey baby. Don't worry, everything's fine. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

Sometimes it astounded him how Blaine seemed to be thinking the exact same thing as him.

"Ok you've heard my voice so are you going to hang up now?"

Blaine chuckled. "I should, shouldn't I? But no I'm not going to. So did you enjoy the Memorial Garden?"

"It was nice. I'm glad I went. The atmosphere was peaceful considering what happened at that site. The subway will take a little getting used to but it was ok. Not driving everywhere is certainly different."

"Mmm…it is. How was orientation? Did you make any prospective friends?"

"It was good, a little different to last year but good. I did meet some people, a few my age and some older. We hung out after."

"I'm glad. So from tomorrow you're going to be very busy huh? Wish I had been able to spend the past few days with you."

Blaine sighed on the other end of the line. "I miss you so much. Is that weird?"

Kurt hugged the pillow beside him and turned on his side. "If that's weird then I'm weird 'coz I miss you too. I can't wait for you to get here."

"Me either. We sound like a couple of mushy saps."

Kurt laughed and groaned playfully. "_Oh my god!_ We do! What are we going to do?"

"Well personally I don't mind being sappy with my boyfriend but it's our little secret okay?"

Kurt's heart skipped a beat then started to race at Blaine's words. Boyfriend? Is that what he was to Blaine? His boyfriend? They hadn't really defined their relationship yet but he had been hoping that Blaine would say something. He hadn't wanted to assume anything.

"Kurt are you there?"

"I – I – I'm h – here. I…."

"Babe are you ok? You sound weird."

"I'm, I'm fine. I just…did you mean it? What you said just now? Did you mean it?"

"What that I don't mind being sappy? Yeah, sure."

"No not that. I mean about me being your boyfriend. Did you mean it?"

Blaine paused. He had been thinking about that for weeks but hadn't been sure if Kurt was ready. There was no question that he wanted Kurt to be his, he was in – love with the teen already.

"Do you _want_ to be my boyfriend Kurt?"

Kurt needed to calm his heart or he was in danger of getting a heart attack. He took a breath.

"Yes….yes I want to be your boyfriend." He held his breath as he waited for Blaine's answer.

"Good. I've considered you my boyfriend for awhile now anyway so this just confirms it. By the way my parents want to meet you, especially my mom."

"Well it's only fair I guess as you've met my parents." Kurt yawned.

"I heard that so baby I'm going to go and let you sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll call you ok?"

"Ok. Goodnight Blaine."

Kurt yawned again. It seemed he had only needed to hear Blaine's voice to soothe him to sleep.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

* * *

It had been a busy week for Kurt but thankfully they had a long weekend and Blaine would be coming back from Washington tomorrow morning. Blaine had stayed three days more than he originally planned because of a flight scare and then a conference and fundraising dinner for AALS which his father was associated with. He couldn't wait to see his boyfriend. Boyfriend. He was still on cloud nine about that.

Kurt stretched then began to gather up his things from the desk he had been occupying. Four o'clock had come around slowly. He was brought out of his reverie by a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, Kurt saw Eli Craymer. Eli was a tall, about 5ft 11 ½ in/6ft, young man with a toned body and had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He was the type of guy one would call classically handsome, one of those guys you would give a second look. Unfortunately for the twenty year old, Kurt wasn't looking and he hadn't been the only one to notice the sexy teen. He had overheard a couple of guys discussing the boy's..._assets_.

"Hello Eli. What's up?"

"Hey Kurt a few of us are going out to Therapy tonight. Want to join us?"

Therapy was a gay bar slash lounge in the Theatre District of Hell's Kitchen in Midtown, New York. Kurt had been invited before but had turned down the invite and he was going to do so again.

"Sorry Eli, can't. My boyfriend is coming in tomorrow morning and I want to meet him at the airport."

"Oh he's your boyfriend now? You haven't said much about this guy. Well we'll probably go again tomorrow night so bring him along if you decide to come."

* * *

Blaine got into the taxi after hanging up with his mother and leaned back with a sigh of relief. He had managed to get a flight for Friday night instead of Saturday morning. It was now twenty to five and it would take roughly half an hour to get to Greenwich Village. Taking transit would have taken over an hour and he had waited long enough. He wanted to see Kurt _now_.

* * *

Kurt put away the groceries he had bought from the nearby grocery store and went into his bedroom to put away his satchel and a few secret items he had bought, take off his boots and change his clothes. He had made it home in good time. He padded back into the kitchen and removed one of the strawberry yogurt pots from the fridge. He settled into the two seater black leather sofa with his yogurt and a spoon then switched on the TV to his favourite late afternoon show. It was going to be a quiet evening.

* * *

Blaine stood outside Kurt's apartment door. He had been impatient to see the blue eyed boy but now he was here he was feeling nervous which was a little ridiculous. He took a breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

Kurt looked up when at the knock on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone and he didn't know anyone in the building as of yet so he was puzzled as to who could be at his door. So much for his quiet evening in. He put a polite smile on his face and opened the door. That smile quickly turned to shock then extreme happiness.

"OH MY GOD!"

Blaine barely had time to say hello before he found his arms full of Kurt and just like that his heart was once more at ease and his body was heated. He hugged Kurt tight, buried his face in the crook of his neck. He had missed this, missed holding Kurt in his arms.

"I missed you." Blaine inhaled the sweet scent of Kurt's skin. "You smell so good, feel so good."

Kurt was feeling a little overwhelmed. Blaine was _here_, he was here at his apartment.

"Wauh ahr ew duh hev?"

Kurt's words were muffled by Blaine's shoulder. Blaine lifted his head and leaned back slightly.

"What was that?"

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought your flight was in the morning. I was going to meet you at the airport."

"It was but I managed to get a last minute flight for today. I was a little impatient to see you but if you prefer I could go back to the airport and wait until tomorrow morning for – "

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter. "No that's ok. I'm glad you're here. I missed you too. So much."

"Mmm…you going to let me in?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes come in."

"Nice." Blaine looked around the apartment. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either.

The entry hall opened up into a great room with a good sized kitchen that had every modern appliances including a washer/dryer and granite countertops and a dining area on the right. There was a cherry wood and glass dining table that could seat six with six matching cream cushioned cherry wood dining chairs.

The living room was to the left had a large high pile bright green rug on the floor on top of which there was a black leather sofa and two black leather easy chairs. The small rectangular coffee table in front of the sofa was made of glass as were the two end tables at each end of the sofa. The television was housed in an entertainment unit that also held a DVD player, surround sound system and a stereo.

Except for the kitchen, which had exposed red brick walls, all the walls were a burnt umber with white moulding. The room had a total of five windows; one window in the kitchen behind the stove, a window on either side of the television in the living room and two floor to ceiling windows in the dining area overlooking the street. The floor was pine effect laminate flooring and potted Australian spider plants had been placed throughout the room.

They came to a stop by the sofa. Blaine couldn't fully appreciate the space however as his eyes were glued to Kurt's hips and his favourite part of Kurt's body. Those khaki shorts hugged Kurt's ass, made him want to reach out and touch it, which he did.

Kurt gasped then moaned when he felt Blaine start to caress his butt. He had gone into heat the moment he had laid eyes on his boyfriend. In his excitement of seeing Blaine he had all but forgotten what date it was. Even though he had started planning a few days ago it had slipped his mind that it would be the middle of the month when Blaine got to New York.

He pushed back against the touch prompting Blaine to step in closer, pressing his rising erection against Kurt.

"Kurt turn around." Kurt turned and buried his face in Blaine's chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked down.

"Sorry. I just…I'm so glad you're here."

Blaine chuckled. "Then aren't you going to look at me?"

Kurt looked up and blushed at the look in Blaine's eyes. A wave of arousal washed over his body.

"Blaine…" There was a plea in Kurt's whisper.

That was it. He couldn't keep it in anymore. Leaning down he took Kurt's mouth in a heated kiss, moving his body in closer to the younger teen's. The kiss quickly turned into something more and Blaine pulled back, breaking the kiss causing Kurt to whine in disappointment even though both of them were panting for breath. He caressed the silky-smooth skin of Kurt's cheek, moved to trace the fullness of his kiss swollen lower lip.

"Why did you stop?"

"Sweetheart I need to ah cool down."

"But I don't want you cooled down, I want you to make love to me."

Blaine groaned as he squeezed his eyes closed, moved his hands to Kurt's hips. _Dammit!_

"Shit Kurt! Don't tease me like this. You can't say such provocative things like that _please_… Not when I haven't seen you, touched you, _kissed_ you in over a week baby. Besides I don't have any….."

Blaine's words trailed off and he stopped talking at the gleam in Kurt's eye. Oh god he was in trouble wasn't he? Kurt had something up his sleeve.

"I – I have everything."

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's arm, sending flames along his skin, heating up his blood and making his heart pound. Blaine was trying to keep hold of his fraying control. Kurt was not making this easy. The teen was way too tempting with the sexy way his face was flushed and his shy smile.

Blaine groaned. Did Kurt have any idea what he was doing to him? He knew he wasn't strong enough to resist this but he had to try. He wasn't trying to resist because he didn't want him. It was the opposite actually, he wanted him too much but he wanted to make Kurt's first time perfect, special after what had happened with the douche.

"Kurt hold on….think about this for a moment. I want your first time to be special, perfect."

"Being with you _will _be special Blaine and I don't_ need_ perfect, I just need you."

Kurt paused when a thought made a frown crease his brow and doubt began to creep into his eyes. Doubts he had had before coming to New York came back.

"You don't, you don't want to….be with, with me?" His voice was cracked a little.

Blaine wanted to slap himself. He hadn't meant to make Kurt feel that he didn't want him.

"Oh baby you have it all wrong. I want you so much it is killing me to say no but not only do I want it to be special for you but you know we have to be careful."

"I know you will make it special for me and you are always careful so don't say no Blaine please. I want this, I want you to make love to me."

Kurt turned the full force of his electric blue eyes on Blaine. He wanted this, he was ready for this and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. Blaine knew he was fighting a losing battle and the little resistance he had was ripped to shreds when Kurt rubbed his body against his.

"Damn it Kurt!"

Blaine devoured his mouth as he groped his ass cheeks, dragging Kurt closer to him, very aware of the demands of his body. He was about to drown in the feelings Kurt brought out in him. With a low growl that Kurt would always find arousing, he lifted him up into his arms and turned towards the hall that had two doors opposite each other and one straight ahead.

"Which door?"

Blaine broke the kiss only to ask Kurt where his bedroom was, peppering his face and neck in kisses. Kurt struggled to make sense of what Blaine was asking. He drove every sane thought out of his head.

"Which door Kurt?"

Blaine asked the question again and Kurt gathered enough working brain cells to comprehend the query and answer coherently, albeit with just the one word.

"Left."

Blaine quickly opened the door on his left and went through into a spacious bedroom. He set Kurt down by the side of the bed and took his face into his hands, looking Kurt in the eye.

"Are you absolutely sure you want this, are ready for this?"

"Yes…" Kurt replied in a low voice. "I really do want this."

There was no going back now. Blaine grasped the hem of Kurt's cranberry red Ralph Lauren polo shirt and lifted motioning for Kurt to lift his arms as he removed the shirt. He inhaled sharply when Kurt's pale smooth chest and torso was revealed. Kurt's nipples, pink and enticing, were puckered from arousal.

Kurt's chest and torso were defined, toned. Blaine's hand moved slowly, committing every inch to memory, tracing every line of his ribs, circling teasingly around each nipple but not touching the bud making Kurt gasp and shudder as jolts of pleasure through him. Kurt had felt Blaine's touch before but this was a hundred times, a thousand times more intense.

Blaine trailed his fingers back down Kurt's body, over his flat stomach and came to rest on his hip. His body was on fire, his penis engorged and thick with his need. He wanted to see the whole package.

"Take off the shorts."

Kurt breathed in and slowly undid the fastening of his shorts and pushed them down to his ankles before stepping out of them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was giving more than his virginity to Blaine. It felt like he was giving him his life, his soul.

"Underwear too Kurt."

Kurt licked his lips, a little nervous to be disrobing infront of Blaine but acceded to the directive. Blaine felt an answering jolt in his body when he saw that tongue moisten those lips as he removed his own clothes, exposing his muscled body and hard cock to Kurt's wide eyed gaze. Kurt had seen Blaine's cock before but it seemed even more impressive now.

They both took a moment to run their eyes over each other. Blaine bent to kiss Kurt, running his hands all over his body.

"You are so beautiful Kurt and you are all mine."

Blaine deepened the kiss, moving forward until Kurt's legs hit the edge of the bed, forcing him to sit then move back onto the bed until he was laying flat against the pillows with Blaine between his legs.

Blaine trailed his fingers and kisses down Kurt's neck, along his shoulder then down his chest, stopping to give attention to the hard nipples.

* * *

Kurt was going up in flames. His body was hot and sensitive to every touch from Blaine. The rasp of tongue against his skin had him writhing beneath the older teen. He felt like he was about to spontaneously combust.

"_Blaine!..._Oh…god…ahhh!"

Blaine nipped the little pink bud before moving lower down Kurt's body. He wanted to taste Kurt again. He had only done this couple times before, the last time was at their last midnight picnic date, the night before they had to take their separate flights. Kurt had struggled to keep quiet then but there was no worry of waking anyone up now.

Kneeling back, Blaine placed a hand on each of Kurt's knees and he gently spread his legs apart.

"You seem quite excited."

Blaine took Kurt's full erection in his hand, squeezing gently. Kurt gasped then moaned as his body shuddered from the touch. Blaine sucked two of his fingers before he lowered himself and took Kurt's length, inch by inch, into his mouth, flicking his tongue over the sensitive head.

Kurt cried out, arching his hips off the bed and grabbing at the sheets. The suction on his cock and Blaine's tongue were driving him crazy. It felt so good, too good.

Reaching around, Blaine brought his wet fingers to Kurt's entrance, rubbing lightly before slowly easing one finger inside, sliding gently in and out of him a few times to get him accustomed to the intrusion before adding a second finger then a third, stretching Kurt's tight virgin ass.

"Oh! B – B – Blaineee….."

Kurt bucked, writhed. He moved one hand from where it gripped the sheets to bury it in Blaine's dark brown curls. He was right at the edge about to fall off. Blaine moved up and down, increasing the suction on Kurt's cock and tempo of his thrusting fingers, curving them slightly in search of the spot he knew would take Kurt over the edge.

"_Uh...YES!_" Kurt shouted. "Oh _god! I'm cumming!_"

Seconds later Kurt's eyes snapped open, a scream escaping his mouth when Blaine's fingers connected with his prostate. The second stroke pushed him over the ledge and he came hard, his body going taunt before convulsing with the force of his orgasm.

Blaine swallowed as Kurt squirted his cum. He lifted his head and licked his lips as he stared down at Kurt who was gasping for breath. He continued to finger Kurt and with his free hand he stroked Kurt's now semi erect penis. Kurt looked up at Blaine and his already racing heart beat faster.

Blaine's eyes were hot with lust, burning with a fierce need. A sheen of sweat moistened his brow, evidence of the strain he was exerting on himself to keep some of his decaying control. Kurt sensed Blaine wouldn't last much longer, they both needed this, to feel the connection between them on a deeper level. He reached up and brushed a hand over Blaine's cheek as if in confirmation of some silent query.

Kurt leaned over and reached into one of the side tables and took out the lube and condoms he had bought earlier at the grocery store. Blaine leaned over and kissed him passionately. He picked up the box of condoms, opened it and took out one of the foil packets before tossing it back on the bed.

Keeping eye contact with Kurt he used his teeth to tear it open, removed the condom and after discarding the empty packet, rolled the condom onto his straining erection. Picking up the small bottle of lube he flipped the lid and poured a generous amount onto his cock then tossed the bottle onto the bed beside the box of condoms.

He wedged Kurt's legs apart with his knees lifting Kurt's hips to place a pillow beneath him and draping his lithe legs over his arms as he positioned his cock at Kurt's entrance and slowly began to push his length into him inch by inch. Even with earlier preparation he was incredibly tight.

Blaine moaned loudly as his tight, hot hole squeezed his cock. Blaine paused. Kurt was so tight that he had to wait until he had adjusted to him before he began to move. He leaned down and kissed him again, moving a hand down to stroke his hardening penis.

Kurt relaxed when the slight burn of Blaine's entry eased and as the pleasure returned he moaned. It took everything Blaine had not to just thrust into Kurt and fuck him senseless. He fought for control as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into him until he had completely filled him. He continued those slow, deep thrusts, driving them both crazy.

"You. Are. So. Damn. Tight. And. _Hot_," Blaine groaned in-between each thrust. His voice was deep and sexy.

He didn't think his senses could take anymore but he was wrong. His mind and body were completely overtaken by the incredible pleasure running through his him. Kurt wrapped his legs tightly around Blaine's waist, digging his nails into his back.

"Mmm…mmm…._Ahhhh! OH GOD! OH YES!_"

Kurt was moaning uncontrollably, arching his back, allowing Blaine to go deeper. Blaine had intended to make slow sweet love to Kurt but that was proving impossible. His control was all but none existent when it came to Kurt. He felt so good around his cock; wet, warm and tight. Blaine let out an almost animalistic growl, changing the angle of his thrusts to hit that sweet spot inside Kurt and began to thrust faster, harder, deeper.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer. Kurt ass was now massaging his cock with every thrust as yet another orgasm rocked through him.

"_Uh, uh... YES!_" Kurt shouted. He was going die in this bed from intense overwhelming pleasure. All his orgasms seemed to be rolling into one, building in intensity.

Blaine pistoned his hips faster, Kurt's moans spurring him on.

"Uh... _OH, Ohhhh! YES!_ I can't...I..._BLAINE!"_

Kurt screamed as one last mind-blowing orgasm, the most intense he had ever experienced, crashed through him like a freight train. His vision blacked out momentarily and he almost passed out.

Hearing Kurt scream his name, as he came, sent Blaine over the edge and he could feel his balls tighten.

"Oh _shit! KURT!_" He shouted.

His vision blurred as he buried his entire length into his lover and shot his load deep inside him, the condom the only thing preventing a possible pregnancy. He collapsed on top of Kurt, unmoving. That had to be _the_ most powerful orgasms of both teens' lives. They were both drained of strength but sated.

After what seemed like hours, still buried inside the teen, he rolled to the side taking Kurt with him, both shuddering at the sensation the move caused, so that he was now snuggled into Blaine. Holding him close he burrowed his nose into Kurt's hair, inhaling his subtle scent of roses.

"Blaine?" Kurt was still slightly out of breath.

"Mmm…Yes baby?"

"That was beyond special, was more that perfect. It was astronomically phenomenal."

* * *

**Phew...So finally its happened. But will Eli cause trouble for the couple?**


End file.
